If This Was Your Last Day On Earth
by dipdipdipmyblueship
Summary: Something unexpected occurrs the night of Tony's stag party, something no one sees coming, which ultimately changes the fate of Carla and Liam forever...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have been wanting to start this story for months and finally couldn't resist any longer! **__**And yes; 'Possessive Impulse' will be updated within the next few days...I promise...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they are the sole property of ITV Corrie...but the story is mine.**_

_**Reviews and comments greatly appreciated. :)**_

_**Rated M for sexual situations and mature subject matter.  
**_

* * *

Tony Gordon wasn't a murderer.

A shrewd businessman, a stark competitor, and a man known to play dirty to get what he wanted, yes.

But a man who would so callously order the death of another man? No; that was not Tony Gordon…at least it wasn't until tonight…the night of his stag party.

Ever since he watched the video on that Webster brat's phone of Carla and her brother-in-law kissing passionately, he knew had to dispose of Liam Connor. At first, ever the businessman, he foolishly believed the best way to get rid of him was to simply frighten him off; to flex his cunning muscles and superior mind to one-up the young Manchester native. So he had booked an impromptu weekend getaway with his fiancee, her lover, and her lover's wife.

On the drive up, he had wondered if the feelings were not just one sided on Liam's part. He knew since their first meeting that Liam's overprotective stance of the raven-haired beauty was more than simply_ 'looking out'_ for his brother's widow. He had noticed the small looks he threw her way, the little gestures, the way he had used Maria to make Carla jealous. Then there was a span of months where they barely spoke to one another; Carla was consistently on edge whenever Liam came around, and their former playful banter was now replaced with biting sarcasm. Something had gone on between them, Tony was sure of it; and by the way his fiancée was acting, it appeared that whatever it was, was over as quickly as it began.

Carla's hand had continuously stroked his leg on the drive to the swanky hotel he had booked, stirring delicious longings within him. He would see Liam's face in the rearview mirror, his blue eyes resembling that of a hurt puppy as they bore into the back of his sister-in-law's head; Tony felt a wave of satisfaction draw over him and used his free hand to smugly caress his fiancée possessively, subtly reminding Liam of just who she belonged to.

'_Still,'_ he had thought at the time, _'even if my beautiful fiancee doesn't feel the same way, I have to ensure any possible future longings end here.'_ He knew he had to terrify Liam into ever thinking of touching Carla again, and he knew just how to do it.

After checking into the hotel, and prior to putting his plan into action, Tony seduced his fiancée in their suite before they headed down to meet their guests. She hadn't needed much persuasion, furthering his speculations that all this love nonsense was all down to Liam.

Tony remembered that encounter as vividly as he did all their others; his fingers had run gently along the contours of her body, her hips, and her breasts before slipping deep into her silken folds; her moans from that encounter still thundered in his ears to this very night, and he licked his lips in remembrance. She always shuddered pleasurably under his touch, and the feel of her fingers digging into his shoulders as he thrust into her made him feel as though he were the luckiest man on the planet to have found, and ensnared, such a goddess.

But that day, his mind was elsewhere, and he was rougher than usual with her. His thrusts were more purposeful, teetering on the brink of being almost violent, and cruel. For the first time, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head; she had not complained at first, as she was simply aroused at his aggressiveness. But his grip on them became almost bruising, and combined with his violent thrusts she began to groan in pain, calling his name gently. The pain in her voice as she moaned his name caused his heart to still, and he looked down into her wide and questioning eyes, knowing almost instantly that he was doing something wrong. He immediately released her wrists and sat back on his knees, pulling her into a seated position and wrapping his arms about her tightly,

"I'm so sorry," he had whispered huskily into her ear, pressing endless kisses along her forehead, "I don't know what came over me; are you hurt?"

She cupped his cheeks in her hands and lay a gentle kiss on his now trembling lips, before shaking her head.

"I'm fine," she had whispered comfortingly, before leaning her head against his shoulder, pulling her body in closer to his embrace, "are you okay?"

"I just got carried away, I'm sorry." He had apologized feeling tears sting at his eyes at the thought that he could have hurt her. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she stated as she pulled back from him, kissing him passionately again before gently pushing him flat on his back on the bed. He remembered smiling lovingly at her, as she climbed on top of him, taking his length in her and rocking her hips back and forth, thanking whatever God could hear, that he had no frightened her away from him. The feel of her was enough to push away his previous feelings of anger and jealousy, as his hands lightly caressed her hips, her stomach, her breasts. Her hot skin had been lined with a sheen of sweat, her eyes closing in ecstasy as she rolled her hips faster. He remembered sitting up and wrapping his arms around her tight body, pulling her close to him and thrusting as best he could as she climaxed around him, softly crying out his name, and he followed suit shortly after. After basking in the afterglow for some time, they had eventually showered and went to the lobby to meet Maria and Liam.

He stared at the man he planned to kill that night as he remembered that trip just over a week prior; he still felt guilt over allowing his anger to spill over onto the woman he loved; he might be a man capable of murder, Tony thought as he took a sip of his drink, but he wasn't a man who would violently rape his fiancée for any reason, let alone mere jealousy. After they had descended from their room and shared a glass of champagne, Tony had told the story of how he had ruined the lives of his secretary and her lover at that very hotel, following the discovery that they had betrayed him; he had hoped that by demonstrating to them the measure of his resolve, that it would have encouraged Liam to stop any further advances he had planned towards Carla. He then asked him to be his best man, simply to ensure a constant eye on him, and keep him preoccupied with something other than the bride.

But on the night of her dress fitting Tony discovered the measure of his rival's resolve; he knew Liam would persist regardless of his warnings and he knew then that Carla would eventually fall. He knew it the moment he entered the flat, and saw the way Liam stood protectively beside her; knew the moment he kissed his fiancée that she had been kissed earlier that evening; knew by the way they both shared loving looks as they parted ways that they had just made love. Whether her feelings for Liam were real, or whether it was simply displaced feelings for her dead husband Paul, Tony was unsure. But what he was sure of, was that he could not lose the woman he loved more than himself; And that meant her lover had to die… He made the call to Jimmy after Carla had gone to bed.

Now was the night his plan would come to fruition; he had watched as Liam moped about all day, consistently checking his phone and mysteriously disappearing for various spans of time. Tony knew he was contacting _his _fiancee; knew he was trying to persuade her not to get married, and possibly runaway with him instead.

He sat across from Liam in the lounge, watching as the young man's demeanor became one of incredibly introverted melancholy. He had disappeared just an hour earlier for an extended period of time, and when he returned back to the group he was but a shell of the man he had become to know. His cockiness was gone; his lighthearted manner had been shed; he was simply broken, and Tony couldn't help but wonder what had happened to cause such a stark change.

He watched as Liam downed drink after drink, his eyes staring blankly at the ground as the others laughed and joked around. Tony had kept remarkably sober, needing to ensure he had his wits about him on this fateful evening. But as he took a sip of the drink he was nursing, his eyes boring into the depressed young man sitting before him, he smiled a villainous grin; relishing in the idea that by the night's end, Liam Connor would cease to breath, and Carla would be all his.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm having extreme writer's block when it comes to 'Possessive Impulse', due to Corrie ruining the Carter dynamic for me in recent weeks...I'm re-watching older Peter/Carla clips as well as fan videos to inspire me again. I am working on it, I promise...**_

_**But in the meantime, here's the next installment of this fic.**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed so far, it really helps with the motivation! :)**_

* * *

'_I don't love you.'_

The words injected themselves like a needle through his chest; they were just four little words, and yet they were as pungent as poison; draining themselves through the barrel of the needle, and filling the cracks of his shattered heart.

_Her words….His Carla_…

He had been so sure that she loved him back; he had been certain that they would run away together just a few hours earlier when she agreed to meet him. But when she told him it was over and that she chose Tony over him, he began to slip under the surface; reliving the same sinking and inexplicable pain he felt nine years prior when she walked down the aisle towards his brother; he had felt as though he were drowning, and clung in hopeless desperation to whatever he could to stay alive; to stop from losing her again.

"_I know we'll be hated." _He had pressed upon her, knowing that under her icy exterior beat the warmest and gentlest heart that few would ever have the privilege to experience. He knew that despite all her bravado and shameless flirting, that deep down she was terrified of following her heart, and would give up her own happiness if it ensured that those around her would not be hurt; after all she'd done it before…nine years earlier….

"_I know what we stand to lose," _he continued in earnest,_ "so what. We can start again, from scratch. At least we'll feel __**alive**__."_

She swallowed hard before responding,_ "__**He**__ makes me feel alive."_

"_Liar."_ He hissed, trying to call her bluff.

She was trembling but she pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, pursing her lips slightly before pushing herself out of the chair and shakily whispering, _"Believe it."_

There it was; the slight tremor in her voice. He _knew _she was lying. He rose up to stand before her, gently grasping her fingers in his.

_"You will never feel this way about anyone else," _he warned her in a hushed whisper; _"You will go to bed missing me, and you'll wake up aching, wishing I was there." _His heart was hammering in his ears as he tried desperately to pull her back from the brink; to give in to what he knew she felt. As she gazed longingly up at him, he could see in her eyes that she was struggling to maintain her composure, and for a brief second he thought he saw her succumb to him. But as quickly as he saw that flicker of hope it was replaced with her trademark indifference.

_"I won't miss anything,"_ she had whispered coolly, gently shrugging her shoulders, _"not the lies, not the agro..."_ her voice was heavy with emotion, and it was in that moment that he finally understood what she was doing: she was protecting herself from being hurt; hurt by _**him**_ again as she had been countless times in the past. _"...not you." _She delivered the last words with a forcefulness that he could see even surprised herself.

His eyes filled with unshed tears as the only person he every truly loved began to slip forever from his fingers before his very eyes; he felt his heart shattering like glass in his chest, and he was suddenly overcome with the need to hurt her in the same she was hurting him. He tore his eyes from hers momentarily, garnering all the courage he could muster before looking back into the eyes he so longingly wanted to escape into for the rest of his life, _"Do it," _he threatened her viciously, imposing upon her the same curse he had done just days into her engagement with Paul, _"see how long the marriage lasts. I'll __**haunt**__ you." _His eyebrows raised calculatingly at her, knowing he had struck a nerve.

He watched the emotions pass across her face; he had done it; he had succeeded in breaking her. The next few seconds passed as slow as hours, as he saw the haunted look on her face and her eyes fill with tears; she was remembering Paul, and how Liam's words nine years ago had come true resulting in a marriage that lasted a tumultuous eight years, much to Liam's secret enjoyment. While Paul's death was of his own doing, Liam knew Carla felt indescribable guilt over it, feeling in her heart that as much as she loved Paul, she had always loved Liam more; she felt that her husband's untimely death was karma's way of punishing her, despite her having never acted on those harbored feelings for his brother.

He felt a wave of guilt flush over him for so sadistically squeezing her already fragile heart into suffocation. He wanted to reach out, envelope her in his embrace, and take away the pain he had so cruelly inflicted upon her.

But her eyes suddenly became hard and unreadable as she built up the walls around her again; the corners of her lips tugged into a slight sneer, and she stepped closer to him, fixing him with an unforgiving look, _"I don't…" _her voice was thick, and lowered itself uncharacteristically to suppress the sob he knew was threatening to escape, _"…love you!" _she stated before turning on her heel and walking away from him. And it was in that moment that he knew he had lost her forever.

He had sunk into the chair as he watched her walk away from him, and saw the glass of whiskey she had been drinking. Angry with himself for losing her, he reached out and viciously smacked his hand along the side of the tumbler; watching it arc over the table and smash onto the floor; segments of glass splintered out, and the remaining amber liquid cocooned around them. He couldn't help but wonder, as he raised a trembling hand to furiously rub his brow, if his chest didn't look exactly the same; with his warm blood pooling protectively around the shards of his splintered heart.

And now as he sat in the lounge, across from the man who would spend the rest of his life with the woman Liam loved, he resigned himself to the desire to drink himself into oblivion. He poured drink after drink down his throat; none of them quenching his thirst, nor erasing the look on her face that he caused as he twisted the knife in a vain effort to punish her for rejecting him.

He could vaguely hear the voices around him, as the other men laughed and joked and toasted to the groom.

The groom.

_Carla's_ _groom_.

The words stung more than any others in the English language, and he took another swig of his lager.

He and his sister-in-law had danced to the same tune three times now: he had begged her not to marry his brother but she didn't give in; believing that her feelings for Liam were more about cold feet, and that she sincerely loved Paul over him. Earlier this year, it was her turn to beg him into not marrying Maria; he had desperately wanted to pull her to him that night, kiss her, make love to her, and give in to the longings he had for her for years, knowing he wasn't truly in love with his bride-to-be; but instead he rejected her, resigning to himself that it was his revenge on her for marrying his brother nine years earlier; and tonight he had begged her not to marry Tony, only to find himself turned down once again...and he couldn't bear the anguish it caused him this time around.

He knew Tom was eyeing him suspiciously; he knew his cousin was aware of his harbored feelings for Paul's widow, but was sure he didn't realize just how deep they ran until tonight. He could also feel Tony's eyes boring into him; emitting a fiery and almost cocky energy, but _why_ Liam couldn't be sure.

The men around him were busy naming off which of their friends' wives or girlfriends they would sleep with if they had the chance. He continued to nurse the pint of lager in his hand, deftly avoiding answering the question until it was suddenly upon him,

"What about you Liam?" Tony's voice cut through the loud music and sounds of tinkering glass, startling him from his thoughts, "who would you choose?" his tone almost challenging him to pick his fiancée

"Me?"Liam questioned buying himself some time, _'Carla.'_ He thought with no hesitation, but he shook his head and immediately started mulling around for a decent answer, exhaling nervously, "uhh I'd go with uhh Kirk's...what's she called again?"

"Julie."

"Yeah, Julie." He muttered raising the glass to his lips again, "she looks like a ton of fun." He stated sarcastically, not realizing or meaning the insult he unknowingly let slide out about her weight. He tried to ignore the replies around him, seeing nothing in his mind but the love of his life…

"But no one's mentioned Carla!" Tony stated surprised, causing Liam to look up at the mention of her name, only to be met with Tony's evil glare, "I'm _really _offended." He stated pointedly at him.

Liam looked at him mystified as to his meaning, as the others stated they didn't realize the bride-to-be was included in the game. Tony broke eye contact with him momentarily as Lloyd assured him that he would happily sleep with his fiancée, causing Tony to smile wickedly as he once again locked eyes on Liam. As quick as it appeared, the smile melted from the groom's face as he pinned the best man with a smoldering, malevolent stare; one eye twitching softly under the lounge's lighting. Liam's brow furrowed in bewilderment, until it dawned on him…Tony knew about his feelings for Carla…

He began to avoid Tony for some time after that, keeping to himself at the bar, and avoiding any chance of a one-on-one conversation with him.

"Alright lads," Jason stated as he poured multiple shots into a tall glass, "if this was your last day on earth right, what would you do? Worst answer has to drink this!" He stated with a drunken cheer,

Again Liam ignored the answers around him, answering the question instead in his mind, _'be with Carla, make love to Carla, make babies with Carla…' _he suddenly felt a wave of guilt flush over him_ '…baby. My dead baby…'_

Without thinking he suddenly spoke, "I'd go to my baby's grave…" he stated taking a swig of beer, _'to apologize for not loving his mummy, and to beg his forgiveness,' _he finished in his mind. He noticed how quiet the group got around him, and perked up "then I would spend the afternoon in bed with Lindsay Lohan," that got him some cheers "before scoring the winner for the boys in the Champions League final." He participated in a bit of playful banter with Steve, before he heard Tony's commanding voice,

"Liam take your foot off the gas. Long night ahead…" He warned him seemingly caring, but Liam knew it was all for show.

"I can pace myself…" he grumbled

"I wouldn't have thought Julie was your type," Tony's Scottish accent danced playfully in Liam's head, "or Lindsay Lohan for that matter, but Maria wouldn't be the one you'd turn to if your days were numbered?" he asked him slyly.

Liam didn't peel his eyes from Tony's, as Carla's image again flashed through his mind, "No." he answered him truthfully and softly, before lowering his eyes guiltily.

After a bit more banter, it was Tony's turn. "I'd get up, I'd go to work and I'd come home again." Liam stood up and went to the bar, knowing what he was implying.

But the group thought it was by far the worst answer and ordered the Scotsman to drink until he asked, "do you want to know why? Because I'm coming home to an absolute **fox**," he stated loudly and possessively, "the woman of my wildest dreams, and she is all _mine_!" he finished as he stared at Liam's back.

Liam felt his heart sink at Tony's words, and he felt Tom stand beside him, "you alright Liam?" he asked him concerned.

"I'm in a mess." Liam slurred,

"Yeah I can see that." Tom responded.

Something came over Liam in that instant and purposefully polished off his drink and spun around to the group. "I wanna answer the question again." He stated loudly as he stumbled back to his seat.

"Oh yeah? Go on then." Dev encouraged.

Liam quickly glanced around at the men, noting that to his extreme luck, Kirk had gone to the bathroom; he breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting his brother-in-law to hear what he was about to say. And it also didn't go unnoticed that Tony was again pinning him with an evil stare.

"If this was my last day on earth, I'd find me a time machine, right? And I'd go back in time, to the first moment I laid eyes on the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen…" he began slowly and deliberately, aware of the other men's curious expressions, "and I'd tell her that I love her," Tony's eyes narrowed at him, as the others exchanged dumbfounded looks, "and I would never give her the opportunity to let her fall in love with my brother, cause I know I would have made her hap-happier than he ever could 'ave…" he pinned Tony with a cocky look, "cause I know that she will never be as 'appy with anyone else, like the way she is when she's with me." He let out a hiccup, "and I know she will never love anyone the way that she loves me." His and Tony's eyes remained locked on each other, both daring the other to look away first, but it was Ryan who broke the silence.

"You and Auntie Carla?" the young man asked shocked, "You're in love with Auntie Carla?"

Liam finally tore his eyes away from his rival, as he finally came clean about his feelings to everyone, and softly answered, "Yeah kid," he turned back to Tony, "I'm madly in love with the bride-to-be."

Tony glared daggers at him, while the others shifted uncomfortably in their seats, but Liam's cocky expression suddenly fell and was replaced with a depressed one, "but it doesn't matter anymore; 'cause I told her how I felt tonight, and she turned me down." Tony's expression changed to one of utter confusion as Liam locked his sad eyes upon him, "she chose you." He whispered sadly, and Tony's heart fluttered at the possibility that Carla did in fact love him over her brother-in-law,

"So it appears," Liam's melancholic voice cut through the silence that befell the group, "that the best man lost." He finished quietly, reaching for the drink Jason had mixed earlier. "Congratulations." He saluted Tony before downing the drink in its entirety.

The group looked between the groom and the best man, all unsure of what to say or do next.

Tony simply rose from his seat and strode towards the exit, pulling out his mobile phone. The cold wind stung his cheeks as he stepped outside, his mobile pressed against his ear_._

'_Damn that Liam Connor,'_ he thought to himself. He knew he couldn't go through with his plan now; not after Liam just provided him, and everyone in the stag party with a motive for his murder.

"Hello?" came the gruff response

"Jimmy? There's been a change of plans…" Tony stated, a tinge of aggravation on his voice as the wheels in his head began to turn yet again…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all for the great response to this story. **_

_**I hope you enjoy the latest installment! :)**_

* * *

Tony stood outside the lounge; his eyes alit with suppressed fury. He never thought Liam would have had the balls to come clean about his affair with Carla; and he certainly didn't expect him to spill the beans in front of Steve, Tom, and his nephew Ryan. He leaned against the brick wall, closing his eyes as his thoughts raced a mile a minute. Did Carla really choose him over Liam tonight? Were all her feelings for Liam just displaced grief over her dead husband Paul?

He sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He had to figure it all out before the wedding; he couldn't bear it if Carla changed her mind between now and then and left him at the altar.

He pursed his lips and forcefully exhaled; he had to see his fiancée before Liam tried to again. He had to find out exactly what went on tonight during their secret rendezvous.

He pushed himself away from the wall, ready to hail a cab when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, expecting it to be an incensed Jimmy; but upon seeing her name flash across the screen, he felt the tears begin to fill his eyes more poignantly. He breathed deeply before answering.

"You know you're not supposed to be calling me," he said into the receiver, mustering up the happiest tone he could, "have you called it an early night already?"

"Not yet, but I think I might be throwing in the towel soon." The sound of her voice sent delightful shivers up his spine, and he closed his eyes and bit his lip to contain his emotions. "How about you, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked him softly.

"I am now that I've heard your voice sweetheart." He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, "but the lads will be very upset indeed if they found out the bride was calling the groom to check up on him." He stated, before allowing a smile to grace his face and chuckled, "You know, they already think we have a very raunchy sex life; I really don't think they'd be opposed to teasing me about the use of a whip in our relationship if they found out, if you know what I mean."

"Well there goes the wedding night surprise I 'ad planned," she laughed and he felt his heart flutter; he closed his eyes and fantasized about running his lips down her neck during one of her trademark laughing fits; the sounds emitting from her throat filling him to the brim with unbridled passion and desire.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure my dear? Did you want me to call it an early night as well?" He asked gently, suddenly worried about what her answer would be.

"No, no darling, I want you to enjoy your whole night," she assured him, "Actually I'm calling about Liam."

He felt his anger boiling under his skin, "Liam?" he questioned curiously, "what would you be calling about my best man for tonight?" his tone suddenly a little sterner and judging.

"Well," she said in her seductive voice that made him weak in the knees, "I know that you all are having a 'all wives, girlfriends, and fiancées are barred' evening, but I was hoping you could make sure all the boys cut Liam some slack tonight…Maria's on her way there."

"Maria?" Tony leaned back against the wall, his curiosity piqued, "I don't understand…"

"You will when she gets there darling." Carla whispered, and he detected the despondency in her tone, "I've convinced her to go out there tonight, so just umm, please make sure Liam sees her alright?"

"Anything for you sweetheart." Tony responded, wondering what Maria had to tell Liam that couldn't wait, "Are you alright?" he asked, "You sound a little…upset." He gritted out the last word

"Oh," she breathed out, "the girls have gone against my wishes and threw me this horrid party in the Rovers." She let out a chuckle, "there's a stripper dressed as Zorro and people I barely know and its all just supremely tacky." She let out a breath and he could detect her sadness again, "I just feel, oh Tony I don't know; I know I'm not well liked and all that, but this party just proved that I don't 'ave many people around me that love me for me you know?" He felt his heart sink at her words; she rarely showed her vulnerability to him, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to envelope her in his arms and sooth her pain away.

"Listen sweetheart," he cooed lovingly to her, "I'm not planning on staying out too much longer, so when you get back to the flat, run yourself a bath, and save some space for me alright?"

"No Tony, I don't want you to-" she protested but he cut her off,

"Hey," his voice was firm, "as much fun as this day has been with the lads, there is nothing I'd rather do than spend time with the woman I love."

He faintly heard a sniffle, "okay," she whispered quietly; guilt silently coursing through her though it was unbeknownst to him, "I'll see you in a couple hours then."

"See you then," he smiled lovingly, "I love you."

There was a brief moment of silence, as he awaited her response and his breath hitched in his chest,

"I love you too." She finally responded, her voice cracking before she closed her mobile, though not before he heard her begin to sob silently.

He slowly removed the phone from his ear…he was losing her…

* * *

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish tonight Liam?" Tom hissed at his cousin who was gripping the bar drunkenly and swaying, trying to stay upright, "Did you really believe any good would come of this? Spilling the beans about your love for your brother's widow to the man she's getting married to in a few days?"

"I jus-" Liam hiccuped, "I just had to come clean Tom," he stated sadly, "I knew if I didn't she never would."

"Then she obviously _doesn't want to_ come clean." Tom tried to reason with him

"No, she loves me! She always has," Liam objected jabbing his finger at his cousin, "she loves me not _him_." He mumbled turning back to the bar.

"Okay," Tom began, trying to offset Liam's defensiveness, "You said you told her how you felt?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on his cousin's back.

"yeah," Liam muttered quietly

"And she turned you down? Chose to marry Tony?"

"Yeah bu-but, it's only 'cause she's _scared_. She's scared that I'm gonna 'urt her again," Liam protested, his eyes squinting together as he tried not to slur his words,

"I'm always 'urting her."

"Hurting her how?" Tom pressed curiously

Liam swayed as he gripped the bar beneath his arms, "I kissed her around this time last year right? Then I made it seem like my feelin's for her were all in her head...I played massive mind games with her, because deep down I knew that I never forgave her for choosing our Paul over me," he suppressed a burp, "and whe-when I finally wanted to come clean with her, Maria got pregnant." His tone became somber, "And Carla sh-she must have 'had a change of heart cause she told me how much she loved me before my wedding, and even though I knew it were wrong, I still chose Maria over her...because of the baby." He dropped his head onto his arms, pressing his forehead against the back of his wrist, "and I never chose her when we were growing up either; I pushed her into my brother's arms even though I knew she had a crush on me."

"So what happened tonight then?" his cousin asked pointedly

"I've been telling her all week that I love her, and that I wanted to be with her and only her. And today I went one step further, tellin' her that I wanted to run away with her from 'ere and start fresshhh, right?" he slurred, "but she said I was all talk," he hiccupped, "that I would look at Maria and not go through with it and tha-that-"

"-that she couldn't deal with being hurt by you again." Tom finished for him

"Yeah." Liam drunkenly affirmed somberly before slowly pushing himself to a standing position. "So I decided that I had to prove it to her, and yes-," he slurred drunkenly as he jabbed his pointer finger into his cousin's chest, "-yes I am aware that she is not 'ere, alright?" Tom raised his eyebrow comically at his cousin's drunken aggressiveness, watching with a mixture of amusement and sympathy as Liam continued, "but I jumped first anyways; and I told Tony, but I- I reckon' he already knew." Tom's brow furrowed suspiciously at Liam's comment, "That's why I reckon' he made me best man; so he could keep an eye on me like."

"Well it **was** odd that he chose _you_…" Tom responded quietly, "…and only just a week ago." Despite the amount of alcohol coursing through his bloodstream, Tom's mind went into overdrive, and he encircled his cousin's shoulders with his arm and led him to a more private area. He turned Liam to face him, gripping his shoulders and trying hard to get him to focus. "Liam, look at me and concentrate," he began and waited for Liam to nod drunkenly before continuing, "have you and Carla…you know.." he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Liam let loose a scoffing laugh, before pursing his lips; deciding it was better to tell the truth, "yeah , but only-" he looked up to the ceiling and held up two fingers, "only three times." He giggled slightly before holding up a third finger, "well four if you count the fact that we did it twice last night."

"Last night?" Tom exclaimed, and then shook his head. "Do you think Tony could have found out?"

"Wha?" Liam stated confused, "you think he knows we've been together?" At Tom's expression, Liam's mind began to sober, and looked into his cousin's eyes curiously, "you think that's why he was pesterin' me to answer them questions tonight?"

Tom nodded, "Well he was giving you the evil eye when no one-"

"-when no one mentioned Carla." Liam breathed out, before darting his head around worriedly, "where is he now?"

"He went outside Liam."

"Carla," Liam shakily whispered before running his fingers through his hair, "oh no what 'ave I done?"

"Liam, what are you going on about?"

"He's gonna go after Carla," Liam stated pushing against his cousin, trying desperately to get outside, but he was restrained, "Get outta my way Tom; he's a jealous control freak! I gotta go protect her!"

"Liam, calm down will ya?" Tom growled, pushing his cousin's shoulders back; but as he continued to restrain him, he glanced over the best man's shoulder and his eyes suddenly opened wide, "Lee," he whispered hoarsely, "Tony's back."

Gripping his cousin's arms and taking a deep and shaky breath, Liam turned slowly to face the Scotsman.

"I think it's high time you and I had a wee bit of a chat," Tony stated chillingly, his eyes glinting dangerously under the bar's soft lighting, "don't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you all for the brilliant response to this story so far, and for all the reviews/favs/follows. They really keep me motivated to continue!**_

_**Here's the next installment, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Liam swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering closed for the briefest of moments; the crisp October air was a welcome change from the musty atmosphere he had resided in just moments earlier. He grudgingly and nervously followed Tony along the outside of the lounge, inwardly grateful that his cousin Tom, who had fallen into step beside him, had insisted on tagging along. The Scotsman turned a corner and they found themselves in a dark alleyway, just a block or so away from where the rest of the stag party remained drinking inside; Liam felt his stomach flip nervously, and stopped a few feet behind Tony, leaning against the wall in a vain effort to stop the world from spinning around him. He kept his eyes fixed on the groom's back; Liam could see him taking a few controlled breaths, his fists clenching and unclenching in anger before he turned sharply; eyeing his best man closely with his dark eyes.

"So," Tony began almost chirpily, "you and Carla," Liam swallowed the lump forming in his throat in anticipation, "How long has it been going on?"

Liam scrunched his face up in mock confusion, "How long 'as what been going on?"

"Your little affair." Tony sneered

"Whoa mate," Liam slurred rather drunkenly taking a step back and holding his hands out in front of him, "who said anything about an affair?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, "so you're not sleeping with my fiancée then?"

Liam stared defiantly at him, swaying slightly in his inebriated state, "I didn't say that either." He mumbled bravely and he heard Tom let out a frustrated breath from beside him.

"So you admit that you slept together?" Tony interrogated him

Liam narrowed his eyes at the Scotsman as he mulled over how to best answer the question. He had finally come clean about his feelings inside the club, and he wanted nothing more than to shout from the rooftops that not only was he in love with his sister-in-law, but that he had made passionate love to her on three separate occasions; but his heart fluttered nervously at the thought of how Tony might react, and he became consumed with worry for Carla's safety. He lowered his head to the ground and took a deep breath before raising his eyes back up to the groom, "yeah," he responded quietly but firmly, "yeah we slept together;" he saw Tony's jaw twitch at the information he just revealed before quickly and despondently adding, "but she regretted it the moment it 'appened." He lied, hoping his fib would offset any rage the Scotsman might take out on his fiancée. "She were missing Paul, I just lost my son, and Maria and I just 'ad a massive row…" he looked to the ground, playing up the sadness factor, "we were comforting each other and things went too far; she knew it were a mistake," he stated sadly, inwardly hoping Tony believed his lies.

"But you didn't." It was more of a statement than a question, but Tony's voice had softened slightly, giving Liam more confidence to look back up into his eyes.

"No." Liam answered honestly, speaking the truth about that night for the first time, "I've loved her from the moment I first laid eyes on her," he narrowed his eyes at the groom, a burst of confidence overtaking him, "but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Of course I knew," Tony snapped, "I wasn't born yesterday." His accent practically dripped of sarcasm and he again fixed his best man with a menacing glare, "I knew the moment we met that you harbored romantic feelings for your brother's widow," he snarled, "any moron with eyes could see it; you are not as good of a liar as you think you are sunshine." A smirk pulled at Tony's lips, "the way you hung protectively over her shoulder; the way you interfered in our relationship from the get go, threatening me to stay away from her; the way you stared at her, undressing her with your eyes; the way you flaunt Maria in front of her trying to make her jealous; the way you'd get jealous when your cousin here flirted shamelessly with her-"

"So that's why you made me your best man then eh?" Liam interrupted him knowingly, his eyebrow raising in a silent challenge to his adversary, "all that rubbish about fallin' out with your brother was just a cover was it? To keep an eye on me?"

Tony took an ominous step towards him but Liam defiantly stood his ground, "and it seems that I was justified now wasn't I?" he stated through clenched teeth, emphasizing the last two words mockingly and Liam's jaw twitched in response. Tony smiled evilly, "though it seems that I no longer have anything to worry about now do I sunshine?" He took another step forward closing the gap between them, "you know, you were wrong about one thing Liam; the best man didn't lose," his smile grew wider and more malicious, "the _better_ man won." He leaned in ever closer, his nose mere inches from the younger man's and whispered, "Carla is **_mine_**." He watched as Liam's eyes brimmed with tears, feeling a wave of satisfaction course through him as he watched the man's heart shatter before his very eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he stated stepping back and looking between both Liam and Tom, "I need to go and have a chat with my gorgeous fiancée."

As he made a move to step around him, Liam suddenly felt fear course through him; his heart beating in his ears, he quickly grabbed fistfuls of Tony's shirt at his collar bone, taking the Scotsman by surprise and drawing him closer to him; he could hear Tom yell his name, and feel his hands on his shoulders trying to pry him away, but adrenaline was pumping furiously through Liam's veins as he sneered at the man he had apprehended, "if you so much as think about 'urting her, I'll kill you," he threatened through clenched teeth, his eyes blazing with a fire Tony had never seen before.

The groom let out a chuckle, "You really are an idiot aren't you Connor?" he stated condescendingly, "I would never so much as harm a hair on her head," he stated truthfully as he covered the younger man's hands with his own, prying them off his shirt, "you however…" Tony trailed off menacingly as he pulled out of the grip and walked around Liam, leaving him and Tom rooted to the spot, curiously pondering the meaning behind his words.

Tony stepped out of the alleyway, a feeling of supreme satisfaction befalling him as he headed back towards the lounge. This worked out better than he had planned; he knew Liam was lying about having only slept with Carla once, but now that he knew about his feelings for her, he could use it to his advantage.

Just as he reached the door of the lounge, he saw a black cab approach; a familiar head of bouncy blond waves in the backseat. Smiling, he approached the car and opened the door for its passenger.

"Maria," he stated happily, offering his hand and helping her to step onto the sidewalk, "what a wonderful surprise." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hiya Tony," Maria replied softly, a big smile gracing her face, "sorry to interrupt your stag party but is our Liam around?"

"No apologies necessary, I'm sure he will be pleased as punch to see you," he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her in the direction of the alleyway; "Liam, Tom and I had just stepped out for a wee bit of fresh air," he stopped momentarily and turned to face her, "oh and I should warn you: your husband hit the sauce a little hardcore tonight," he said with a wink.

"Oh aye, why doesn't that surprise me?" Maria said with a chuckle and they continued on their way to the alley.

Just as they were about to turn the bend, Liam and Tom rounded the corner themselves. Liam's eyes went wide upon seeing Tony's arm around Maria, suddenly wondering if he called her and spilled the beans after he had disappeared from the club following Liam's confession; but the look on Maria's face showed only happiness and he inwardly sighed in relief and- _'is that disappointment?'_ he thought.

"Maria," Tom acknowledged first, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I had something really important to tell Liam, and Carla said I should come straight away." Maria replied happily

"Carla said?" Liam asked curiously, aware of Tony's menacing glare being fixed on him, "since when do you listen to anything Carla says?" he asked snidely.

"She was very insistent." Maria responded with a smile

"Tom?" Tony addressed the Irishman loudly, causing him to jump slightly in shock, "perhaps we should give the lovebirds to some privacy?" Tom nodded his agreement, glancing quickly to his cousin, but Maria interrupted,

"No, no. Actually you two can hear it an' all since we're all family, or soon to be family I should say." She said happily, and Tony suddenly felt his heart leap; he had a feeling that he knew what she was about to say and he was beginning to dread hearing the words and what they meant for him...

"Maria-" Liam began but he was cut off

"Let the woman speak man," Tony ordered him warningly, "she came all this way to tell you something of the upmost importance." Liam glared at him but grudgingly obliged

"I'm pregnant." Maria stated chirpily

Tom was the first to react, "oh wow! Congratulations!" he stated happily, reaching out for her, "come 'ere!" he stated drawing her in for a hug as Liam and Tony simply stared at each other, realization dawning on the two of them.

This was the reason Carla turned down Liam tonight; why she insisted Tony let Maria see her husband. Panic began to settle over him, and Tony knew he had to get to Carla as soon as possible, _before_ her brother-in-law decided to do something rash.

Liam on the other hand, was in a total state of shock as he stared at Tony. _'She didn't turn me down because she didn't love me,' _he realized forlornly, _'she turned me down because she knew Maria was pregnant.' _The thought should have made him jump for joy, now knowing that she was lying about her feelings towards him; but instead he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces; she sacrificed her own happiness for his and his wife's. He hadn't even noticed that Steve, Dev, Jason, Kirk and Ryan had arrived in time to hear the announcement, each pulling his wife in for congratulatory hugs; he simply lowered his eyes to the ground; for the second time in a matter of hours, he felt the love of his life slip through his fingers forever.

Tony turned and drew Maria into a hug, "Congratulations my dear." He stated, his eyes firmly locked onto Liam's, "You must be over the moon to have another chance at a happy family." He pulled away from her softly, and kissed her cheek, "You've inspired me Maria; no party is worth being away from the person you love more than anything in this world, especially when you have something important to tell them." He glanced at Liam, who remained unblinking as Maria threw herself into his chest. Tony smirked as he watched Liam reluctantly raise his arms to embrace his wife; sadness washing across his face and draining his vibrant blue eyes into limpid pools of despair. "Now if you'll excuse me lads, thank you for the amazing time but I really must go and see my fiancée. Come on Ryan, you best hitch a ride back with me." He stated and pulled a rather drunk and reluctant Ryan with him.

"What? You're going to interrupt her hen night?" Maria asked curiously with a smirk to Tony and Ryan's retreating backs.

Tony turned around, continuing to walk backwards, and threw his arms out to either side of him, "What can I say: love knows no boundaries," He smiled evilly, "Isn't that right Liam?"

The men of the stag party, excluding Kirk, all looked awkwardly at each other, and Steve nervously began to bite his fingernail.

Trying to offset the tension, Lloyd shouted at Tony, "just admit it: you're a lightweight Gordon!"

Tony smiled as he poured Ryan into the cab he hailed, "let's just say I'm acting as though 'this is my last day on earth', boys." He winked at them, his gaze lingering on the hurt expression on Liam's face and climbed into the cab as the men wolf-whistled.

"Looks like he's up for some '_fox-hunting'_ eh lads?" Jason stated with a smirk as he elbowed Kirk, watching as the cab pulled away.

Tom and Steve eyed Liam carefully; watching as he held a blissful Maria in his arms, completely unaware of what occurred just a short hour ago.

The three men exchanged nervous glances, dread overtaking them all, wondering what Tony really had in mind for Carla…


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter! Thank you for the great response to this story, and for all the reviews, favs and follows!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this latest installment! :)** _

* * *

Tony followed Carla into the flat, closing the door behind him and punching the security code onto the alarm keypad. He turned slowly, eyeing his fiancée curiously as she moved through the kitchen.

"You were very quiet on the drive home," he stated knowingly, jingling the keys in his hand before dropping them on the counter; "very unlike you," he continued as he walked around the counter so he that he was now standing behind her, placing his hands delicately on her hips, "usually you are quite feisty and bubbly when you've had a few drinks in you." He placed a kiss on her cheek, and as he felt her lean back against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to him.

"I guess I just never thought I'd be back here again…" Carla said sadly, her voice just above a whisper.

He let out a deep sigh, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I'm sorry sweetheart," he whispered lovingly, pressing a soft kiss on her shoulder, "I sometimes forget that it's only been a year since your Paul passed on. Tonight must have been so hard on you…"

'_Understatement of the year…'_ Carla thought to herself, her conversation with Liam flashing through her mind.

"I'm sorry I should have realized…" Tony apologized gently to her, his hand coming up and stroking her hair.

She turned slowly in his arms, guilt coursing through her as her eyes met his. "How were you to know?" she whispered her hand coming up and caressing his cheek.

He took the time to observe her closely, having not had the opportunity when he picked her up from the pub. Though from afar her makeup appeared flawless, up close he could see the smudges of eyeliner; her green orbs were slightly red and puffy, and faint grey mascara smudges could be seen on the sides of her cheeks; remnants of where she had no doubt pushed her tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You've been crying." He said gently, more of a statement than a question. She didn't respond; only looked to the ground as fresh tears began to appear again. "Oh Carla," he whispered, his heart breaking at seeing her so vulnerable, "come here sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around her, and sighed deeply when he felt her return his embrace. Her fingers dug into the back of his shirt as she clung to him for strength, turning her head to nestle into the nook of his neck and shoulder. He caressed her hair, laying gentle kisses upon the top of her head.

After a few minutes she pulled back from him, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand; pushing fresh mascara smudges over the old ones. "I'm fine," she stated albeit a little shakily; her defenses coming back up. At his concerned look she smiled, closing her eyes and gave him a reassuring nod, "Really, I'll be okay." She fixed him with a gentle look and he felt his heart melting. He grasped her face between his hands and pressed a loving and sweet kiss to her lips. When they pulled apart she inhaled and smiled at him, "I'll tell you what," she began, her voice returning to normal, "we still have a bottle of wine in the fridge. Why don't I go get the bath started and you pour us a couple of glasses, eh?"

He returned her smile, "how could I resist?" She leaned in and brushed her lips against his with an unbridled passion before seductively stepping away from him and heading towards the bathroom.

She exhaled a deep breath upon entering the bathroom before turning her trembling body and pressing it against the now closed door. Her hands were shaking as she brought them up to rest on either side of her head, her fingers grabbing fistfuls of hair in frustration. Her heart was thundering in her chest; the events of the past six hours making her sick to her stomach. She had a man who adored her, loved her, worshipped her. A man whom she herself adored and loved. But then there was Liam...

_...God, it was always Liam!_

She wasn't lying when she told Tony that she never believed she'd be here again; only her meaning was much more layered than simply referring to that of a second marriage. This was the second time she was to be torn between her fiancee, and the man who was the love of her life. This was the second time that Liam Connor told her that he was in love with her before she was due to marry someone else; the second time he tried to convince her to run away with him; and the second time that, upon her refusal, he cursed her impending marriage.

She took a shaky breath and, flattening her palms against the cool pressed wood behind her, pushed herself away from the door and strode towards the jetted tub. She leaned forward and turned on the faucet, allowing the water to gush over her outstretched hand for a few moments before reaching forward and pulling the small latch to plug the drain. She sat on the edge, watching as the water slowly filled the fibreglass tub.

It was breaking her heart to refuse Liam again, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Little Miss Muffet was pregnant again, and this time she would ensure she wouldn't be blamed should history repeat itself and Maria suffer the trauma of another miscarriage. She sighed as she thought of Liam's perfect little wife; she was a good woman really; a good wife, a good friend if given half the chance, and she would be an incredible mother…much better than she could ever hope to be herself. Though she tried to avoid the inevitable, Carla had reluctantly started to grow fond of Maria in recent months; despite the jealousy that coursed through her at the mere idea that she was the one who would spend the rest of her life with the man Carla loved more than anything in the known world. But Maria didn't deserve to be mistreated by Liam anymore. She knew he used her as a pawn to make Carla jealous in the beginning, and then it backfired; Maria fell pregnant, they rushed into a marriage…all because Liam wanted to punish Carla for marrying Paul all those years ago.

And now here they were: both _loving_ the ones they were with, but deeply and madly _in love_ with each other. She let out a frustrated groan as she dropped some bath gel into the rushing water; both Maria and Tony didn't deserve this. She had made the right decision in turning Liam down tonight. She looked towards the door, hearing Tony whistling softly as he made his rounds about the flat and smiled softly. She did love Tony. She loved him very much in fact. She was deeply attracted to him, and knew he would do whatever he could to make her happy. And now that this Liam business was put behind her, she would focus all her attention on returning the affections that Tony bestowed upon her.

She rose from her place at the tub, and lit the candles that were strewn about the bathroom, before dimming the lights. She caught her reflection in the mirror, realizing she looked a right state. She gave her likeness a reassuring smile; tonight she would make it up to her fiancée for her recent distance.

_'Tonight,'_ she thought as she slowly removed her dress and underwear, _'tonight is the start of a new beginning.'_

She watched as he sauntered into the bathroom, the candlelight highlighting his dark features. He had changed into his dressing gown and out of his stag shirt and trousers. He smiled as he handed her the glass of wine, before perching on the side of the tub.

The bubbles covered the gorgeous body he knew lay beneath the water; the water lapping just above the swell of her breasts, and one knee seductively poking out from beneath the sudsy water. A few wayward strands of hair clung to her face while the remainder was twisted into a clip at the crown of her head, and he wondered how she was able to keep all that thick, luxurious hair in place with such a small item.

"Are you not going to join me?" she asked huskily, and he let his eyes roam her face and neck before responding.

"Not yet," he answered, a hard edge to his voice, "I think we need to have a little chat first…" he trailed off as he took a sip of wine

"What about?" she asked curiously, her stomach suddenly flipping nervously.

"Something Liam said tonight." He responded coldly

"Liam?" she rose an inquisitive eyebrow, "Depending on how much he's 'ad to drink I'm surprised you were able to understand anything he would have said." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Her smile soon fell though as Tony fixed her with a cold glare. "Tony?" she began hesitantly, "What's going on?"

"Funny thing isn't he your brother-in-law?" Tony replied

"Hilarious." She responded her brows furrowing.

"Tends to have quite a loose tongue when he's been on the drink…" Tony implored, taking another sip of his wine and continuing to glare at her from over the rim of the goblet.

Carla suddenly felt very vulnerable under his gaze. Here she was sat in a tub, completely naked and at his mercy while he was positioned facing her, in obvious anger over something that Liam had said. She began to shake in spite of herself as a sudden wave of fear flushed over her; she swallowed hard before shakily speaking again, "I'm sorry Tony but I don't follow you. What's this all about?"

He swallowed the cold wine, and ran his tongue over his teeth before locking his eyes on hers, "you and Liam…" he watched the slight twitch in her jaw, "and this little affair you have both been engaged in behind my back…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews/favs and follows. This story promises to be my new baby, and will be just as suspenseful as Possessive Impulse. I hope you all are up for a bit of a thrilling ride! :)**_

_**Here is the latest installment and please be reminded of the 'M' rating on this fic for sexual content, violence and mature subject matter. If this upsets you, please read no further.**_

_**As always, reviews and comments are very much appreciated. :)**_

* * *

Carla felt her heart lurch in her chest. _'Damn you Liam,'_ she thought angrily, _'what the hell did you do?'_

She simply stared at her fiancée in response to his question; she could feel every muscle in her body tense, as if bracing herself for an onslaught of blows.

'_But he wouldn't attack me, surely?'_ she thought hastily, _'he wouldn't lay a finger on me… Would he? No, he loves me…'_

'…_yeah, and you cheated on him with your brother-in-law,' _Her conscience piped in like the annoying git it was, further invoking her insecurities.

Tony was glaring at her; one eye twitching softly in the candlelight, making him look almost maniacal and villainous; and she couldn't help but be quite terrified of him at the moment.

He could sense her fear of him, and instead of feeding off of it, it made him all the more angry. He placed the glass on the floor and leaned in towards her, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Why do I sense that you're scared? Why would you be scared of me?" he asked her, a mix of frustration and anger evident in his voice.

She swallowed hard and kept her eyes fixed on his, "I'm not." She didn't even convince herself with that one.

He cocked his head to the side "I think you are." He said before darting his tongue across his top lip.

"Tony,-" she breathed out and she tried to shift herself into a better seated position in the tub but was restrained as he quickly shifted from his place, perched on the edge of the basin, to his knees at the side of the tub, his hand pushing her shoulder down angrily, forcing her to remain awkwardly lying in the tub as the sudsy water sloshed around and over the fiberglass sides from the momentum.

"Don't you get up," he ordered her viciously, unfazed by the warm water that splashed onto his knees as he shook her wet shoulder in a vice-like grip, "I want you to stay right where you are until we finish this little chat, do you understand?" he gritted out, his face coming dangerously close to hers, and his lips forming a sadistic sneer, "I think you owe me that much don't you?"

She could feel the hot tears sting her eyes as an uncontrollable wave of fear shuddered through her; she swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she absorbed the hatred and anger being directed at her from his normally gentle and loving gaze. Her breathing became erratic, and she closed her eyes and inhaled a shaky breath.

She was suddenly back in her flat just over a year ago when the same sort of anger and hatred was being directed at her from her husband Paul after he had ferociously launched a glass tumbler at the wall in front of her, narrowly missing the back of her head. His face had contorted into a scowl as he marched purposefully towards her and in that instant she had honestly believed he would have beaten her to a pulp.

And now here she was; just over a year later, completely helpless as another man she loved was about to unleash his fury upon her; _'only this time'_ she thought despairingly, _'this time I deserve it.'_ Her body, already trembling, began to convulse in tremors, and she bit her lip to try to steady herself as her fiancee's fingers dug painfully into the soft flesh of her shoulder.

Tony watched her inner struggle, a sudden wave of guilt flushing over him at her vulnerable state. But damn it he was angry at her! The thought of Liam Connor holding her naked body against his in the throes of lovemaking had been enough to push Tony over the edge. His jealousy was so strong he felt for sure that he could simply drown her now if it weren't for his conscience informing him that it would not cure his breaking heart. He took a few steadying breaths as his mind reeled:

'_O, beware, my lord, of jealousy! It is the green-eyed monster, which doth mock the meat it feeds on.'_

Othello….The Moor of Venice: A man so overcome by jealousy that he killed his wife Desdemona and her suspected lover, before taking his own life. True, in Shakespeare's play the wife had not been unfaithful to her husband, as Carla had been to him; _'but'_, Tony reasoned, before exhaling and dropping his head forward; '_but that doesn't mean that I too wouldn't regret hurting the woman I love once the fog clears from my mind.'_

He released his grip on her shoulder, a wave of nausea sweeping over him upon seeing the bright red marks he had now inflicted upon her delicate skin. He brushed his fingers across her cheek before gently cupping it in his hand and eased her face towards his.

She flinched as his fingers grazed her cheek, and kept her eyes closed as he gently turned her head towards his. She couldn't look into his eyes; she was far too overcome with the shame that coursed through her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the anger and betrayal she would find lingering behind his glare.

"Carla?" he whispered softly to her, his voice once again that of a man in love, "Carla please look at me sweetheart," he pleaded with her. She slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes, and felt the tears roll down her cheeks as they met his. "Just tell me: is it true?" he pressed gently.

Her face contorted in despair as she pressed her quivering lips together, trying unsuccessfully to repress the sob that threatened to escape; "I'm sorry," she choked out barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He felt the hot tears falling down his face as well and in one swift movement reached forward and pulled her out of the tub. He wrapped his arms around her naked body, angrily pulling the clip from her head so that he could caress her hair as she stood trembling and crying in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, pl-please be-believe me Tony…" she stuttered

"Shhh" he cooed, before stepping away from her momentarily and grabbing a towel from the rack beside him. He wrapped it about her shoulders, rubbing the soft material up and down her body in an attempt to keep her warm. She winced and let out a soft hiss of pain as he wiped the towel across her shoulder. He leaned his head against hers, disgusted with himself for having caused her injury, and took in a deep steadying breath before wrapping the towel around her tighter and pulling away from the embrace. "Look," he began softly as he opened the shower door and turned on the water, "why don't you rinse off in here, hmm? Then come out onto the sofa, and we'll talk this through okay?"

She simply nodded her agreement, biting her lower lip apprehensively and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He watched as she stepped into the glass shower before picking up his goblet and downing the remainder of the wine. He looked into the mirror, inhaling and exhaling deeply for a few moments before reaching down and flicking the latch in the tub to unplug the drain. When he turned back around, he saw his fiancée hunched over in the shower, the water running over her body, surrounding her like a protective blanket. She must of thought he left the bathroom and he made his way to the door to give her some privacy but halted mid-step when he heard it: a heart wrenching cry. He turned slowly to look back through the glass at her, and felt his heart tearing apart as she began to sob, the palm of her hand pressing against her forehead as the other palm pressed against the wall, holding her in an upright position.

He nudged the door closed, walking back towards the shower and removed his robe, letting it pool around his feet. He opened the glass door slowly, and she spun to face him in surprise. He gave her a small smile and stepped into the shower with her, closing the door behind him.

He simply watched her for a few moments. She looked down, trying to conceal the fact that she had been crying; the water gently fell down her head and face, her black hair now wet and clinging to her skin and her arms were gently wrapped around her chest, hugging herself protectively. His eyes traveled the length of her body, suddenly much more relieved that things had not gone according to plan. Had he succeeded and murdered her lover, she would have grieved for his untimely and tragic death, and in doing so may have pushed her further from _him_ in the process. Instead, he had now secured the best revenge possible; he had his gorgeous fiancée all to himself, and he got to rub Liam's nose in it every chance he got. He felt aroused with this new development as his eyes traveled the length of her body; loving the way the water lapped around her curves.

He stepped forward and grasped her face between his hands, forcing her to look up at him, "You chose me?" he asked her quietly, and she bit her lip and nodded. "Do you still love me?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side as she gazed upon him almost pleadingly,

"Of course I still love you, I've never stopped loving you," she whispered before her eyes looked up to the ceiling and along the wall of the shower, "but how can you still love me?"

"Because we all make mistakes," he responded, his hands sliding down her arms and grasping her hands in his.

"Are you not angry with me?" She asked timidly

"Well I wasn't best pleased when I found out," he responded, "but I love you too much to let you go without a fight Carla," he answered truthfully, one hand caressing her hair from the top of her head until it came to rest on the side of her cheek, leaning in until his lips hovered over hers, "we'll clear the air in a little while sweetheart, but for right now," he whispered seductively, "why don't you show me how much you love me…"

Her eyes searched his briefly before he captured her lips in a fevored kiss, one which she returned with equal passion, a small whimper of relief escaping her as she did so. His hands began to roam her naked and wet body and he pushed her against the wall of the shower. His fingers skillfully trailed along her skin, and he broke their kiss to gaze into her eyes, now wide with desire as he lay kisses along her neck and chest. Her hips bucked against his as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, before gently nipping at it, causing her to moan in response.

He stood upright again, his fingers inching ever lower and he leaned his forehead against hers as he nudged her thighs apart and slipped two of his fingers into her silken folds. She leaned her head back against the wall, the water from the shower that lapped onto Tony's back, trailing down her hips and thighs, further increasing her desire. He continued to press kisses into her neck, nipping and biting the skin as his fingers pleasured her, his thumb applying pressure to her bud.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and turned his head quickly in shock before relaxing and smirking evilly as the figure came into focus. Carla didn't realize they had an audience, her head still turned facing away from the entrance door. Tony couldn't believe his luck as he continued to smile at their shocked visitor and continued his pleasurable administrations on his fiancee. He could feel her beginning to reach her peak and pulled his fingers out of her. Her eyes opened half-lidded and she grasped the hair on the back of his head, urging him to continue. He leaned his head against hers, blocking her view of the rest of the bathroom before grabbing one of her hands in his and hoisting it above her head; his fingers interlaced with hers as her eyes searched his inquisitively.

"Beg me…" he ordered her in a hushed tone, "I want you to beg me for your release."

Her thighs were trembling and he pushed his arousal teasing between her legs, allowing her to grind along its length for a moment before pulling away again. She moaned in disappointment, and he gripped her hand a little tighter and pushed against her harder, "beg me Carla," he ordered her more forcefully and she became more aroused with his aggression.

"Please," she breathed out, "Please Tony," she pleaded with him.

"Louder," he commanded her in her ear, knowing she was putty in his hands as he teased her earlobe with soft nips, and he easily hoisted her leg up around his hip, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her backside, his cock poised at her centre.

"Tony please!" she begged louder and let out a cry as he plunged into her, her face turned to the back of the shower as he thrust into her, pushing her over the edge.

Tony's eyes however were fixed on their visitor, his lips laying multiple kisses along his fiancee's shoulder and collar bone but ensuring the back of his head pressed against her jaw; keeping her head turned away from him and her lover who stood watching in horror and sorrow from the doorway as Carla cried out Tony's name in between moans. Tony smiled against her as he continued to thrust into her, his arousal intensifying as he watched Liam Connor's eyes well with tears as he backed away towards the exit. Tony felt himself nearing his own orgasm, and finally tore his eyes from his rival, turning his head and pressing his lips along Carla's throat; her head was thrown back against the shower wall, her eyes closed in ecstasy as her leg wrapped tighter around Tony's hip.

Liam quietly shut the door to the bathroom and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He could hear her continue to cry out as she came down from her euphoria and they mingled with Tony's moans of pleasure. He quickly made his way out of the flat, not remembering what possessed him to make his way over to hers in the first place.

He made his way down the stairs and out of the main doors, replacing the spare key Paul had hidden years ago back under the rock where he had found it. He wiped the tears that had fallen down his cheeks with the back of his hand as he walked back towards Coronation Street.

When he had arrived at her flat, he was expecting to find them in the midst of an almighty row. When there was no answer to his incessant knocking, he began to fear the worst, and hurriedly entered the quiet flat. He didn't know what possessed him to enter the bathroom when he heard the rushing water, but fear for Carla's safety from the hands of her jealous and controlling fiancée had his insides in knots and his mind racing as he half-expected to find her lifeless body in the tub. What he found instead broke his already fragile heart into a million shards.

He angrily kicked at the wall of a building as the images flooded his mind; Tony smirking evilly at him; Carla's gorgeous body as it bucked and trembled in pleasure; her moans, her husky voice as she begged for release…

Liam stopped at a bus shelter; his body still tipsy from the alcohol causing him to stumble ungracefully onto the bench. He dropped his head into his hands and attempted to massage the images away from his mind when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, and upon seeing Carla's name flash across the screen he answered it hopefully,

"Carla –" he began but was cut off

"Wrong again sunshine." The Scottish accent was dripping in triumph and Liam could almost see the smile plastered across his face. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"you sick-" he gritted out angrily

"Ah ah ah," Tony warned him, "let's not go saying things we can't take back now Liam…more so than you've already have done tonight."

"What do you want?" Liam asked angrily.

"A meeting with my best man…right now. Meet me in the car park of Carla's and my flat…I know you haven't gone too far away." With that Tony snapped the mobile shut.

Liam swallowed hard before closing his mobile and rising shakily to his feet. Taking a deep breath he began the trek back to the flat.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sooo I got caught up in this fic and have postponed updating both Possessive Impulse and Wishing I Had Never Left. As I finished this chapter I started fleshing out the next chapter and I could have it up as soon as tomorrow morning (Canada time). By that point I'll hopefully have peaked enough interest to then go on and update the other two fics. :) **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and comments and for the favs and follows. It really keeps me motivated, and after you read the next chapter I don't know how many of you will react...I guess we shall all go through this together eh?**_

_**As always reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. :)**_

* * *

Carla sat on the chaise of her sofa; her legs outstretched, and her chin resting on the pillow that she hugged tightly to her as she mulled over the tumultuous night she had just experienced. When she awoke this morning, she certainly wasn't expecting her hen party to be anything more than a girly pampering session followed by some dinner and drinks. What she got instead was the love of her life professing his undying love for her to her fiancée during his stag do, and throwing her life into utter chaos.

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her damp hair. She had been so terrified sitting in that tub when Tony had accosted her; the anger in his eyes, the betrayal, the hurt…she thought for sure he would strike her. But again she was surprised when he instead forgave her infidelity and proceeded to seduce her in the shower. His overly merciful gesture worried her; it was not like Tony to let things go that easily…

She gave a slight jump when she felt his hand stroke her damp hair, before raising her head to look up at him and she smiled softly. He handed her a steaming mug of tea before edging the robe she wore gently off her shoulders. Leaning down he lay a gentle kiss on the red marks that littered her small shoulder, and pulled the strap of her slip down. He pressed an ice pack to the bruised flesh before sitting on the arm of the sofa and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm just going to step outside for a little bit; get some air," he said to her, gently caressing her other arm with his fingers, "Keep the ice on that for fifteen minutes, I should be back by then."

"But-," she leaned her head against his chest as she looked up curiously into his now gentle eyes, "but I thought you wanted to talk? You know, sort through this?"

"I do," he responded softly with a small smile, "but I just need to clear my head for a little bit. To be perfectly honest, I'm absolutely disgusted with myself for causing you injury," he said forlornly, his eyes glancing to the ice pack and his hand caressing her arm beneath it.

She looked down to her mug, her fingers running along the rim and gave a gentle shake of her head, "don't be. It's not like it wasn't deserved," she mumbled in a hushed voice.

He lifted her chin with his index finger; once again gazing into her eyes before he gently ran the finger down her cheek, "No it wasn't. Nothing is ever worth physically harming the one you love," he stated gingerly, ignoring his conscience as it chided him for being so hypocritical. His facial expression became serious and his dark eyes brimmed with tears as he formed his next words carefully, "I would never harm a hair on your head," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion "you do know that don't you?"

"I know." She responded, giving his arm a gentle squeeze and flashing him a crooked smile.

He leaned down and kissed her gently before standing up again, "Right, so I'll be back in a wee bit and then we can talk this out."

"Okay." She nodded and watched as he walked out of the flat, blowing a kiss to her over his shoulder. She turned her head back to her hands and drummed her fingers against the mug that lay nestled between her palms. Her mind raced as it tried to determine the possible reasons why Liam came clean the way that he did. Was he trying to force her to choose? Did he not accept her decision?

She sighed and rose the mug to her lips, taking a sip of the hot liquid and running her tongue over her upper lip after she swallowed. _'Perhaps Liam just didn't believe you when you told him that you didn't love him,'_ her heart tried to reason with her, _'and if he doesn't believe you and still wants to be with you, then how can you continue to deny your heart what it really wants?'_ She closed her eyes and raised her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose.

'_For Maria,'_ her mind rationalized, _'for that innocent little baby,_' she opened her eyes, her lower lip quivering as she felt a single salty tear slide down her cheek, _'…for him.'_ She took a shaky breath. She knew her mind was right. Liam would come to realize why she did what she did in time, and he'll eventually understand that it was for the best. He deserved a wife that didn't come attached with the baggage that _she_ was burdened to carry; the secrets of a tumultuous childhood that she had long since buried deep within her. And as for her? Tony was a good and loving man, and one who she did care very deeply for: a man who she loved. But most importantly, Tony was the one whom she could love and with whom she could live out the rest of their marriage without him ever getting close enough to her built-up defenses to see the scared, vulnerable, and damaged woman that lay beneath…there was only one man who could break down her barriers, and it was the man she was letting go.

The tear traveled the curve of her jaw for a long moment before finally releasing its grip on her chin and splashing onto her wrist; it was followed almost immediately by another, and then another; and as the sob she had tried to contain fought its way past her lips, there in her flat, with her face nestling into the soft pillow that she cradled, Carla said good-bye to the man she loved: her Liam.

* * *

Liam stood nervously in the car park awaiting Tony's arrival. He saw the main doors swing open and the Scotsman edge his way around them. He slowly made his way towards his best man, and Liam felt an uncontrollable rage surge through him at the mere sight of the cocky groom.

"Liam!" Tony addressed him almost cheerfully as he came to stand before him, "glad you could take time away from your _perving_ of your sister-in-law to meet with me."

Liam scoffed and leaned in closer to Tony, "it wasn't like that and you know it!" He stated between clenched teeth.

"Then what was it like?" Tony challenged him, thoroughly enjoying riling the younger man up, "I mean, you broke into our flat-"

"Uhhh I used the spare emergency key?!" Liam interjected, raising an eyebrow sarcastically

"-you waltzed into our bathroom-," Tony ignored him,

"I didn't waltz-," Liam responded almost instinctively, his voice just above a whisper and a frown forming on his face, as he was momentarily transported back into a memory.

"-you clearly heard that the shower was on," Tony continued giving him an evil smirk,

"...I can't waltz…" Liam mumbled, remembering the way Carla had said it to him during one of their arguments just the year prior

"-and correct me if I'm wrong, but I didn't think that I was your type sunshine?" Tony finished

"Like I said," Liam stated again, his voice firmer, "it _wasn't_ like that."

"So what was it then?" Tony pressed, his smirk still securely in place

"I thought-" Liam began strongly thrusting his arm out for effect but stopped short of answering the question. He dropped his head to the ground, his arm falling back to his side and he puffed out his breath in frustration.

"Well?" Tony edged him

Liam fixed his stance, his hands now on his hips as he raised his eyes and pinned Tony with a glare, "I thought you two might 'ave had a row. I thought _**maybe**_ you had 'urt her."

Tony let out a humorless chuckle, "Wait," he began, his brow furrowing "did-did you think I _killed_ her?" he asked incredulously. Liam didn't have to respond for him to know the answer. Tony gave a slight nod before looking off towards the parked cars, his tongue sweeping across his top teeth. "Do you honestly believe that I would hurt her?" he asked quietly, finally turning his head back to the man in front of him, "do you _really_ think that I would have it in me to kill the woman I love? The woman I worship?" his voice was gentle, and pleading.

"I don't know what you're capable of Tony," Liam answered honestly, "All I know is what your ex-wife warned me of last year."

"Lindsay?" Tony scoffed and shook his head angrily, "God, that woman has blighted my entire existence," he grumbled in annoyance before asking Liam curiously, "and what exactly did my extremely clingy, needy, and jealous ex-wife have to say about me?"

"That Carla bit off more than she could chew gettin' involved with you, and to just wait until she does something that you disapprove of," Liam responded, "and that she hoped I'd be around to pick up the pieces then."

Tony bit his lip angrily as he listened to Liam's words; shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips, he rubbed the palm of his hand across his mouth and turned so his back was to his best man.

"Can you see why I'd be concerned?" Liam asked quietly

"Yes of course; I can understand completely." Tony answered in a hushed voice, before turning back to face him, "but I can assure you, despite my ex-wife's allegations, that I would sooner take my own life than have any harm come to Carla."

They stood eyeing each other for a few moments before Tony finally broke the silence, "look Liam; you laid your cards on the table tonight, and if it wasn't for the fact that it is my fiancée that you are in love with, I would have commended you for it." He paused as Liam lowered his gaze to the floor, stepping closer to him and taking on an understanding tone, "but the truth is that Carla chose _me_. And you need to respect that decision, and you need to let her go." Liam raised his eyes to look into Tony's, unable to hide the hurt that lay behind them but the Scotsman continued, "she doesn't deserve to be put through this turmoil anymore; to be your flight of fancy whenever you so desire her to be."

"_Flight of fancy_?" Liam stated incredulously, "I _**love**_ her. I always 'ave-"

"And you did what about it exactly?" Tony asked raising his voice above the younger man's, "hmm? You played mind games with her; you used your pregnant girlfriend to make her jealous, secretly hoping that Carla would dump me and be sat at home all alone pining for _you_, until you decided it was time to man up;" Liam shook his head but Tony pressed on, "and as our wedding got ever closer, you finally realized that she was getting married again, - that she was actually happy with someone other than you-, and you panicked; and you confessed your undying love for her." Liam pressed his lips together, continuing to shake his head, and Tony let out a sigh, "look Liam, I'm not saying that you don't love her. I see it in your eyes, I _**saw**_ it in your eyes the first time we met," Tony stepped closer to him, his eyes scanning his face sympathetically, "you love her the way I do. But you lost your chance."

"Is this why you called me 'round here?" Liam snapped bitterly, "to have a nice little 'eart to 'eart?" Tony simply lowered his head and glared at the younger man; his dark eyes glittering from the light of the lamp posts and casting a dark shadow across his face. "'cause excuse me if I 'ave a hard time believing that you suddenly regard me as some sort of mate."

"Whether you believe it or not doesn't bother me either way; I can assure you I won't be crying myself to sleep at night over it. But the truth is that I do," Tony responded, "or at least I did, which is why finding out about this little affair has been all the more of a betrayal to me." Liam pursed his lips and bit the inside corner of his mouth, still not completely trusting of Tony's motives. "But I didn't actually call you around for a heart to heart," Tony stated, his accent cutting through the silence that hung between them, "I originally called you here because I wanted you to step down as best man; it is still early enough after all to let my brother step in."

"Is that it then?" Liam asked haughtily, shrugging his shoulders, his fingers digging into his hips

"No," Tony replied, "that was my original reasoning. But as we've been standing here hashing it out, I've changed my mind, and I think you should remain my best man."

"You are joking?" Liam stated in disbelief.

"No," the Scotsman responded, "I don't think we need to make this any more of a spectacle than we already have. You stepping down would just draw attention from Maria and from your sister, that is if her boyfriend or son haven't already spilled the news to her."

'_Shit,'_ Liam thought angrily, closing his eyes in frustration, _'I forgot that they were there…'_

Tony stepped forward and laid a hand on Liam's shoulder, "I can make Carla so incredibly happy. After everything she's been through, don't you want her to be happy?"

"More than anything in this world." Liam choked out, his eyes downtrodden.

"Then respect the decision that she's made, knowing how hard it must have been for her to have to have made such a choice in the first place." Tony pleaded with the younger man, "and then do the right thing and remain my best man;" Liam's eyes brimmed with tears, and Tony gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "have a dance with the bride at the reception," he continued and lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "and then let her go."

Liam closed his eyes and responded in a low voice, "I don't know if I can do that Tony."

"If you love her as much as you claim you do, then you will." Tony whispered gently, "just think about it," he said a little louder before turning around and walking back to the flat, leaving an emotional Liam standing in the car park.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Couldn't resist updating this fic again. I promise that I am now working on the next chapter of Possessive Impulse. **_

_**Thanking you all again so very, very much for the reviews. I hope I can continue to please you all.**_

_**Here is the latest installment. **_

_**As always reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. :)**_

* * *

The beaming sun had heated the asphalt to a fiery inferno beneath his aching body. Tiny pebbles dug mercilessly into his cheek as it pressed into the street beneath him. How long had he been laying there? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? He couldn't be sure; all sense of time having long since slipped away from his throbbing skull.

He could hear voices around him but they sounded as though they were so very far away. His eyes were as heavy as lead as he tried to force them open and he coughed painfully upon trying to inhale.

_Pain._

Pain was all he could feel, all that he could experience, and it surrounded him like a vicious cocoon.

It hurt to breath…

It hurt to think..

It hurt to move.

A sticky substance traveled down his cheek, thick like molasses, and a similar substance lay puddled beneath his face. He coughed again, his ribs shuddering with each violent heave. He could taste something metallic in his throat as a thick phlegm-like matter inched its way across his tongue and oozed out of the corner of his mouth.

He knew it was blood; not just by the taste of it, but by its smell; iron-like, so distinct and yet so terrifying an aroma that filled his nostrils and overpowered his senses.

And that's when it all came back to him.

_The car._

The screeching tires as they zigged and zagged along the asphalt, careening for him. He remembered the feel of the fiberglass as it hurtled into him; his palms pressing into the hood as if trying to stop the inevitable from occurring. The feeling of being in suspended animation as his stunned body up was lifted off of the street and flung over the roof of the sedan.

And the man behind the wheel; he remembered watching, as if in slow motion, as a sadistic smile creeped across the driver's features as his victim slid up and over the windshield. He was sure he had known him; he would have bet his life on it, if it wasn't currently slipping from his fingers.

He always feared he would die in a car crash. He remembered saying as much to Carla…

_Carla. _

_His_ Carla.

The very thought of her caused a surge of determination to course through him, and he fluttered his eyes open, squinting in the sunlight as blood trickled around his eyes from the wound in his head.

He tried to push himself up; he had to get to the church, he had to tell her how he felt about her. But for all his effort, his limbs simply ceased to respond. He could feel tears sting his eyes as the pain in his broken body began to slowly seep away, replaced instead by a dulling numbness.

_He was dying…_

He could hear a familiar voice call out his name and he opened his mouth to respond but only a wrenching cough escaped his lips. He was able to move his head ever so slightly to look upon the man now leaning over him.

He couldn't help but think it was as though he was looking through a tunnel: the man's face simply outlined by a black circle; the edges blurred and becoming foggier as the minutes passed. His lips twitched into a smile of sorts; it reminded him of when he used to play with his brother when they were kids; as they played pirates or explorers and used a long tube as their telescope; searching for the endless treasures they hoped to find across the countryside. He smiled fondly at the memory, wondering if he would see his brother now…

He coughed again, blood spilling out from his lips, and he knew the end was edging ever nearer. It dawned on him who the driver was, and he quickly grasped onto the collar of the man kneeling over him, drawing him closer to him,

"Ca-" he choked out, "Car-la," he coughed up another bout of blood, and the man shifted to cradle his head in his arms, trying to prevent him from choking, but he had to continue, "look—out-her" he whispered hoarsely, "fo—Carla-fo," he mumbled, "tell-love-her" he managed out, "always-have," he felt the man nod but it was stiff, was he also in shock? "please…" he breathed out and the man nodded again and could faintly hear him telling him to hold on, though knowing that he would not.

With a final sputter of blood, he exhaled a long and slow breath and felt a pleasant numbness overtake him…

…and he was in pain no longer.

* * *

Carla nervously paced the bridal suite, glancing anxiously at the clock.

"Car, would you sit down?" Michelle asked exasperated, "you're making me nervous."

"What the 'ell is taking so long 'Chelle?" She asked frustrated, her stomach in knots.

"I dunno," Michelle shrugged, her brows furrowing in frustration, "All I know is Liam said he had to step out for a minute because he forgot something."

Carla turned to Leanne, "And Tony's not arrived yet?"

Leanne gave Carla a reassuring smile, having been Carla's confidante over the past two weeks since the stag and hen parties and knowing exactly what the bride was worried about, "not yet, but I'm sure he's on his way. His driver rang from the hotel when he was picked up. Listen Carla, I wouldn't worry, I'm sure they're just stuck in traffic."

The bride exhaled a shuddering breath, and walked towards the dressing table. She leaned both palms against it, her head dropping forward and closing her eyes as she tried to quell her racing heart and churning stomach.

She couldn't help but worry, and she knew that if her sister-in-law knew the whole story, she would be worried herself.

She took a sip from her water glass with a shaking hand. Was this why Tony forgave her infidelity so easily? Was this his plan all along since that night? To exact his revenge by jilting her at the altar? By humiliating her in front of her friends, her family, her employees? She closed her eyes in frustration and let her head roll back slightly. God she could just imagine the smug look on Helen Connor's face. She had only invited her former in-laws out of formalities, and under Tony's insistence that she take the first step to bury the hatchet with her former mother-in-law. Now they would be present to see her humiliated, further enforcing their superiority over her. And the look on Liam's face..._'oh, he'll be as happy as a kid on Christmas morning,'_ she thought despairingly; _'he'll just love to get the chance to say I told you so...'_

She rolled her head forward and exhaled deeply, her eyes fluttering open and staring at the water in her hand, willing it with all the hope she could muster to change into something far stronger, and pleasantly numbing. She began playing with her hair, nervously twisting it around her fingers before jumping in fright when she heard a knock on the door. _'This is it,'_ she thought as she began to tremble, _'this is where I become undone...'_

She let out a sigh of relief upon seeing a familiar blonde head peer around the door.

"Oh Carla, you look fantastic!" Maria exclaimed and drew the bride into a hug. "You're shaking!" she exclaimed as she pulled back from her, "you're not nervous are you?"

"Something like that..." Carla mumbled forcing a small smile

"She's tying 'erself into knots because Tony is running late, and then to make matters worse, our Liam forgot sommit, but he wouldn't say what, and has bolted as well." Michelle stated, wrapping her arm around the bride's shoulders.

"Ooo, well you know what they say," Maria stated sympathetically as she rubbed circles on Carla's back, "no matter how well you plan your wedding, something always goes wrong on the big day. But don't worry it's bad luck if everything goes to plan." she giggled and Carla couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Let's hope you're right eh?" She stated quietly and walked over to sit next to Ryan.

"You sure you don't want Uncle Liam to give you away Auntie Carla?" her nephew asked her softly

"You getting cold feet Ry?" Carla teased, wrapping her arm around him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Nah," Ryan responded dismissively as he leaned his cheek on her head, "just thought you might have wanted the Connor you are the closest too to walk you down the aisle."

Carla smiled and sat up, poking Ryan in the chest with her index finger, "I'm having my _favourite_ Connor give me away." Her finger plucked under his chin, "I'll always be your auntie, you know that right?" at his nod she smiled and drew him into a hug, "that'll never change, I love you so much Ryan. You become more like your Uncle Paul every day, you know?"

Before Ryan could respond, the door to the bridal suite opened and a deathly silence filled the air. Steve and Tom walked into the room, their suits disheveled and Tom's eyes red and puffy; tears streaming down his face as he looked at the bride.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked, feeling her stomach flip, "is that blood?" she pointed to Tom's hands

"There's been an accident," Steve responded carefully.

"A car," Tom quietly said, his eyes still focused on Carla, "it came out of nowhere; didn't stop, didn't swerve…"

A third man entered the room and Carla lifted her eyes to meet his…they were cold and emotionless, and she felt a chill course through her, and she felt Ryan's arms encircle her shoulders.

Her eyes, brimming with hot tears, were drawn to the blood on the collar of the white shirt and her mouth formed into a frown as she bit the inside of her bottom lip. There was only one thing she could say, "Li-" she sniffled, "Liam?"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." The voice cracked as he approached her, closing the distance between them, watching as she shook her head in denial, willing him not to say anymore,

"No," she breathed the word out as silent sobs overtook her. She let out an anguished cry as she crumpled to her knees, crying into Ryan's shoulder.

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?" Sean asked, as he glanced back to entrance of the church.

"Hey, maybe Tony finally realized it were me he loved all along and is dumping Carla as we speak." Kelly piped in cheerfully

"You are so tactless Kelly," Wiki chided her

"Maybe Morticia and Lurch are just waiting for Uncle Fester to show up first." Janice grumbled as she shifted in the pew.

The idle gossip was interrupted as a painful scream echoed through the church; causing the guests to freeze in fear before collectively releasing the breaths they held.

"That sounded like Carla," Barry stated sliding out of the pew and running towards the back of the church, Helen hot on his heels and the guests following them with their eyes.

They arrived at the bridal suite to see Michelle and Maria collapsed against each other in tears, and Helen covered her mouth with her hand in fear.

"What's happened?" Barry asked Leanne as he peered in the room. His heart lurched in his chest as he saw Liam cradling the broken bride in his arms as she sobbed and Ryan gently caressing her hair,

"It's Tony," Leanne whispered, her eyes flooding with tears, "he's dead."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I've been horribly ill this week. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews/comments and the favs and follows; I am truly touched!**_

_****__**I'm a little sad I killed off Tony...but alas, it had to be done.**_ This story will have a whole lot more twists and turns, I can assure you. 

_**As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! :)**_

* * *

Liam reached over Carla's shoulder, pouring some whiskey into the empty tumbler that she clutched in her hand like a lifeline. She flinched at the motion, having been staring at a spot on the wall of her flat for what seemed like hours on end. She raised the glass to her lips, her hand shaking on its way up, while the other arm continued to hug her torso. She was sandwiched between Michelle and Helen, both of whom were whispering words of comfort to her. Their words were muffled though, distant; despite her being physically sat in the flat, her mind was still back in the hospital room, where she, just hours prior, stood beside the bed where her fiancée lay lifeless before her.

She had leaned over him the same way she did with her husband just over a year ago, her fingers stroking his hair, while the other hand caressed his shoulder. She didn't whisper anything to Tony as she had with Paul; there was no hope this time of awakening the man underneath her. She had leaned over and gently kissed him; the hot tears that descended down her cheeks had juxtaposed the cold lips beneath hers, and she let out a sob; it was all so final…Tony would never return her kisses again. She felt hands on her shoulders, gently easing her up as she began to cry freely for the second time since hearing the news of the accident. She turned her body and fell into the arms of Tony's emotional brother Pat. As she sobbed into his shoulder, soothed superficially by his gentle caressing of her hair, her eyes caught onto Liam's. He stood at the back of the room, his eyes also red and puffy, and his shirt collar covered with bloody fingerprints.

_Tony's bloody fingerprints…_

She could see how much he wanted to hold her in that moment, to comfort her, but she wouldn't allow it. The déjà vu of the tragedy that day had hit her too closely this time.

"_Do it," __he had threatened her viciously, imposing upon her the same curse he had done just days into her engagement with Paul,_ _"see how long the marriage lasts. I'll __**haunt**__ you."_

His curse had come to fruition again…another doomed marriage, another fatal accident…

She pushed herself to her feet, her arms still hugging her body, her hand still clutching the tumbler, and she shuffled towards the bedroom; "I'm gonna take this off…" she mumbled quietly to Michelle as she walked past her.

"Do you want me to help you with your gown love?" Helen asked her gently, her eyes full of sympathy for her former daughter-in-law.

She turned slowly around, her wedding dress softly floating around her and Helen couldn't help but feel her heart break at the sight; Carla still looked a vision despite the blood stains that adorned the white satin fabric and her make-up stained face. She lowered her puffy and tear-filled eyes to her former mother-in-law, and managed a crooked smile, "no, thank you Helen," she sniffled, her voice cracking with emotion, "but I think I'll manage." With a somber look down at her dress she turned again and headed into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"The poor dear," Helen stated, shaking her head as she stared at the door, "she acts so tough but she really is quite a fragile thing isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," Liam stated abrasively from his place leaning against the kitchen counter, turning his eyes from the bedroom door to stare at the back of his mother's head, "it's a shame you only seemed to acknowledge that twice since you've known her; once after our Paul died, and now after her fiancée is killed."

Helen turned to face her son, her expression one of shock at his harsh tone. "Liam?" she began to question him but he cut her off

"God, you are such a hypocrite!" he stated angrily pushing himself away from the counter and approaching the sofa, "you sit 'ere and comfort her when she's completely distraught, but not once - _**not once**_—when she was dating, or engaged to, or married to our Paul, or in a relationship with Tony for that matter, did you ever show her any sort of love or affection." He was shaking with anger, and he whipped his arm out, his index finger pointing to the bedroom door, "that woman has wanted nothing more than to be loved unconditionally her entire life and has only ever been kicked around: by her parents, her brother..."

_'me'_ his conscience intervened but he gave his head a small shake to focus back on his rant, "even our Paul treated her like a second-class citizen. How dare you start acting like you care_ now_!"

"I _**do**_ care Liam. I have always cared about Carla in spite of what you may think." Helen snapped, her eyes filling with tears, "I may have given her a hard time, but it was only because I was going on the stories Paul told me-"

"Oh real unbiased source there, eh?" Liam snapped, "coming from the man who cheated on his wife with prozzies for over three years!"

"You think I don't realize what a mistake I had made? But I was his mother Liam, of course I was going to blindly believe what my son told me, the same as I would take your word over anyone's; but I realized after Paul died that I was wrong to judge her so harshly, and I'm trying to make amends for that."

"Yeah well, too little too late." Liam mumbled

"Okay, maybe you two should go!" Michelle stated angrily, standing up and placing her hands on her hips, "Carla has just lost her fiancée…. on _their wedding day!_ The woman is in bits, she doesn't need to be hearing you two sniping at each other."

"No, you're right Michelle." Liam exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "look: I'll stay here with her tonight alright? You two get off. I'll keep you posted."

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked raising an eyebrow, "won't Maria be upset?"

"If my wife gets upset and jealous because I am comforting my _**grieving**_ sister-in-law, then you tell her that we will really have to re-think this marriage!"

"I'm sure she'll understand." Helen stated, rising to her feet and heading to the door, pausing in front of Liam and drawing him into an embrace. "I'm sorry love, you know I don't like falling out with you."

Liam sighed and hugged his mother closer, "no more than I like falling out with you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Michelle asked, laying her hand gently on his shoulder.

"No," he replied with a smile, drawing her into a hug and kissing her forehead, "Look, I always regretted not being there for her the first night after our Paul died" he said somberly as his sister nodded her understanding, "I have to be here for her tonight Michelle or I'll never forgive myself."

"I understand." She kissed him on the cheek, "take good care of her yeah?"

"I will darlin'." With a final kiss goodnight to his mother and sister he closed the door behind them, before turning around and busying himself with the cleanup in the kitchen.

He couldn't mask his hurt that Carla barely spoke to him all day; truth was he couldn't bear that she barely spoke to him since the stag night. He remembered how angry she was the following day when she knocked at his door. How she called him a spoiled kid for throwing a tantrum when he didn't get his way, and how he almost cost her a chance at a happy marriage with Tony. They argued for what seemed like hours and when she went to storm out, he grabbed her shoulder to turn her back around, releasing her immediately as she let out a yelp of pain…

"_What's wrong with your shoulder?" He asked her, his eyes scanning her face as it scrunched up in pain._

"_Nothing." She whispered as she wiped at the tears that brimmed her eyes, "it's nothing."_

"_Don't lie to me Carla! Let me see," Liam stated angrily, and began grabbing at the cardigan she wore, trying to make her shoulder visible. She fought back, pushing against him as she made her way to the exit but he grabbed her and pinned her to the door; she continued to protest, yelling at him to let her go, but he gently lifted his fingers and pulled back the soft material of her cardigan revealing a large purplish bruise on her shoulder. _

"_Did he do this?" he asked angrily; her eyes looked anywhere but into his, further adding to his frustration, "Carla?"_

"_Not intentionally." She responded quietly. _

"_Oh is that what he told you?" Liam sneered angrily._

_Her eyes lit up with a flurry of fire, "Our Paul used to leave the same type of marks on me Liam; every time he'd grab me roughly and turn me around to face him when we'd fight. I forgave him, so don't expect me not to forgive Tony when he had every **right** to lash out at me."_

_"He had no right to lay his hands on you! Neither did our Paul!" Liam responded, his voice gentler now.  
_

_"I was cheating on him!" She screamed at him, "my lover spills the beans to him on his stag night and you don't expect him to be angry?"  
_

"_You deserve better than this Carla," he whispered seductively, leaning his body into hers, causing her to gasp as his arousal pressed into her thigh, "you deserve better than Tony; the same way you deserved better than our Paul." He caressed her hair and face with his hand, watching as she closed her eyes in desire before cupping her cheek and stroking her velvety skin with his thumb, "why do you keep denying me?" he whispered heavily into her ear, his lips gently brushing along her jawline, "why do you keep denying us?" _

_Her eyes looked up into his and he could see the pain that lingered in her olive orbs as she fought her emotions and natural desire. He pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, desperately running his fingers through her hair and clutching her face closer to his as she responded with equal hunger. But once again she pushed him away from her, her trembling hand running through her tresses and she fixed him with a cold glare._

"_No Liam, you deserve better than me" she stated shakily swallowing the hard lump that formed in her throat, "and I deserve to marry a man who loves me…not one who just desires me when he thinks he's going to lose me." She quickly opened the door and left the house, slamming the door behind her._

He was startled from his thoughts as she emerged from the bedroom, dressed in her grey jersey nightie and robe, her fingers clutching her makeup remover wipes close to her body. She gave a jump in fright when Liam poked his head around the corner of the kitchen, placing her hand over her heart and exhaling the breath she held.

"Sorry," he apologized, moving around the corner and clutching a steaming mug in his hand, "I was just making you a cuppa."

"Why are _you _still here?" she asked accusingly, placing the wipes down on the dining room table.

He shifted uncomfortably and looked down to his feet, "I thought you might want some company."

"Well you thought wrong," she snapped as she brushed past him and walked to the front door, "I want you to go."

"Sweet'eart please we need to talk-" he began

"I've nothing more to say to you Liam." She stated angrily, opening the door to the flat and standing behind it. She stood exactly as she had the night he came back to the flat after their big fight…the first night they slept together; her head was down, her eyes fixed on the ground and she was biting her lip apprehensively. He didn't budge from where he stood.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight Carla," he stated stubbornly, "I'm not leaving you."

"I don't want you here." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Tough." He stated, moving to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He felt her body tremble against him and he gently pushed the door closed as she let out a sob.

She turned in his arms, her fingers clawing at his collar as she openly unleashed her anguish, "Why-why Liam?" she sobbed into his shirt, "Oh God, w-why?"

"Shhh sweet'eart," he cooed gently into her hair, kissing the top of her head, "shhh it's okay, everything will be okay."

He slowly crumbled to the floor with her, cradling her in his arms as she burst into tears. He continued to lay gentle kisses along her forehead and felt tears stinging his eyes as he held her there, his back pressed against the door of her flat, wishing with every fibre of his being that he could take her pain away...


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews and comments so far. They really motivate me to continue writing this story.**_

_**So I've obviously taken major creative license when it comes to this fic. Much of Corrie history has been altered here. But instead of explaining what I have changed here in the author's note, I figured it would be more interesting for you to find out as you read along...keeps it more suspenseful I think. ;)**_

_**Obviously there is quite a jump here from the last chapter which ended in October 2008. I promise that there will be flashbacks to explain the missing scenes in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this next installment, and thank you all for your continued support. **_

_**As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. :)**_

* * *

**June 20****th**** 2011**

Liam stood outside of Underworld, his eyes scanning the building sadly as he contemplated whether to enter or not. He dropped his eyes to the ground and pursed his lips; he knew it would be hard coming back to Coronation Street, but never expected it to be this difficult. It had been over a year since they last saw each other; one year and eight months to be exact since he last laid eyes on his sister-in-law, but it had been two years and seven months ago when he said good-bye to her, to the woman he loved.

She was never far from his thoughts though; her voice constantly echoed in his mind, and her face…her perfect face…he saw it every time he closed his eyes.

He gave a small shake of his head before turning and walking towards the pub. He couldn't see her right now, not without some form of liquid courage. Their last few encounters plagued his memories effortlessly; in the weeks following her fiancee's tragic death, Carla had continued to close herself off from him. She slipped into a bitter depression, and this time, unlike when her husband Paul passed on, she seeked no further comfort in Liam following her wedding night...

_He had watched her trying to hold it together in the weeks that followed, and feeling jealous as she instead sought comfort in Leanne. He remembered trying to console her after Tony's cremation in October of 2008, trying desperately to bring her back to him as he held her on the cold stone bench at the cemetery, her gloved hands clutching the urn in her palms. Her eyes wouldn't meet his; they remained idly focused on a tombstone in the distance; the owner of whom was unbeknownst to them and Liam had found himself wondering, as he sat next to his sister-in-law in silence, if that person had lived a full and long life, or if their time on this earth had also been cut viciously short. _

_His eyes fell to the urn in Carla's hands. Tony's brother Pat had worked with her to sort out the funeral arrangements; there was just the one memorial service following the cremation; in Manchester, where Tony had built his life and businesses. Despite Carla's initial protests, Patrick resolved that they divide the ashes; he said that his brother told him about the way Carla was unable to organize the funeral for her husband Paul in Manchester due to his family's interference and insistence that he be buried in Ireland; something that made it difficult for her to visit his gravesite, and mourn her husband's death freely. He stated that it was because of this that Tony requested that his ashes be divvied up; therefore ensuring that Carla would be able to bury his ashes wherever and however she saw fit, whilst Pat could bury him alongside his mother and grandfather in Scotland. _

_Liam couldn't help but find this last request of Tony's to be the final dig at him. He had always tried to prove that he cared more about Carla and her feelings than Liam ever had done. Truth is, in this instance, Tony was right. The Scotsman would've stood up to his family, his parents, the pope… anyone when it came to Carla; and that was something that neither Paul nor Liam had ever been able to do. His family, particularly his mother, always railroaded her plans over everyone else's, and she seemed to enjoy it all the more if it came at the expense of her daughter-in-law. Following Paul's death, Neither Liam nor Michelle insisted that he be buried in Manchester despite it being his hometown…Carla fought for that all on her own and she lost miserably. Her husband was buried in County Kildare, and it had ensured that her visits to the gravesite would be few and far between; a harsh truth that Liam knew cut viciously into her heart each and every day. _

_He couldn't help but be mesmerized at the way she grieved the loss of her fiancée. He was so convinced that she wasn't in love with Tony, that she never had been. But the way she fell to the floor in the church when she heard the news, the way she reacted at the hospital, and the way she was now, proved to him otherwise…and the jealousy that overtook him was too much too bear…_

He pushed open the doors to the Rovers, his eyes falling immediately on a happy, cuddling couple at the table by the bar.

"Liam?" Leanne asked almost unbelievingly as she rose to her feet and enveloped him into a hug.

"Alright?" he asked her returning her embrace.

"When did you get here?" Leanne asked with a smile, her eyes falling to the suitcase at his side.

"About an hour ago." Liam responded before leaning over and shaking Peter's outstretched hand, "I've just been wandering around really."

"Can I get you a drink?" Peter asked rising from his seat.

"Err yeah go on then, pint please mate." Liam responded, as he apprehensively wiped his hands against his jeans.

"How's little Liam?" Leanne asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Good, good, gonna be two years old on July 1st." he responded with a small smile.

"Time really flies by doesn't it?" she asked looking down to her hands briefly, "How's everything with Maria?" she asked gingerly.

Liam shifted uncomfortably for a moment before responding, "She's alright. We're getting on with the divorce proceedings," his voice lowered considerably, "I'm just glad that we've maintained a strong friendship through all of this. She's moving back 'ere too. After hearing about the tram crash last Christmas, we both knew we couldn't be away from those we loved anymore. Weatherfield is our home, even if we're not going to be living together. She should be arriving next week with Liam." He raised his eyes and sat back in his seat, offering Peter a small smile as he accepted the drink from him, "cheers mate."

"So you two are moving back here permanently then?" Peter asked

"Yeah," Liam responded after taking a sip of the cold liquid, "she'll stay in her old flat but I've got to find somewhere, which is why I'm here a week earlier."

"Well I'm sure Carla would put you up for a bit." Peter offered taking a sip of his orange juice. The look exchanged between his wife and Liam did not go unnoticed by him, "was it sommit I said?"

"Carla and I didn't exactly part company on the best of terms before I left for Ireland." Liam mumbled.

"You seemed to be okay at the christening two October's ago." Peter stated.

"Yeah, we were alright." Liam responded before diverting the subject, "thanks for coming by the way. I know it was a bit of trek to come out to the Emerald Isle."

"Oh don't mention it, it was a great vacation! Our Si really enjoyed himself," Leanne responded. "Have you heard from Michelle lately?"

"Oh aye, she's having a blast on the cruise with Ciaran." Liam responded before chuckling slightly, "I still can't believe she wound up working in Underworld with our Carla. I'm surprised they both didn't tear a strip off one another." He took another sip of his pint, "speaking of which, how is Carla doing?"

Peter and Leanne exchanged a look, before Leanne turned back to face him sympathetically, "well she's okay now but to be honest, she had been struggling quite a bit."

"How'd you mean?" Liam asked, his brow furrowing.

"Well, you know Tony left her his shares in the factory as well as the Victoria Street development right?" at Liam's nod, Leanne continued, "well, he also left her with a ton of debts that she didn't know about. She had to sell the Victoria Street flats, and used the money to pay off Tony's debts. But it all went downhill for her last summer when one of Tony's dodgy mates cornered her in the factory." Liam's head shot up, his eyes widening in shock as Leanne continued, "he held her at gunpoint; tied her to a chair."

"Why? More debts?" Liam asked.

"No," Leanne responded quietly shaking her head, "you remember Tony's ex-wife Lindsay?" Liam nodded slowly, his stomach churning as he dreaded where this was leading to, "well she blamed Carla for Tony's death; saying if he never met her, he'd of come to his senses and gone back to her. We don't know exactly what happened in there that day; the factory had been closed for repairs and Carla was on her own in there and she barely speaks of it even now. But apparently, Lindsay went crazy, she killed her accomplice and then set the factory ablaze. Carla somehow broke free of her bonds and fought her way out of the factory before the explosion… Lindsay wasn't so lucky." Leanne took a sip of her wine, "Unfortunately, the insurance only covered a certain amount of the cost and she had to re-mortgage her flat to pay for the rest."

"So the business is struggling now?" Liam inquired.

"She's been getting orders from a few steady clients. One is Paul Stokes who was introduced when Nick Tilsley bought Tony's shares, but he ended up selling them back to Carla when he realized he really wanted to be his own boss and open a restaurant."

"That the Bistro down the way?" Liam asked, noticing the awkward tension between Leanne and Peter at the mention of Nick.

"Yeah, that's the one," Peter responded abruptly before excusing himself to go to the toilets.

"Have I missed something?" Liam asked curiously, his eyes following Peter's retreating back.

"Long story." Leanne answered taking a rather large gulp of wine, "anyways, there's been another client who's been 'anging around since just after Tony's funeral really and he's been pumping lots of business into the factory ever since."

"What's his name?" Liam asked, raising his glass to his lips.

"Frank Foster." Leanne responded

"Foster," Liam mulled over the name, his fingers massaging his forehead, "why do I know that name?"

"Apparently you had met with him back when Paul was still alive but you never got into business with him." Leanne answered.

"Oh I remember 'im!" He stated suddenly, his hand rising and falling onto the table, "My brother _hated_ him! Said he kept leering at Carla the whole meetin'. Our Paul kept dodging his calls after that. Said he had a bad vibe about 'im."

"Yeah, well apparently he had placed a few orders when Tony bought your shares but then _they_ had a fallin' out. Carla said they both were stubborn as mules and she just washed her hands of it, but _she_ never fell out with him; didn't want to burn any bridges she said, which was wise considering he's been pumping business her way since Tony's death."

"Oh I bet he has." Liam scoffed, "so 'as he just been helping with the business or 'as he been trying to mix in the pleasure bit as well?" Liam asked.

"Well he's bought into it now, a few months ago I think." Leanne responded, "I think Carla would prefer running the business on her own if she could, but with Tony's debts, and the explosion at the factory, and having to buy back the 40% from Nick, she's realized she needed some help. She had been getting an earful from her workers about the lack of orders for months since the factory was built back up. She had to secure their futures you know?"

'_Why didn't she come to me?'_ Liam thought sadly, "So the business is alright now though?"

"Yeah, it's finally perked up. Just between us, I think Frank wants more than just a business partnership with her…they have become quite close in recent months since he's been there day in and day out." Leanne stated as Peter came to sit back down

"Who? Foster?" Peter asked, "Yeah, he's been trying to get in that business since Tony's death," he stated taking a sip of his orange juice, "at first I was sure he was just trying to take advantage of a grieving widow."

"What changed your mind?" Liam asked, his eyebrow raised slightly

"Well," Peter sighed shrugging his shoulders, "he's stuck around this long hasn't he? Over two and a half years, really. I mean, if he just wanted to get into her knickers, no pun intended, and wasn't really bothered about helping out with the business he would of hit the road ages ago wouldn't he?"

"I s'pose." Liam grumbled taking a sip of his drink again.

The doors to the Rovers opened behind him and Liam glanced over his shoulder, his heart stopping upon recognizing the tall black boots and the shapely legs in them. He turned and pushed himself up off his chair. She was holding the door open for some of her workforce and had yet to see her former brother-in-law, giving him enough time to admire the small, shapely frame of the woman he had missed so much. As his eyes remained fixed upon her long black hair, Liam swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous at her possible reaction. Would she lash out? Would she turn on her heel and storm out of the pub? As his emotions ran a mile a minute, it was suddenly upon him. She flirtatiously flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned towards the bar, coming face to face with her former flame and the smile slowly fell from her face.

Liam stared into her shocked green eyes that gradually began to brim with tears.

"Is that Mr Connor?" Sally asked quietly from behind Carla, rising onto her tiptoes to see over her fellow, unusually quiet, co-workers.

"Hiya kid," Liam whispered, his eyes not leaving the olive orbs that continued to stare right through to his soul. He watched her lower lip begin to quiver before she bit it and exhaled a shaky breath. _'This is it,'_ he thought sadly, _'She's gonna run.'_

She took him by surprise though, as she launched herself into his chest; her arms snaking up under his and gripping his shoulders close as she leaned her head into the nook of his neck; he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on top of her head, not caring about the audience they now had, "I've missed you sweet'eart."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "I missed you too!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating this fic! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews/comments and favs and follows. I'm glad there is still such a strong Liarla following out there. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this latest installment, and remember that I have altered Corrie history quite a bit here.**_

_**As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! They keep me motivated to continue! :)**_

* * *

Liam took a sip of his pint, his blue eyes gazing over the rim to where Carla stood with her elbows resting on the wooden bar. He couldn't help but stare in awe at how relaxed and comfortable she looked, a far cry from the grieving woman he had left behind in December of 2008, and from the broken and distant woman who had wearily traveled to Ireland for his son's christening in October the following year. But today, he thought as he smiled affectionately, today she looked refreshed, energetic…happy. From his angle in the booth, he could see she was smiling, the toe of her left boot lightly tapping the carpeted floor behind her, her hair falling casually down her back and over her shoulders. She was leaning in close to Peter – a little _too_ close for Liam's liking – an abhoration that further continued and causing his stomach to flip in jealousy when Peter reached a hand out, his fingers gently tucking some of her soft hair behind her ear.

Their cozy and obviously private conversation was interrupted as the blonde barmaid returned, placing a glass of orange juice and white wine in front of Peter before almost dismissively setting Carla's glass of red wine down in front of her. As Peter paid the scowling barmaid, Carla pushed herself to a standing position from her elbows, her fingers gently drumming the wooden surface, before leaning in for a hug and placing a gentle kiss on Peter's cheek. The bookie lingered a little longer on the embrace, his hand resting on the small of her back momentarily before pulling back and smiling affectionately at her. With a final smile to him, she picked up her drink and headed back to the booth where Liam sat seething. Peter continued to gaze at the factory boss as she sauntered over to her brother-in-law, his lips curled into a gentle smile; but his attitude changed to one of nervousness as Leanne re-emerged from the ladies' room, planting a kiss on his lips and reaching for the glass of white wine in front of him. He offered his wife a small smile and they were about to sit back down at their table when a voice called to them, "Hey! Leanne, Peter? Why don't you two join us yeah?"

Liam's face scrunched up curiously, his smile turning into a frown, upon realization that the voice that invited the bookie and his ex-girlfriend to the booth did in fact belong to himself. He threw an uncomfortable and apologetic smile at Carla who sat opposite him, her eyebrow raised inquisitively at his sudden and surprising invitation and he felt himself blush nervously. His jealousy over Peter and Carla's close friendship had resulted in an odd reaction that even shocked himself, but he began to recover quickly; his mind running through ways that he could use the situation to his advantage in order to find out just what was going on between the woman he loved and the bookie. Upon Peter and his wife's nod of approval, Liam shifted his body weight around the booth so he was now settled, albeit a little possessively, next to his smirking sister-in-law who took a sip of her wine, shaking her head in amusement at him. As Leanne and Peter took their seats opposite them, they were interrupted by Sean who rushed in and stood breathlessly next to their booth.

"Umm sorry to interrupt you Ms. Connor," Sean began nervously as Carla's eyes fluttered up to his, and she swallowed a sip of red wine, "but could I speak to you for just a minute," his eyes scanned the others at the table for a moment, before falling back to his boss's and lowering his voice to a whispered hiss, "it's about Fiz."

"Yeah, of course!" Carla put her glass down on the table, a concerned look taking over her features before she slid out of the booth, pushing herself to her feet, "Sorry, I'll be back in a few." She stated to the others at the table as she grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder before following Sean out to the back of the pub.

"You know what love, I reckon I best hit the gent's room meself before pouring another of these down my neck." Peter said to his wife as he too slid out of the booth and headed towards the toilets, leaving Liam sitting across from his ex.

Leanne took a sip of her white wine, smiling nervously at Liam for a moment before speaking, "so Carla seems happy to see you," she began, her eyebrows raised slightly, "that must have been a load off hey?"

"Well it's certainly not the reaction I was expecting that's for sure." Liam stated as he scratched his head, his eyes looking briefly to where Carla had disappeared with Sean before looking back towards his ex, "Carla and Peter seem to get along alright," he said carefully, "must be nice having a husband who gets along with your mates."

Leanne pursed her lips and nodded, her eyes falling to the glass in front of her, "yeah well," she responded, a hint of bitterness clinging to her voice, "Peter doesn't just get along with Carla 'cause she's _my_ mate; she's his an' all."

Liam pursed his lips, his brow furrowing as his eyes inched around the walls, "I've never known Carla to have much in common with Peter before?" He watched as Leanne rubbed her lips together frustratingly before taking a large gulp of her wine; "'ave I missed sommit again?" Liam asked her curiously, realizing she had the same reaction when the subject of Nick Tilsley was broached earlier.

The blonde sighed, her eyes darting in the direction of the toilets briefly before speaking in a hushed voice, "okay, look it's a long story but," she exhaled again, her eyes closing in frustration, "last year, Nick and I…ummm…" she swallowed hard, her voice now shaky as she continued, "we had an affair." Liam simply sat back in his seat, an expression of sympathy taking over his face, and playing with his pint as Leanne struggled to continue. "I ended it before my hen do…the night the tram came down." She fidgeted nervously with her fingers, "Nick was a mistake. I chose Peter; I _love_ Peter. I married him in the hospital that night, and I was so devastated when I thought we lost him just a few short minutes later," her eyes welled with tears as she continued, "but he pulled through, and despite his injuries we decided to have our union blessed in February. Everything was going great, but Nick just wouldn't let it go. He kept pressuring me to leave Peter, and Tracy overheard him and I arguing and spilled the beans to Peter. He refused to go through with the blessing as we stood at the altar, and proceeded to tell the whole congregation about my infidelity." She took another sip of her wine, "anyways, Carla pleaded my case with him. I mean they were already close after the whole Lindsay siege in the factory."

"How'd you mean?" Liam asked curiously.

"Well, he ended up stopping her from downing a bottle of voddy about a month or so after it happened, and ever since then he'd check up on her from time to time. They became each other's confidantes. So after the tram crash, she helped him through when he fell off the wagon, and then again with the whole affair nonsense. Since then he's become quite attached to her and has felt the need to repay the favour. He's actually quite over-protective of her, taking it upon himself to keep an eye out on the men who have been circling around her since the incident in the factory, and even some of the ones who have been consistently trying to get into her knickers since…"she trailed off, her eyes meeting Liam's nervously, "well, you know…" she muttered under her breath.

"And their friendship bothers you." Liam stated, intending it to not be taken as a question.

Leanne swallowed hard, "I know Carla doesn't feel anything for him, I mean not in that way at least, and I owe my marriage to her! But I've seen the way Peter looks at her, and the way he is always so concerned for her…" her voice trailed off for a moment, before her expression hardened, "anyways, it's just my own insecurities. I know nothing would happen there 'cause Carla's heart belongs to someone else."

Liam's eyes widened at her words; his face brightening with unbridled hope, and he felt his heart pound harshly against his ribcage, "whose?" he asked swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

'_Shit!' _Leanne cursed to herself, realizing what she had said; her eyes froze on his over the rim of her wine glass as she tried to make up a way to get out of responding.

"Right? What have I missed?" Peter asked as he slid back in next to his wife, who breathed a silent sigh of relief at the welcome interruption.

"Oh nothing mate, just Leanne filling me in a bit more on what's been going on since the tram crash." Liam lied, his eyes flicking around the pub.

"Oh," Peter nodded, glancing at his wife and taking a sip of his orange juice, "oh right."

"Shall I get in the next round?" Liam asked, suddenly feeling the uncomfortable tension between the married couple and wanting to put some distance between them for a few moments.

"Sure, uhh a large white wine for Lea, and a ginger ale for me this time mate if you don't mind," Peter requested as Liam stood up off his seat.

Liam nodded and turned, leaning his body against the bar. After placing his order and introducing himself to the former scowling barmaid known as Stella, his eyes picked up on Carla and Sean as they re-entered the pub. He watched as Sean laid an appreciative hand on his boss's shoulder, "Thanks Ms. C!" he said in a hurried tone before rushing out through the front doors. Flashing a smile at Liam, Carla slid back into the booth across from Peter and Leanne, crossing her right leg over her left and taking another sip of her red wine.

"Everything alright?" Peter asked her gently, leaning forward.

"Oh yeah, just the whole investigation thing, you know." Carla answered with a flick of her wrist. She turned her head just in time to see Frank walk around to the side of the booth, "Hey!" she greeted him as he sat down next to her, "I hope you've got a mighty fine excuse for going AWOL all day," she stated as she prodded his arm with her index finger. He let out a sigh and a smile as he looked towards her in time to see her lean in and sniff him curiously, "you been on the pop?" she asked him a slight accusatory tone in her voice,

"Well you know what these business lunches are like Carla." he responded, before nodding his hello to the couple across from him, his eyes flashing darkly with jealousy upon laying eyes on the bookie.

"Hmm Hmmm," Carla narrowed her eyes, her gaze not leaving her business partner's face, "_lunches?_ 'ang on, you left at nine, it's now after five!"

"Yes well I had a lot to talk about," he responded with his trademark smirk, his eyes running over her face momentarily and taking in how beautiful she looked sat next to him. He went on to inform her of a potential order with a chain of department stores, loving the way her face lit up with the news of a new potential client that would secure the factory's future for years to come. As he was about to suggest a drink, his eyes caught onto a figure standing next to the booth. His eyes raised up and he felt his stomach churn uncomfortably; he could have sworn he was in the clear of the Connor brothers now that Paul was dead and Liam had upped and moved. But as his dark brown eyes locked onto the younger Connor's blue ones, he felt a surge of panic propel through him. Would he now have to deal with Liam's interference in the business just as he was finally making inroads with Carla? He put on the pretence of shock and rose to his feet,

"Liam Connor," he stated, flashing him a smile and reaching for the drinks in his hands, "here let me help you with those."

"Yeah, cheers mate," Liam stated, furrowed his brow at him, eyeing him curiously, "Foster right?"

"Frank, please." He responded, after placing some drinks on the table and offering his hand to Liam.

Carla slid out of the booth to allow Liam room to slide in but before she could sit back down, her arm was grasped lightly. "Ms. Connor?" She turned slightly, her eyes falling on the hand that rested on her upper arm before glancing up to its owner.

"Oh not you again!" she exclaimed frustrated as she tried to peel her arm from his grip.

"Mind if we have a quick chat?" the handsome man asked

"About Fiz?" she asked pointedly, "Well I do actually, and I'll tell you for why: because A, you're going to try to get me to say something to incriminate that poor girl, and B because I was trying to have a nice quiet drink with my colleagues." She motioned to the table

"When would be more convenient?" the man asked her gently,

"Never." She responded harshly.

"Why would I make you incriminate her?" he asked quietly

"Oh 'ere we go!" She exclaimed, her head darting back to glare at him, "you know and I don't like the way you're harassing my staff neither."

"This is murder Ms. Connor," the man whispered in a low but firm voice

"You're telling me!" she threw back at him.

"Hey, everything alright?" Peter interrupted standing up next to Carla and gaining a disapproving look from Leanne, Liam and Frank, "who's your friend?"

"Detective Sergeant Redfern of the Weatherfield Police." The officer responded, causing a groan of frustration to escape from Carla's lips.

"Oh I see; former Chief Petty Officer Barlow, Weatherfield Bookies," Peter stated lightly, giving a mock salute and gaining a snicker from Carla.

"I should warn you sir, you're impeding police enquiries." Redfern stated, glaring at Peter.

"Oh I'm sorry my apologies." Peter answered sarcastically

"Peter come out of it," Leanne ordered in annoyance.

"Hey, how bout you just go steady on her eh?" Liam piped in protectively towards the officer, his eyes falling to the hand that remained on Carla's arm.

"Perhaps you should take your lady friend's advice," Redfern stated, his eyes not leaving Peter's

"Wife actually," Leanne offered rather angrily

"Ohhh why can't you just come back tomorrow Redfern," Carla stated in frustration, feeling the tension rising amongst her friends and hating being the possible blame for yet another Barlow domestic, "look it doesn't take a detective with your powers of deduction to figure out I've 'ad a few!"

"Can't it wait?" Peter pressed.

"Looks like it'll have to." DS Redfern sighed before nodding to the factory boss and walking further into the pub. Carla turned and mouthed a thank you to Peter before they both sat back down in the booth, with Frank sliding in next to Carla; his brown eyes boring into Peter.

Liam placed a hand on Carla's thigh, "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him, reveling in how good it felt to have him back next to her, "yeah, I'm okay. I'll explain later." She said, her nose scrunching up a little and taking a sip of her drink.

They all sat in the booth, in awkward tension for hours, each buying a round, after watching in amusement as Steve, Stella, Karl and Becky had a very public argument. Carla polished off her drink, before grabbing her purse, "right everyone, I'm away from my bed," she stated with a smile as Frank moved to shift out of the booth.

"Right I'll call you a cab." Her business partner offered, knowing she drank too much to drive herself home.

"Oh thank you Frank," she thanked him, before turning and looking at her brother-in-law, "where are you set up for the night?"

"Oh I'm just going to get a hotel room for the next few nights. In fact," he stated, polishing off his drink as well, "I best go and book one before they fill up."

"Don't be silly, you can stay at mine." Carla offered, "spare room is as comfortable as its always been."

"So, not comfortable at all then?" Liam joked

"Cheeky." Carla slapped him lightly across his arm, "come on, you can fill me in on all of little Liam's antics over a nice cuppa."

"Alright, well I can't refuse a free place to crash," he stated lightly, "especially when I've got to save my money in order to buy a place soon."

"Oh" Frank interjected as he re-entered the pub, "so you're moving back permanently then?"

"Yes I am, someone's gotta keep an eye on this one, am I right Leanne?" he joked as Leanne smiled

"As if anyone could keep their eye on her ugly mug." Leanne playfully teased

"Hey!" Carla warned her finger pointing in her friend's direction, "ugly's only in the morning missus." She joked before leaning over and giving Leanne a kiss on her cheek, "Night darlin'." She stated, before then smiling sweetly at Peter, and lightly patting Frank's cheek, "See you in the morning, Frankie!"

"Night, Carla." Frank responded rather sadly before excusing himself to the men's room, a feeling of insane jealousy overtaking him at Carla's brother-in-law staying at her flat.

Liam followed Carla out of the pub, rolling his suitcase behind him, and climbing into the cab that awaited them outside. He couldn't help the way his eyes kept flitting over to her as they drove back to the Drapers Mill Apartments. It was if no time had passed at all; as if neither Tony nor Maria had ever come between them. As he watched her gazing outside the window, a soft smile playing about her lips, he felt at ease for the first time in years. He was still as much in love with her now as he had ever been; and if could swing it tonight, he couldn't wait to show her just how much he missed her…


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews and comments both here and on twitter. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this latest update! **_

_**As always, comments are greatly appreciated. :)**_

* * *

Liam descended the stairs at Carla's flat, a genuinely happy smile gracing his face at being back in the place that held so many of his memories. As he walked past the bedroom, he could hear Carla bustling around with her dresser drawers, and so continued to make his way to the mantle where he picked up the familiar framed photo that rested upon it. He closely examined it, running his thumb gently over the image. It was a picture taken at their first Christmas party at Underworld. Carla had just shown up with extra booze for everyone, and her husband Paul had been desperately trying to get her to take a photo with him…

"_Come on love, just one picture," Paul prodded her with a pout, his arms encircled tightly around his wife's waist so they were chest to chest, "something to put on the mantle at home. Come on, we're celebrating tonight."_

"_You know that I hate having my picture taken Paul," Carla whispered unusually timidly to her husband._

"_I know and it still boggles the mind: a gorgeous bird like you not keen on bein' in front of the camera?" Paul stated, swaying her slightly in his arms, his head dipping a little lower to try to catch her downcast eyes, "come on babe, let me see that gorgeous smile." She went rigid almost instantly, quickly pulling out of his embrace, turning on her heel, and walking into the office. "Car,-" her husband called to her retreating back before turning his head to face his brother, "What was all that about?" he beseeched his younger sibling. Liam's eyes followed his sister-in-law as she closed the door to the office and leaned against it momentarily._

"_I think I might have an idea," Liam sighed, his eyes still watching Carla through the glass as she moved towards the desk and perched herself up on its flat surface._

"_Well?" Paul questioned, his eyebrows raising and shrugging his shoulders at the younger man, "are you gonna fill me in or what?"_

_Liam shifted his eyes to his older brother, "I think it might 'ave something to do with what mam said at our last family dinner…"_

_Paul's head dropped to the floor, and he let out a frustrated sigh, "right," he responded before looking up through the glass at his wife, his voice becoming gentler and low, "she assured me she was alright; that she never takes what mam says to heart."_

"_Did you try to talk to her about it?" Liam prodded _

_Paul nodded, "I did yeah, but you know our Carla," his eyes locked on his brother's, "just blows everything off her shoulders; never let's anyone close enough to her heart to know what she is actually feeling." Liam nodded in agreement before placing his hand on his brother's shoulder to halt him as he headed in the direction of the office_

"_Paul," Liam began, handing him the camera and squeezing his shoulder encouragingly, "let me go, yeah?"_

_Paul looked from his wife to his brother before nodding, "yeah, she's probably more likely to open up to you right now anyways. I think she's still a little peeved about my flouncing in drunk last night." He gave his brother a pat on the back, "cheers kid"_

_Liam rapped his knuckles on the door quietly before pulling open the sliding door and stepping inside, finding it quite humourous that he was knocking and awaiting permission to enter his own office. "Can I come in?" he asked her gently, noting that she didn't even raise her head upon his arrival. She gave a small nod and he closed the door behind him before perching on the desk next to her. _

_His palms gripped the edge of the desk, and he crossed his right ankle over his left. His eyes looked down to where her bare feet dangled over the edge, her shoes laying on the floor below them, and he smiled. She always appeared so tall and commanding, much of that thanks to the five inch heels she wore almost daily. He always towered over her a good eight inches when she was barefoot, but in that moment as he looked at her hunched shoulders and sad face, she somehow managed to look even smaller, almost tiny next to him._

"_Wanna talk about it?" He asked her gently, his eyes running over the side of her face._

"_What? 'ave a cozy little 'eart to 'eart? I don't think so!" The answer took him by surprise; despite her apparent melancholic state, her voice certainly hadn't lost any of it sharpness. She exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut, "sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to snap at you. I must sound like a right cow."_

"_No more than usual." He responded light-heartedly as he nudged her shoulder with his own, "come on sweet'eart," he said as he gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling that same flutter in his chest that he always did when he touched her, "talk to me." In response to her silence, he decided to simply address the issue outright, "is this about what our mam said at dinner last month?" She raised her head to the ceiling, sighing heavily before fluttering her eyes open, "alright, now we're gettin' somewhere," Liam continued. He watched the emotions run across her face, and the way her delicate fingers lightly tapped her thighs apprehensively. _

_He felt a rush of guilt overcome him; he remembered the night well. They had all laughed at the comment: Helen, Barry, Michelle, Liam - everyone except Paul that is-, and Carla, at her own expense, had managed a small forced smile in order to not be chastised for sulking or being overly sensitive. Paul had glared daggers at his mother, and she realized abruptly that she stepped out of line but she never apologized for it, nor acknowledged it. Not surprisingly though…she never did! No, it was just another typical Connor get together: sit down, start dinner, catch up on each of the kids, insult Carla, have dessert. Though it was obvious that both Liam and Paul wanted the digs and sniping at Carla to stop, they never seemed to be able to voice it to the matriarch of the Connor clan. _

_Sighing deeply, he gently tugged his sister-in-law to fall against him so her head lay resting on his shoulder, "Carla your teeth 'ave been straight since before the wedding, and even before that they weren't that bad. It were only a slight indentation any road," he raised his fingers to caress her cheek affectionately, "I always thought it were dead adorable meself."_

"_I know, I just-" she pursed her lips and shook her head slowly before sliding off the desk and pacing before him, "God, why now? Eh? Why did she 'ave to go bring it up now?" Her voice had risen slightly as she placed her hands on her back above her hips, "you know, I were finally able to look in the mirror and for the first time in a very, very long time, not see this ugly little girl staring back at me," Liam lowered his eyes to the ground, shaking his head sadly as her words hit his ears, "then in one hour, before you could even say 'pass the potatoes please', I'm back at square one." She sighed again, bringing her hand up massage the bridge of her nose again, before turning back to face him, "I'm sorry, I'm just being overly sensitive," she said dismissively before reaching down and picking up her shoes, "I know how much Paul wants this picture; so let's just get it done and make him happy." She placed her palm on the desk next to her brother-in-law and steadied herself as she slipped her pumps on one at a time. _

_Liam watched as she stood up straight and ran her hands over her top and pants, "Carla-" he began but halted when she placed a finger over his lips. He felt something akin to an electrical charge course through him. The woman aroused him in ways he'd never experienced before, and he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the desk and make passionate love to her in that moment. His eyes left hers momentarily and settled on her lips, taking in the fact that they were trembling slightly; he knew she felt the same charge coursing through her whenever their skin touched and wondered if it, like it did with him, killed her a little inside at not being able to do anything about their mutual attraction. Licking his lips nervously he lifted his eyes back to meet hers, _

"_Thank you Leebugs," she whispered, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his forehead, "but I'm okay…tough as old boots, right?"_

_His lips formed a tight line and he reluctantly nodded, agreeing with the façade she put on to the world, "right."_

_Flashing him a half smile, she chuckled affectionately before pulling him to a standing position and guiding him out of the office._

_Moments later she stood before Liam's camera, cuddled into her husband Paul, both her hands on his chest, her fingers gripping the lapel of his jacket and his tie, while his rested on gentle curve of her hips…_

Liam smiled and placed the photo back down, before glancing around the flat again. He peeled off his jacket and laid it over the back of the sofa before walking into the kitchen.

When Carla emerged from the bedroom a few moments later, he poked his head around the corner and took her in lovingly; she had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a long black tank top. She didn't normally dress so casually and he couldn't help the blushing grin that pulled at his lips.

"What?" she asked, now blushing herself under his intense gaze.

"You," he responded, clutching the wine glasses he just filled to him as he walked towards her.

"What about me?" she asked curiously, her eyebrow raising slightly while she accepted the glass he handed her.

For some reason, he fell mute; unable to bring himself to say what he wanted to. She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow at him. He stared into her green eyes, feeling his longing for her reaching deep down inside his soul. He bit his lip and shook himself from his trance, "shall we, uhhh sit down? Catch up?" he gestured to the sofa and followed her around to sit on the cushions

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked as sat down, bringing her leg up underneath her body and resting her elbow on the back of the couch.

'_Oh I'm just great,'_ he thought, his heart pumping in his chest, _'I'm just completely head-over-heels, in love with you Carla…'_

"Yeah, just uhhh," his mind raced to come up with an excuse, "uhh…jetlag." He responded taking a much-needed gulp of wine.

She almost spit out the wine she sipped on, "jetlag?" she asked incredulously

"Yup," Liam responded cockily

She tried to suppress a snicker, "from…Ireland?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

He scratched his head, his eyes trying to avoid hers, "well, yeah - I mean- there was a detour."

"Oh?" she asked, enjoying watching him squirm, "where to?" He mumbled something under his breath and she leaned in a little closer, her eyes narrowing at him, "come again?"

He cleared his throat before finally making eye contact with her again, "London."

She burst out laughing and he couldn't help but join in, "Oh, you never were a decent liar kid." She stated as she took another sip of her wine.

"Neither were you…" he whispered. The smile slowly faded from her lips as she stared over the rim of her glass into his eyes. She felt that nervous flip in her stomach again…the one even _he_ knew occurred every time he stepped foot in the room. She swallowed her wine and nervously looked around for a moment

"So how is little Liam?" She asked with a smile, trying to deflect the conversation, which to her surprise and relief, had worked. He chatted about his son and his mutual split from Maria, and she talked about the tram crash and the finding of a body in the factory and how Fizz was being investigated for it. When they had given their obligatory stories, he finally garnered up the nerve to ask the question that had been bugging him since the pub.

"So what is up with you and Peter?" he blurted out quickly during a lull in the conversation.

"Peter?" she asked, almost confusedly before realization dawned on her, "oh, you spoke to Leanne I gather?" she leaned forward, and finished pouring the contents of the wine bottle into their empty glasses.

"We had a bit of a chat, yeah," he responded carefully

"And I'm assuming she told you about Lindsay and the factory explosion as well then?" she asked, her voice tinged with an irritation that he found as sexy as anything.

"Yeah, bits." He answered before placing his glass down and shifting closer to her, "Carla, why didn't you call us?" he inquired, placing his hand gently on her thigh, his thumb making soft circles on the material of her sweatpants.

"I didn't want to be a burden," she mumbled, her eyes focused on the contents of her glass, "besides I had our 'Chelle 'ere didn't I?"

"Yeah, but come on Car," Liam pressed rather forcefully, "how could you keep that from me? I could have lost you and not even known…"

"Lost me?" Her eyes rose to meet his, "_lost _me? Liam," she closed her eyes and exhaled forcefully, "we were barely speaking." She opened her eyes and pinned him with a questioning look, "What did you expect? Was I supposed to just pick up the phone and say 'Hi Liam, how are ya? Oh by the way, remember that nutter ex-wife of Tony's, who you actually believed was completely sound of mind, I might add, well she and some muscle tied me up to a chair in the factory and tried to burn me at the stake.'"

"You could 'ave tried," he whispered.

She downed the rest of her drink and pushed herself to her feet, "there was nothing to say. It's over, I'm still 'ere, factory's still running, she's gone…" she placed her glass down and pressed her palms upon the kitchen counter, "so is Tony…" she whispered, sniffling, "…and so is Paul." She raised a shaky hand to her mouth, and heard the gentle footfalls behind her.

"You still 'ave me." Liam whispered placing his wine glass down next to hers and wrapping his arms around her, resting his cheek on her head.

"Well there is that…" she said in a barely audible whisper, before turning around and facing him, placing her hand on his upper arm, "look ummm, it's been a long day," she said, flinching a little in nervousness as his thumb came up to brush away the tears that had escaped her eyes, "I think I best call it a night."

"Okay," he said, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

She gave a soft chuckle, "unless you plan on doing a runner?"

He smiled and chuckled himself, "not a chance darlin'."

Her eyes met his apprehensively again, and she licked her lips before pulling out of his embrace, her hand reaching up and gently cupping his cheek, "goodnight then."

"Sweet dreams," he whispered as she walked around him and headed to the bedroom. He picked up his wine glass and took another gulp.

"Leebugs?" her soft voice sent a shiver up his spine and he slowly turned to look at her. She was standing in front of her bedroom door, her hand on the handle, her cheeks glistening from her tears and she gave him a loving smile "I'm sorry for the way things ended between us, you know? Not a day goes by that I don't regret some of the horrible things I said to you." She sniffled slightly, as more tears brimmed along her eyes, "it's good to have you back. I've really missed you." He simply smiled in response and watched as she closed the door behind her.

He stood rooted to that spot in the kitchen for about ten minutes, his mind mulling over her words. He glanced to the wine in his hand, then back to the bedroom, then back to the wine a final time before downing it in one swoop. Taking a deep breath he strode to the door, not even bothering to knock as he pressed down on the handle and pushed it open.

She looked up at him curiously from her place on the bed; uncurling herself from the fetal position she was in, and removing the pillow she had snuggled herself into. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed and quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she rose to a standing position.

"Is sommit wrong?" she asked him curiously, "is the bed even more uncomfortable now?"

He simply shook his head, smiling as he approached her with just a few steps. He gingerly raised his hand and ran it soothingly down her hair, feeling that familiar electrical charge pulse through his flesh. His fingers brushed the velvety skin of her cheek, and his other hand rested gently upon her hip.

"Liam-" she began nervously but was silenced by his finger upon her trembling lips

"Shhh," he cooed to her, his smile now beaming seductively. Her eyes became wet with desire as she stared up at him, anticipating his next move. He raised his other hand so he was now cupping her face between his palms. His thumbs wiped away the remnants of the tears and the fresh ones that now fell, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. He felt his heart quicken as she responded to his featherlight kisses. Within mere moments, the kiss exploded into a passionate hunger; a deep moan escaping from Carla's throat as her fingers ran through his hair. Her body trembled against him in anticipation and he groaned as he pushed his groin against her, feeling his desire grow to an uncontrollable ferocity.

With his heart pumping furiously in his chest, and his arousal pulsating against his jeans, Liam gently eased her back onto the mattress behind her, pushing her so she lay flat on the bed beneath him….


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you all again for the kind reviews/comments. When I was deciding which fic to update I went with the one that received the most feedback, and it was this one! :) **_

_**Oh my! So this chapter is the most explicit that I've ever written and it's still not that explicit! My cheeks are burning from the constant blush I endured whilst writing it, and I therefore tip my hat to the amazing M writers on this site, who can write an explicit intimate scene with such ease. I am clearly out of my element lol!**_

_**That being said, this chapter does contain language and sexual content, hence the M rating.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this latest installment, and as always your feedback is greatly appreciated! :) **_

* * *

She closed her eyes as Liam's lips trailed across her jaw and down her neck, an intense heat coursing through her and rendering her powerless beneath him. He pushed her tank top up to just above her belly button and tenderly ran his fingers over the exposed flesh; his thumb tracing the hemline of her shirt and causing her to gasp and shudder at his touch. He smiled as his tongue swiveled circles above her collarbone close to her right shoulder, his lips pressing to the flesh around it as his other hand cupped the left side of her neck.

She bucked beneath him and bit her lip to try to suppress the unbridled passion that caused it to quiver erratically. He knew exactly where to touch her and where to kiss her, even after all this time.

_after all this time…_

Her eyes opened slowly and she quickly placed her hands on his chest, applying a gentle pressure before mumbling a hushed, "wait..."

He raised his head and gazed into her green eyes curiously, noting the slight apprehension behind them, "what's wrong?" he asked softly, his hand coming up to gently caress her hair.

"umm," she began nervously and swallowed hard, "it's ummm,-"

He gave his head a little shake as his eyes implored hers further, "what?" he whispered encouragingly

She closed her eyes and turned her head away, suddenly unable to look at him and rubbed her lips together nervously, "it's just that it's umm, been a long time," she swallowed hard again, "for me," she continued in a whisper, "and I ummm, well I may be a bit, you know…"

Liam furrowed his brow, "may be a bit what?" he asked, his hand still caressing her hair

"Lousy," she mumbled, pressing the side of her face further still into the pillow beneath her head.

He gave a chuckle, "you? Lousy? That's not possible." He gave her neck a reassuring squeeze with his hand, "hey," he whispered, "come on, look at me Carla," he pleaded lovingly.

She opened her eyes slowly, turning back her head to gaze up onto his smiling face, "I just don't want to disappoint you Liam," she murmured

He chuckled again, his eyes taking in every curve as they roamed her face, "you could never disappoint me sweet'eart."

She smiled crookedly, removing her hands from his chest and running her fingers through his hair as she contemplated his words; she bit her lip momentarily before pulling his head back down towards hers, unleashing a passionate hunger upon his mouth. Elated that her enthusiasm equaled his own, his hands continued their administrations now both sliding up and under her shirt. He felt her skin break into goosebumps beneath his fingertips as they reached the mounds of her breasts. He smiled against her lips, hearing her moan in pleasure as he teased the flesh.

He pushed himself from the bed, and grasped the legs of her pants. Not removing his eyes from hers, he slowly began to pull the pants towards him, biting his lip in lust as he watched, inch by inch, as her legs became visible. Dropping the clothing to the ground below he gazed as she sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed, her legs on either side of him. Smiling coyly at him, she reached her fingers into the hem of his jeans and pulled him roughly so he stood as close to her as possible. Without removing her eyes from his she began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, her hands deftly pushing the denim down his body before tracing her delicate fingers back up his thighs. She eyed his boxers, focusing on the bulge that pressed against the material anxiously. Raising an eyebrow, her fingers continued to trail up his body and slipped under his cotton t-shirt; she pushed it upwards, raising herself to her feet as it neared his shoulders. Bending his elbow he reached over his head, grasped the shirt behind his neck and pulled it forward in one swift movement before throwing it dismissively onto the floor.

Wasting no time, he tugged at her shirt, pulling it up and over her before cupping her face between his hands. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, deepening it as he felt her rise onto her tiptoes and encircle her arms about his neck. Releasing a groan he lowered his hands down her back, over the curve of her bum and grasped her thighs. With a tug he had lifted her off the ground and settled her around his waist, her legs wrapping themselves about his hips tightly as he moved one arm up to encircle her back while the other tangled itself amongst her hair at the back of her head, pushing her head ever closer to his.

As her groin pressed against his bare abdomen, he gave another groan in sheer delight as he felt the extent of her desire through the heat and dampness that had soaked her satin knickers. He walked backwards before turning sharply and slamming her back into the wall by the door. She let out a gasp of pleasure at his aggression and dug her nails into his neck and shoulder as she continued to kiss him feverishly. He unwrapped her legs and placed her down for a moment, keeping her pinned against the wall with his pelvis. He slid down her body, his fingers looping around the hem of her knickers and pulling them down her smooth legs with him. He glanced up at her as she stepped out of her underwear; her eyes were wild and wet with desire and he trailed one hand back up her leg and held her hip firmly in place. She leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy, and her body jolted in delight as she felt his lips lay a multitude of gentle kisses up her thigh, hovering dangerously close to her centre. He smiled at the reaction and moans he was emitting from her, and he traced his tongue up the crease between her thigh and pelvis causing her to buck against him in pleasure. Unable to tease her further, he nudged her legs open a little further and ran his tongue over her bud, flicking and circling it and enhancing her pleasure.

"Oh God…" she moaned breathlessly, the palm of one hand pressed against the wall behind her as the other grasped a fistful of her hair. She pushed her hips out towards him, encouraging him to carry on as he continued to pleasure her. He was wanting to tip her over the edge with his tongue so badly, but upon hearing her murmur his name breathlessly, he could no longer contain his desire to have her. Rising to his feet, he pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them, before roughly grabbing her and hoisting her back up around his waist.

"You taste as sweet as I remember…" he whispered into her ear, as his one hand trailed the underside of her thigh, encouraging her to lower it from his hip and loosely wrap it around his leg. With a swift move of his hips, he pushed slowly up into her, not wanting to go too fast for fear of hurting her. She gasped out loud, and rested her forehead against his, eyes squeezed shut, her mouth agape in pleasure and her fingers digging into his shoulder and neck again. "You're so tight..." he stated with a smile as he pushed into her further and further until he filled her entirely and let out a groan himself. He began thrusting into her in a slow steady rhythm, pressing kisses upon her neck, suckling and nipping at the flesh there. She matched his pace as she grinded down against his thrusts, her hips circling and further applying pressure upon her bud. They maintained this slow burn for minutes on end before Liam began to feel her reach her peak; her breaths becoming more erratic and shallow.

"God, I've missed you Carla…" he moaned into her neck as he felt her tighten around him.

"Li-Liam…" she breathed out as she felt her climax coming on

He whispered lovingly into her ear, encouraging her to cum and with a cry she let herself go as he continued to plunge into her steadily. Before she came down from her euphoria, he repositioned his hold on her and turned towards the bed, placing her on the mattress without removing himself from her. His fingers trailing down her body and he increased his speed; lowering himself and wrapping his arms under her shoulders so that they were as close as possible as he thrust into her repeatedly, feeling his own climax approaching.

"Oh fuck…" he groaned, as she trailed her fingernails down his spine sending shock waves through his skin and tipping him over the edge. He pushed into her forcefully one last time as he came, whispering her name between moans. He held himself steady in her as she circled her hips around him drawing the last bit of pleasure out of him and dipped his head to capture her lips with his own.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and he reached across the sheets to pull the woman he loved towards him. He was met with the coolness of the crisp linens and he immediately sat up, his eyes scanning the room curiously.

"Carla?" he called out quietly. When there was no response, he threw the sheets off of him, slid out of the bed and headed for the closet. He noted that dawn was only just breaking through the curtains, and couldn't imagine why she would be up a few hours before she was supposed to be. He opened the closet and found Paul's dressing gown hanging on the hook; the one that Carla refused to give away along with some other of his clothes and belongings. Throwing it on around him and tying it at the front, he opened the door and stepped out into the flat; his eyes drawn inquisitively to the flashing red light on her answering machine.

As he made his way around the dining table, he caught sight of her sat perched on one of the stools at the kitchen breakfast bar in her dressing gown and with her back to him. He approached her a little slower, noting that she had secured her hair up in a clip and was clutching a steaming mug of what he assumed was tea.

She turned her head as he stepped on a creaky floorboard and closed her eyes for a moment to steady herself. "God Liam you frightened the livin' daylights outta me!" she breathed out, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"Sorry, I just-, well when I woke up and you weren't there…" he trailed off

"Oh I'm sorry," she responded as she exhaled deeply and lowered her hand from her face, "I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you," she whispered with a smile before lowering her eyes to his robe.

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot when he saw the smile recede from her face, her eyes becoming blank and despondent, "I uhh left my suitcase upstairs and I just found this in the wardrobe. I didn't want to come out 'ere in my altogether and terrify you."

"No, you're alright," she stated with a smile, her eyes looking back into her mug as her fingers drummed against it idly. She felt his arms ensnare around her waist, his lips placing a light kiss onto the back of her neck and she felt that same flutter that she always got when he was around, pulse under her skin.

"Are you regretting last night?" He whispered into her ear, and she sighed and leaned back into his embrace.

"No," she breathed out, a small smile playing about her lips, "I'm just worried about everything with work that's all."

"Are you sure?" He pressed gently

She turned and faced him, "I'm sure." He dipped his head and captured her lips with his, "so why are you up then?" she asked when he pulled back and she wrapped her arms around his waist, delicately laying her head against his chest.

He smirked, "well I _**was**_ kind of hoping for a round two…" he whispered seductively

She smiled crookedly, her fingers clutching his robe tightly before lifting her head up to gaze into his eyes, "oh were you now?"

"Hmm mmm," he nodded allowing his hands to gently stroke her back and arms

"And what if I'm not up for it?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

With a feral grin he reached down and picked her up, placing her on the edge of the counter. He smirked as she bit her lip playfully and leaned in close to her, his lips hovering over hers, "are you saying you're not?" he whispered as his fingers pulled at the satin belt of her robe, untying it swiftly and pushing his fingers inside the soft material towards her bare skin.

She shook her head slowly as he opened her robe with his free hand before pressing another passionate kiss upon her, his fingers reaching around and clutching her back, pulling her towards him again…


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank you all again for the kind reviews and comments both here and on twitter.**_

_**Here is the latest chapter...it is a Liam-lite one, but it is neccessary to move the story forward. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy the latest installment :)**_

* * *

Carla's heels clicked against the pavement as she clutched a coffee and bacon butty in one hand, and a box of cakes in the other. It had been just under two hours since she opened the factory for her workers, and Frank had still not arrived to work, nor was he scheduled in the diary to be at any meetings that day; this going AWOL routine of his would have really begun to grate on her nerves had she not been in such a good mood. After exhausting her attempts at contacting him, she decided to head to the café and treat the staff to a few cakes for their upcoming tea break, knowing full well that it would throw the gossipy machinists into an inquisitive frenzy as to the possible reason behind their boss's bubbly disposition that morning. She smiled to herself as she took a sip of her steaming coffee; it was a secret pleasure of hers to watch them squirm as they tried time and time again to figure her out.

Her bag began to vibrate, her ringtone loudly piercing the rather quiet sidewalk of the cobbles. She quickly shoved the butty into her mouth, holding it awkwardly in place, and shifted her coffee to balance on the box of cakes as she dug into her purse for the phone, mumbling and grumbling incoherently through the biscuit between her teeth at how she could never find anything in the large tote.

"Need a hand?" a gentle voice called to her. She rose her head from the bag and smiled as best as she could behind the sandwich that rested between her lips.

Peter stepped forward and grabbed her coffee and the box of cakes, freeing up both of her hands so she could continue to dig around in her purse.

"Aha!" came her muffled cheer, as she victoriously pulled her mobile out of the leather satchel, only to be followed by a stifled "damn it!" upon realizing that she missed the call.

Peter chuckled out loud and gently pulled the butty from her lips, watching in adoration as she chewed the piece she had bitten off and swallowed it; a faint blush creeping across her cheeks; "thanks," she said, tucking her phone back into a more accessible side pocket, and taking back the coffee and box of cakes.

"Not important I hope?" The bookie inquired, gesturing to her bag with the cigarette he had clutched between his fingers.

"Just my missing-in-action business partner," Carla responded, leaning the side of her body against the brick wall outside Peter's betting shop, "I tell you what; he best be leavin' a message with a damn good explanation for leavin' me on my own with that lot, _and_ with a big meeting with a potential client in the works in the next couple of days."

"Oh yeah? Frank's gone AWOL again has he?" Peter stated before taking a bite of her butty.

"Eh!" she exclaimed, playfully hitting him on the shoulder and causing him to snicker as he chewed, "that's my breakfast you know?"

"Ever hear of home cooking?" He teased as he held the sandwich up to her lips

"Not that it's any of your business Barlow, but my fryin' pan's on the fritz," she responded, glancing down to where her breakfast was being held just below her nose; with a crooked smile she shook her head at him before taking a bite of the sandwich he held out for her.

"I reckon that's code for _'I burnt it!'_" Peter joked with a laugh, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow at her.

Carla swallowed and looked to the ground, "It were a rubbish pan any road…" she grumbled

"It's cooking surface were made of Teflon!" He exclaimed and they both chuckled. He took a drag of his cigarette, gazing at her as she turned her head towards the factory. He took in every curve of her face, every feature, particularly noting the sparkle in her eyes. He exhaled the puff of smoke and wagged his finger at her, "There's sommit different about you…"

She turned her head back to him, her brow furrowing, "how'd you mean?" she asked, a twinge of defensiveness surrounding her words.

He gestured to his own face in order to explain better, "I dunno, you just look, glowing."

Carla gave a lopsided smile and snickered, "oh that'll be the exfoliating scrub darlin'," she stated with a wink.

Peter chuckled as he tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that shuddered through him, "and here I thought it had sommit to do with Liam…"

"With Liam?" she asked quietly, a blush rising to her cheeks as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes gently boring into Peter's.

"Yeah," Peter responded, forcing a smile to his face, "I thought maybe you two might 'ave, you know…" he trailed off as he motioned with his hand, the smoke from his cigarette curling and billowing up around his head, "…reconnected."

"Oh we reconnected all right," Carla laughed, deliberately trying to offset what he was implying, "or he reconnected I should say with my liquor cabinet and passed out snoring loudly and mumbling something or other about Manchester City in the cup finals…"

Peter laughed at her attempted deflection, knowing her well enough to know when she was lying, and he felt that pang of jealousy again. His feelings for Carla were only becoming stronger since the night he stopped her from polishing off a bottle of vodka less than a year ago...

He came upon her stumbling out of the factory around suppertime. She had practically knocked him over as she brushed by him on her way to Streetcars and he could smell the alcohol off her; the glazed eyes and slurred speech had only just reaffirmed his suspicions. He popped into the bookie's and explained to his wife that he was following her inebriated best friend back to her flat to ensure she didn't do anything she might regret in the bright light of day. Leanne gave her husband her blessing, her concern for her friend's welfare over the previous few months following Lindsay's siege at Underworld initially had her wanting to tag along; but she knew that dependence and possible addiction to alcohol was Peter's forte, and the last thing she wanted to do was put Carla in a situation that made her more uncomfortable than she already would be.

Upon arriving at her flat, he buzzed incessantly until she let him up. Her eyes were wild and fiery as she threw open the door to find him there, trying _'to poke his nose into her business,'_ as she so eloquently accused of him. Her attempts at trying to get rid of him fell upon deaf ears and she ultimately relented to him the half-bottle of voddy she had been clutching to her chest, as she sat curled up on the sofa, before eventually breaking down in his arms. He had never seen her so openly emotional before, but with a bit of encouragement, she opened up to him that night in her drunken haze about Paul, Liam, and Tony. It was nearing the 2 year anniversary of Tony's death and despite all her best efforts to hold herself together, she had slowly started to fall apart. She had told him how she felt that both her husband's and fiancée's deaths were the universe's way of punishing her for being in love Liam whilst in relationships with Paul and Tony. It broke Peter's heart to hear this and he wanted to tell her that this fear of hers was not truth, but he stopped himself from voicing it out loud. He knew what she needed was to get her thoughts off her chest before she sobered up enough to build up her walls again, and so he simply sat with her and listened as she bared her soul to him; giving him an in-depth look at the broken and fragile creature behind the tough-as-nails businesswoman façade she wore daily to the world.

After a bit of prodding from him, she also opened up about what had occurred in the factory a few months earlier with Tony's ex-wife; the sick and twisted mind games that she imposed upon her victim that included a game of Russian Roulette. She said that as she tortured her victim, Lindsay mocked how Carla had Tony's blood on her hands; that his death was her doing because she did not let him go when she had the chance. And that now she would have those stains there for the rest of her life, _'short as it may be…'_ she had said with a feral grin before whipping the handle of her gun into the factory boss's temple.

As she told him about Lindsay's mocking, Peter had caught a glimpse of her palms; red and raw from where she had no doubt scrubbed them just minutes before his arrival at the flat. The woman before him had been so beaten down emotionally that he worried what might have happened to her had he not bumped into her in the street that day. He managed to talk her through her sorrow, caressing her hair as she leaned into his embrace. She eventually passed out in his arms there on the sofa and he stayed with her that night, feeling an overwhelming connection with her that he hadn't had with anyone else; not even Leanne.

Upon awaking the following morning and forcing her to down a cup of coffee, he made her a promise to be a shoulder to lean on should she ever feel the need to talk to someone. With the alcohol out of her system, so to was her vulnerability, and her defenses were up quicker than he could blink. However, even though it took a while for her to accept it, he had gotten through to her that night, and she eventually softened to him; calling him on the odd day when she found herself grieving for Paul and Tony and feeling the need to down a bottle of alcohol. He was only too happy to be there for her, and they developed a strong friendship in the following months.

He eventually came to rely on her as much as she did him following the tram crash on his stag night, and upon discovering Leanne's betrayal with Nick before their blessing in February. In a bout of irony, Carla had stopped _him_ from downing a bottle of tequila, and had pleaded her friend's case to him. While he agreed with her that it was in theirs and Simon's best interests to give their marriage another try, he kept finding himself more and more attracted to the factory boss as the days went on.

His attraction to her scared him, and yet he couldn't bear to distance himself from her. He had originally assumed that she would hook up with Frank; and while he wasn't particularly fond of the bloke, it would certainly have alleviated some of his wife's jealousy and growing concern over her husband's feelings for her single and rather gorgeous best friend. But now that Liam was back, Peter wasn't sure how he was to suppress his budding feelings for the factory boss further. He could see just from the night before how completely in love with each other they were. And judging by Carla's new rosy glow and sparkling green eyes, it was clear they succumbed to their love and lust last night; a fact that now caused Peter's envy to rise at an alarming rate and terrified him to his core.

"So Leanne's birthday is coming up," Her voice jolted him from his thoughts, "the big 3-0. Planning something big?"

"Working on it," he replied with a smile, touching his finger to the side of his nose before taking another bite of her butty.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, again hitting him playfully before prying the sandwich out his hand, "I'm just gonna 'ave to start buying two of these aren't I?" They both snickered before she pushed herself away from the wall, "well I best get back to the grindstone; see if my business partner has decided to turn up."

"Will we see you in the pub tonight?" he asked softly, stubbing out his cigarette into the canister.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I think Liam wanted to go out for a bite so we might hit up the Bistro first." She responded

"Oh," Peter began shifting awkwardly, "well then we'll save you both a seat then." With a smile he leaned in and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth before walking into the betting shop, turning and watching through the glass as she sauntered down the cobbles towards her factory.

* * *

Carla could see his hunched body over the desk as she walked past the office. It was obvious by his body language alone that he was tense, but she knew her business partner well, and had an inkling of what would pull him out of his mood and hopefully put a smile on his face as well. She placed the box of cakes on the counter, removing her bag from her shoulder and dished out some custard creams onto a small dish.

"Alright you lot," she stated loudly, turning to face the machinists, "since you all have been working extra hard on this order and are actually ahead of schedule, I'm going to give you a full 30 minutes for your tea break."

"Blimey, you're in a good mood today Ms. C!" Sean exclaimed as he swiveled on his chair at his desk.

"That I am Seany," she said in a sing song voice, plastering on a large smile for emphasis, "so make the most of it yeah?" She clapped her hands together twice signaling the beginning of their break time. Swinging her tote over her shoulder and picking up the custard creams and her coffee, she headed into the office.

"Mornin' Frankie!" she stated chirpily.

"Morning," came the grumbled reply from her business partner who was now standing next to the filing cabinet and leafing through papers.

"Oh we are in a mood today," she stated, as she placed her purse in the bottom drawer of her desk, "did somebody steal your train on the playground this morning?" she teased as she folded her arms across her chest and smirked in his direction.

"Funny," He replied before slamming the filing cabinet door closed and sitting back down at his desk, "absolutely hilarious. You should try your luck at stand up," he muttered bitterly.

She could practically feel his rage projecting onto her, and she furrowed her brow confusedly at him, "Why do I get the distinct feeling that your mood has sommit to do with me? That you're angry at _me_?" she asked as she pressed her palms onto her desk and leaned in towards him, "only I'm sorry, I think if anyone deserves to be angry at anyone this morning it'll be the other way around."

"Oh it has a nimble mind too!" Frank mocked sarcastically, "If anyone deserves to be angry…" he mumbled contemptuously before snidely asking, "And just _how_ did you work _that_ one out, _'Ms. Businesswoman of the Year?'_"

Carla remained silent for a moment, her upper lip curling into a sneer at his deliberate jibe at the state of her business when he bought into it a few months prior. She drummed her fingers angrily on the desk surface before pushing herself up to a standing position. His eyes glanced up to see her grab a file and her diary from her desk along with her coffee.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked her curtly.

"Out," was her snappy reply.

He pushed himself up from his chair as she began to round the desk, "hey!" he ordered her angrily as she opened the door, "we have a business to run here and a huge potential client coming in two days!"

The machinists immediately quieted down in the kitchenette and craned their necks towards the office to see what the commotion was about. There was a look of pure murder on their boss's face and she whipped around to face her business partner, keeping the door propped open as she jabbed her finger angrily at him.

"If you think that I'm going to sit in this glass box with you after that little outburst you can think again," she stated through gritted teeth before raising her voice to a brutal shout, "don't you _ever_ think you can speak to me like that again Frank Foster or I will _really_ give you something to sulk about." Her eyes were blazing with a fury he had never seen before, and her defiance of his direct order to her both aroused and angered him at the same time. "Now I am going to find a place to do some work, and I will be back when I _feel_ like coming back, is that clear?" With a final glare in his direction, she turned on her heel, clutching the strap of her shoulder bag tightly, her file and agenda tucked firmly under her elbow, and stormed out of the factory.

"Well that's him told!" Izzy joked taking a sip of her tea and the machinists snickered to each other before resuming their gossiping.

Frank stood angrily rooted to the spot, staring at where Carla had been not a few minutes earlier. _'How dare she defy me,_' he thought angrily as he plopped down into his chair and massaged his forehead, _'she has no idea of what I'm capable of-,' _his angry thoughts were interrupted as he glanced to his desk, seeing the small biscuits on a plate that she had obviously brought in especially for him. He closed his eyes in frustration with himself for allowing his jealousy over Liam staying at her flat the night before to get to him. Exhaling deeply, he pushed himself up from his chair, and rushed out of the office.

"I'd start with flowers if I were you!" Sean yelled at Frank's retreating back, but the man simply ignored him as he burst out of the factory doors. He broke into a jog as he stepped onto the cobbles, his head darting back and forth as he looked for his business partner.

"Carla?" he shouted glancing towards the Bistro, before turning and spotting her sitting on the bench outside the salon. With one leg crossed over the other and her fingers meticulously scanning through her diary, Frank couldn't help but feel his arousal coming on again. _'God, she is gorgeous,'_ he thought biting his lip as he approached her. She turned and spotted him and sighed in sheer annoyance as she went to grab her things. "No, Carla please," he pleaded gently as he stood next to the bench, "look I'm really sorry," he began in a voice just above a whisper, "I had a fight with my father this morning and I lashed out at you," he lied, scanning her face for some sort of reaction as she stared off in the distance, pointedly avoiding his eyes, "I really am sorry, you didn't deserve that-"

"Too right I didn't," she interrupted him angrily, finally locking her eyes on his. "You go missing in action for the second day in a row, I try to make light of it and you bite my 'ead off!"

He gingerly sat down next to her before offering her a crooked smile, "you bought me some custard creams?"

She nodded softly, her eyes looking into the salona cross from her "yeah I know how much you like 'em."

"I like you more," he whispered, his eyes lovingly searching her eyes.

She smirked and chuckled derisively, "you are not getting off the hook that easily my darlin', not by a long shot."

"Fine," he stated perking up a little, his hands lightly slapping his thighs, "then how's about I buy you dinner to apologize. Tonight, after work in the Bistro?"

"Oh," she scrunched her face up apologetically, "I'm supposed to be meeting Liam for dinner,"

"Perfect," Frank piped up happily, "I'll treat you both! I wanted to talk to him about his business anyways."

"What? Lad Rags?" Carla asked curiously

"Yeah," Frank replied with a smirk standing up and outstretching his hand to help her up, "unless of course I'd be imposing."

"No, no it were just going to be a friendly bite to eat followed by a stop at the pub later." Carla said dismissively as she rose to her feet, before looking around momentarily and sitting back down on the bench, "you know what? I'm just going to enjoy the fresh air for a little while longer if it's all the same with you."

"After the way I acted, I don't blame you really," Frank responded before swooping and picking up her files and diary, "but no work. Just have a nice break and come back when you're ready," he said smiling and placed a kiss on top of her head, taking her by surprise at his display of affection, before walking back towards the factory.

She watched him stride down the sidewalk, before closing her eyes and leaning her head back, exhaling a deep sigh as she did so. She was secretly thankful for Frank to be a buffer that night at dinner. While she was happy to finally be with Liam with no complications, she was, admittedly, absolutely terrified. It didn't help that the mere idea of her and her brother-in-law on an apparent romantic date would send some restaurant punters into a gossiping frenzy; and that worried her to no end. She didn't need an angry or bitter Maria picking a fight with her when she arrived back on the street the following week.

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee; she knew Liam would be disappointed... but she could make it up to him later…


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thanks again for the kind reviews and comments both here and on twitter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the latest update! :)**_

* * *

Carla's lips pursed and her eyes flickered to the corner of her computer screen as a loud beep caught her attention. She took a sip of her coffee and ran her tongue over her top lip as she swallowed and leaned across the desk. Her fingers grasped the mouse, watching as the cursor slid effortlessly across the black background before hovering momentarily over the flashing envelope on the screen, her brow furrowing curiously.

Frank watched her every movement in his peripheral vision, raising his own mug to his lips and swallowing the last of the hot liquid. Seconds later, he smirked knowingly at his laptop screen as she let out a derisive snort,

"Okay, Frank? If you apologize one more time, either via email or text, I will throw what's left of my hot coffee over the top of your 'ead." She threatened half-heartedly as she tapped her mug with her finger and smiled crookedly.

"Sorry." He stated unable to suppress his grin and she let out a frustrated sigh as she glared at him.

She pushed herself up from her chair and strode to the filing cabinet, "you know you can be incredibly annoying when you're grovelin'?" she huffed at him as she pulled the drawer open

"You know you can be incredibly adorable when you're frustrated?" he shot back.

She paused, slightly taken aback from his comment before shaking her head and replying, "flattery will get you nowt," as she resumed thumbing through the files with a chuckle. Bantering had always been rather easy and quite fun when it came to Frank; it was just some harmless flirting, and it was a game she knew how to play all too well. _'Although,'_ she thought, her eyes rising slightly as she contemplated her thoughts, _'he has been getting quite affectionate lately, and laying it on pretty thick with the compliments…'_

"I'm only speaking the truth..." his voice gently shook her from her thoughts and she smiled to herself as she turned to face him.

"Oh really?" She asked, tossing the file she now held in her hands onto her desk and biting her lower lip, "well then," she began, her voice lowering huskily as she sauntered seductively around his desk; he felt his heart leap in his chest and the blood rush from his head to his groin as she placed her palms on the arms of his chair and bent at the waist, leaning in close to him so that her lips hovered ominously above his, her eyes boring into his, "in that case…" she trailed off flirtatiously, her eyes dropping and gazing at his lips as her right hand slid slowly up his arm and edged slowly around his neck; "…the truth will get you..." as her voice lowered to a whisper, he instinctively raised his head just a little as if readying to capture her lips with his own, his eyes now half-lidded in pure anticipation. She smiled as her fingers grasped the mug on the desk behind his head, before leaning back slightly and holding it between them, "a top-up of your bevvy Frankie," she said, throwing him a devilish grin before pushing herself back to a standing position.

Frank's eyes closed and his head lolled back, resting on the back of his swivel chair as he let out a grunt of disappointment mixed with an exasperated sigh. Hearing her little satisfied giggle and her heels clicking away from him along the office floor, he smiled and opened his eyes. Sitting up and leaning his elbows onto the desk he inclined his head, eyeing her from head to toe as she stood with her back to him, filling his mug with more coffee. There was a soft knock at the door, and Carla spun on her heel, clutching Frank's mug in one hand and the coffee pot in the other,

"Come in," she beckoned and was unable to stop the large smile that formed upon seeing Liam's head poke around the corner

"Working 'ard or 'ardly workin'?" he teased before rising to his full height and stepping into the office, smiling smugly at the blush that crept across her cheeks. He hadn't even noticed Frank was sitting in the office as well until he heard the chair's wheels scrape across the floor as Frank stood up and greeted him

"Liam!" Frank exclaimed as he held out his hand, "nice to see you again."

Liam accepted the businessman's outstretched hand, as he rubbed his lips together and forced a smile, "Alright?" he asked as he placed his hands in his pockets and rolled up onto the balls of his feet, gesturing with his head over his shoulder to where Carla stood behind him, "you're brave, I gotta 'and it to you, taking this one on as a business partner…"

"Uhh and just what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Carla asked, coming to stand next to him, one of her eyebrows raised as she handed Frank his mug before placing her hand on her hip

"That between your computer freezing up and your constant need for coffee, this office becomes as dangerous for your business partner as a minefield." Liam stated knowingly, his eyebrows raised and his head cocked to the side. Frank let out a chuckle as Carla slapped Liam's arm in mock annoyance before grabbing her mug and filling it up.

"So to what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked him

"Well I know I'm a little early for dinner, but I thought we could take a look at some of the Lad Rags contracts; after all you are a partner in this business." Liam stated with a slight twinkle in his eye before snapping his fingers, "oh and your answering machine at the flat keeps blinkin'; I thought I were gonna 'ave a seizure. Does Miss Type-A personified not check her messages anymore?"

"Not when she knows they're coming from her baby brother she doesn't," she grumbled annoyingly

"What? Rob?" Liam piped in, "anything serious?"

"I'm sure it isn't," she responded dismissively, "I'm sure he just got into some sort of trouble again and wants to blame it on my leaving home to marry your brother." She sighed derisively before gazing up at him, "sorry would you like a cuppa?" She asked him

"Yeah go on," Liam replied as he looked about the office before his eyes fell back on Frank, "that is uhh unless I'm interrupting?"

"No don't be ridiculous," Frank exclaimed as he grabbed his mug and headed for the door, "I was just about to step out and make sure the order is up to scratch." With a smile in Carla's direction at learning just a little bit more about her personal life, Frank walked out of the office and towards the kitchen to speak with Hayley.

"This place has changed quite a bit," Liam said, observing the new black and white wallpaper in the office and general layout of the machines on the floor.

Carla felt a shudder course through her, "yeah well after the damage Tony's ex left behind I figured it would be best to 'ave a fresh start like."

Liam turned to look back at her, his eyes roaming over her from top to bottom. He bit his lip at the way her hip stuck out as she filled a cup with coffee, and grinned as he slowly edged towards her.

She was adding some milk into his mug, when she felt her hair being swept over one shoulder. She couldn't stop the blush that rose to her cheeks, nor the delectable shiver that coursed through her as Liam's fingers teasingly circled her hips, and as his lips began pressing kisses to the now exposed skin of her neck.

"Liam!" she hissed in a whisper, before a moan escaped her throat as his tongue swiveled just below her earlobe. Her eyes quickly glanced out to the floor, thankful that the worker's were too busy gossiping to pay attention to what was happening in the office. She turned in his arms, pushing her hands against his chest halfheartedly, "stop it," she ordered him through a smile, but her protests were stifled as he pressed a hungry kiss to her lips, closing the blinds deftly with his free hand and effectively blocking their view from the machinists.

"Lock the door," he demanded through his kisses as he pushed against her, smiling as she gasped at the feel of his arousal against her, "let me live out the one fantasy I've 'ad since the day you walked into this place…"

As his lips feverishly and hungrily kissed hers, she couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. God she loved the way he made her feel; the way he made her skin tingle; the way he made her stomach flip; the way he aroused her to the deepest recesses of her soul. But most of all, she loved the way he _loved_ her. The way it was so encompassing; so fulfilling…and yet so terrifying. As he kissed her neck again, she threw her head to the side offering him more access, until her eyes fell to the pictures on her desk; one of her favourite's of Paul, and one of her and Tony. Guilt crept slowly from her heart to her throat and she more forcefully pushed the palms of her hands against Liam's chest.

"Stop Liam, I'm serious," she said firmly, as she tried to steady her breathes and racing heart.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, his eyes searching hers.

"We can't do this here," she said as she pulled out of his embrace, "the worker's…they'll hear," she said making up an excuse to cover the truth.

"You are joking?" Liam said incredulously as he tried to reach for her again, "and anyways who cares if they do?"

"I care!" she stated as she swatted at his hands and stepped back.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Why are you so embarrassed?" he asked as she turned her back on him and circled around her desk, her hand coming up and pinching the bridge of her nose, "I thought you'd be as 'appy about this as I am." When she didn't respond, he tried to reach her again, "Carla, for the first time ever, you're not in a relationship and I'm not in a relationship, we can finally be together now without any-" his stopped abruptly, his brow furrowing and his tone suddenly became harsh and accusatory, "are you ashamed of me?"

"No!" She responded firmly, but kept her back to him, her fingers still pinching her nose as if to dull the ache pulsing through her skull

"Then what is it, eh?" He pressed further, becoming increasingly incensed by her refusal to respond. "_**Carla! Talk to me will you**_?" Liam shouted, a little louder than even he had intended, and he watched as her body jumped at his aggressive tone.

"I-I-" she stuttered shakily, taking in a deep breath to steady herself. His eyes dropped to the desk and his face, which just moments earlier was brimming in anger, now softened to one of concern and guilt; her hand, which rested delicately upon the wood was shaking violently.

He sighed in annoyance with himself and stepped up behind her, his hands gently coming to rest on her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing his lips to the back of her head, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

She relaxed under his touch for a few moments, reveling in the safety of his embrace, and reminding herself that he would never hurt her..._'but he has hurt you!'_ the voice in her head scolded her, _'this is just history repeating itself…how many more have to die before you realize that?'_

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the taunting in her mind as she shrugged his hands off of her, "Look, I can't deal with this right now alright?" her voice regained some of its biting edge and she turned to face him her eyes pleading with him, "you can't do this you know! You can't just walk back into my life and expect everything to just be smooth sailing. That everything will just go the way you want it to. So don't-," she closed her eyes, dropping her head slightly before her eyes fluttered open and caught sight of the photos again, "please, just don't push me Liam; it's not fair."

He followed her eye line and sighed as his own orbs fell upon the two framed pictures. Without hesitation he pulled her into a hug, his lips pressing endless kisses along her hairline, "I'm sorry. I never meant to put any pressure on you." He swayed her in his arms, feeling a wash of relief as she returned his embrace, her hands weaving under his arms and resting on the backs of his shoulders. "I just don't want us to feel like we have to skulk around like we're doing sommit wrong sweet'eart, because we're not."

"Aren't we?" her voice was so meek and small that he instinctively hugged her closer to him.

"No, we're not." He responded, kissing the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair. "Paul would want you to be 'appy Carla, and so would Tony."

She smiled against his chest, but she still remained awash with guilt over her dead husband and fiancée as she pulled back from him. Standing so that their stomachs were touching, and still grasping each other by their elbows, she looked up into his soft blue eyes and smiled lovingly, "just give me time hey?"

Liam smiled, and pressed a kiss to her forehead before finally letting her step away from him…

* * *

"So while I'm still groveling for forgiveness, can I buy you both a drink in the pub?" Frank asked as he, Liam and Carla walked out of The Bistro.

"You know I think I'm going to call it an early night," Carla stated, "plus I 'ave to stop in at the factory and grab some files for Lad Rags, so can I take a raincheck?" She asked

"I'll hold you to it," Frank responded chirpily, trying to mask his disappointment before turning to Liam, "you'll make sure she gets home alright won't you?"

"Of course, I would never hear the end of it if I didn't." Liam responded, getting slightly agitated with Frank's rather possessive attitude towards Carla.

"Alright well, see you in the morning then," Frank stated as he walked towards the pub, "oh and Liam?" he called as he turned and walked backwards, "bring in some of those projections tomorrow for Lad Rags and let's see if we can't flesh out some details."

"Will do," Liam responded with a nod before following Carla into the factory. Frank paused on the cobbles, watching as they shut the door behind them. Despite their friendly disposition and their mocking each other with playful banter over dinner, Frank couldn't seem to stop the jealousy that began to eat its way through him.

He felt his fists clench and unclench as his eyes burned a hole through the black doors of Underworld. All his hard work trying to get into her good books; the years of scheming and manipulating in order to gain her trust and eventually earn him access to her bedsheets, now began to unravel before his very eyes. And as he observed them carefully over their meal, he began to wonder if Peter was ever the contender for Carla's heart as he originally believed. One way or another, he needed to find out…

"So what paperwork is it that you need to gr-" Liam was cut off as Carla pressed a hungry kiss to his lips, before pushing the jacket off his shoulders.

She broke the kiss and began walking backwards into the office, smiling a feral grin at him before biting her lower lip playfully. "I thought now would be a good time to act out that fantasy of yours, you know as a way of apologizing for making you sit through a dinner date with Frank…" she trailed off as she unbuttoned her blouse slowly, giving him a full view of her lacy black bra, "unless you're too tired of course…"

With a predatory growl, Liam rushed her; his fingers pushing the blouse off of her before picking her up and slamming her back down on the clean desk. He raised his head for a moment, noticing that the normally full desk had been exceptionally cleared of all materials. He smiled as he looked down at her, "you had this planned from before we went to dinner didn't you?"

She smiled as she stretched up so she was now leaning on her elbows and trailed her tongue along his collarbone, "Leebugs I've 'ad this planned from the first time you walked into this office demanding that I either sell you Paul's 60 percent shares, or be a silent partner…" she whispered huskily, kissing his neck and smiling as it drew a deep groan from him and caused him to grind against her, "…but something tells me that even now, you really don't want me to be all that silent…"

His hands dove around her as he hungrily kissed her swollen lips, his fingers trailing down her body and drawing several moans from her.

They were both so deliriously happy in that moment; both filled with lust and love and so wrapped up in exploring each other's bodies that they did not hear the factory door open.

And in the shadowed corner of the factory, Frank's brown eyes blazed green as he watched Liam make love to Carla upon her desk…


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments! This chapter took a little longer than expected to write as I'm trying to keep certain events somewhat in line with what happened on the show, but obviously much of the storyline has changed (i.e. Liam is still alive; Tony died on his wedding day; Carla never fell for Peter therefore didn't lose her license at the Joinery opening; Maria was never attacked by Frank, etc. etc.) _**

**_So without further ado, here is this latest installment. I hope the delays were worth it! :)_**

* * *

_June 24th 2011_

"Anyone important, love?" Peter asked his wife, flashing a cheeky grin and nodding towards the mobile she had clutched in her hand as she walked back into the bookie's. His smile turned to a frown as he noticed her apprehensive look, "Lea? What's wrong?"

Leanne sighed, "it's Carla."

Peter felt his heart leap in his chest with worry, and furrowed his brow curiously, "oh? What about her?"

Leanne gave her cell phone a small shake, "that was Cheryl. She said Carla went into The Bistro about twenty minutes ago looking really down and ordered a bottle of wine. She hasn't opened it though; she's just sitting there, staring at it."

"So, what, do you think something happened between her and Liam?" his stomach flipped nervously, a flicker of hope dancing across his features; a reaction that did not go unnoticed by his wife.

"I don't know, but I better get over there," she mumbled as she grabbed her purse.

"Uhh well give me a minute to lock up love and I'll come with you," Peter stated as he walked around the counter.

"Do you think that's wise?" Leanne snapped, well aware of the jealousy that practically dripped from her voice. She sighed in frustration with herself, before changing her tone to a more concerned one, "I mean, don't you think she's just going to feel bombarded?"

Peter placed his hand on her shoulder, "Lea, Carla relies on the drink when she's depressed yeah? She drinks to make herself numb; which means if something bad _has_ happened, she's going to get very drunk, very quickly. Now I understand this type of behaviour, plus she's confided in me about it; so no, I don't think she'll feel bombarded and even if she does, so what? If we can prevent her from doing something she'll regret then she's going to thank us later."

Despite her jealousy rising, Leanne ultimately nodded her head in agreement. She knew her husband was right; being both a recovering alcoholic and Carla's confidante, Peter truly was the only one who could diffuse a possible trainwreck of a situation before it occurred.

Peter smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's lips, "come on," he whispered softly before leading her out of the bookies, flipping the sign to closed, and locking the door.

It wasn't hard to spot her once they entered The Bistro; she was sitting in a booth with an unopened bottle of red wine, just as Cheryl had said over the phone. Only now Nick was seated next to her, having pulled up a chair from a nearby table, his hand gently stroking hers as she stared at a spot on the booth just beyond the bottle.

Peter felt his blood boiling beneath the surface; but whether he was furious about simply being near that smarmy Tilsley bastard, or if it was jealousy over seeing someone else comforting Carla, he couldn't be certain; and in that moment he did not care to analyze it. Letting go of his wife's hand he strode over to the booth.

"You just can't help yourself can you _Nick_?" Peter said, his voice oozing with disdain, "the slightest hint of a woman suffering and you swoop right in to take advantage."

"What are you on about?" Nick asked defensively.

Carla closed her eyes; she really didn't need this right now…

"Car?" Leanne asked rather timidly, standing next to the booth, blatantly ignoring the back and forth between her husband and her ex, "are you okay?"

The factory boss's eyes opened slowly, revealing the tears that threatened to fall, but she made no movement to either respond or acknowledge Leanne or Peter's presence.

"I'm her mate!" Nick stated defensively, frustration at the bookie standing in front of him further propelling his anger into overdrive, "I was trying to be supportive-"

"Oh I'm sure you were; you just love acting like the hero, don't you Tilsley?" Peter stated hotly, his emotions running high,

"You don't know what you're talking about-" Nick said irritably, his fist clenching at his side

But Peter simply continued,"-only let's face it, you're much better at playin' the villain of the piece-"

"_**Carla's just come from her mother's funeral**_!" Nick shouted angrily, drawing a gasp from Leanne and causing Peter to step back as if winded.

"What?" Peter asked quietly, his head whipping to where Carla continued to stare at the table.

"Yeah," Nick pressed on, "and _obviously_ she needed a little chat," he sneered, "is that alright with you?"

Peter dropped to a crouch next to the booth and reached up to lovingly tuck her hair behind her ear, "Carla?" he prodded her gently, noting the tears in her eyes for the first time as he did so, "I'm really sorry love, I had no idea."

"Why would you have?" She whispered, a single tear finally escaping the pool that brimmed her eyelids and making its way quickly down her cheek.

Peter deftly reached up and wiped it away with his thumb, before sitting in the empty chair that Nick had been seated in. "So that's why…" he gestured to the bottle, "that's completely understandable," he said reassuringly.

Carla looked from him to Leanne and finally to Nick, "is it?" she huffed, before allowing her eyes to scan the ceiling, deep in thought, and she willed the tears not to fall. She snorted derisively, "well you've just confirmed everything they said," she let out a humourless chuckle, her eyes falling back onto the bottle again, "if I was a '_normal' _human being," the words cut deep into her, and Peter visibly flinched at the harshness behind them, "yeah, you're right, I'd-" she trailed off momentarily before grabbing the bottle and unscrewing the top, "-I'd be raising a glass or ten to my mother's memory."

"Hey hey," Peter said, grabbing the bottle from her shaking hands, "what do you mean, - come 'ere-," he whispered as he plucked the bottle cap from her fingers, "_'a normal human being'_?" he dipped his face low to meet her eyes, as he replaced the top on the bottle and set it back down on the table, "hmm? What does that mean?"

Carla sighed deeply, "my family, Peter," she responded quietly, "me nearest and no so flamin' dearest. Startin' with my baby brother; they've just been telling me some _home truths_. Which is why-" she chuckled in an attempt to conceal a whimper, and her eyes finally met his, "I really, _really _need to get drunk."

"At your mum's funeral?" Leanne asked gently, her hand resting on Carla's shoulder. At her friend's nod, both her and her husband exchanged a look of disgust and shook their heads in sympathy.

"Like they said; it's the first chance they've had in'it? I never invited them to mine and Tony's wedding, not even my brother," Carla mumbled ashamedly.

"Hey, you make a success of yourself, right? The people that hate that most are the people you knew before; that's just a fact of life Carla." Peter said reassuringly.

She pursed her lips, "yeah," she whispered, her eyes blinking as though she was contemplating what he said, "thing is I've been telling myself that: that its just jealousy or spite, but you know what?" she sighed sadly, "they were right," her voice was low, almost meek, "they were right, they were spot on. Every. Rotten. Single. Word."

"I can't imagine Liam took to kindly to your brother treating you like that," Leanne stated gently. Carla flinched at the mention of his name, and the blonde slid instinctively into the seat next to her friend, "did he not go with you?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed, _'that doesn't sound like Liam…'_ she thought curiously.

"He ummm," Carla swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "he's in London with Tom at the moment," her tongue apprehensively darted across her top lip as she stared down at her fingers, "and he doesn't know," she whispered guiltily. Leanne and Peter exchanged a look: something must have happened for her not to confide in Liam; something quite substantial for her not to tell him that her mother died.

The wheels in the blonde's head were turning as she addressed Nick coolly, "Nick could I get a glass please?" As her ex headed back to the bar, Leanne offered her friend a half smile, "tell you what: how's about you and I split this bottle, yeah?" Her husband shot her an alarmed look, but Leanne simply placed a hand on his knee reassuringly, still keeping her eyes on the broken woman next to her, "that way I can make sure you don't go overboard here, and we can chat, yeah? Just like old times."

Carla gave a small nod and Peter begrudgingly rose to his feet, "I guess I best go pick up Si," he said, trying his best to hide his disappointment at not being able to comfort her in her time of need. He felt that familiar stab of envy prick his heart; the sensation both terrifying him, and yet feeling so right. He reached over and grasped her hand, "just know you can always call me Car, okay?"

"Okay," she responded with a small smile. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears and the bookie couldn't believe just how beautiful she looked, even now in her most vulnerable state. He resisted the urge to gather her in his arms and simply hold her until all her grief melted away from her troubled shoulders and became a welcomed burden onto his own. But instead he raised her hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss on her knuckles. With a loving, yet crooked smile, he released her hand and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "I'll see you in a bit love," he said before lowering his voice to a whisper and leaning close to her ear, "I'm going to stop at the factory and let Frank know…maybe he can keep an eye on her; she shouldn't be on her own tonight."

Leanne nodded her agreement. She knew that despite their friendship, Carla wouldn't let her stay with her that night. She'd think she was being a burden, and not only would she build up those defensive walls of hers with reinforced brick and mortar, but she'd line them all with barbed wire to boot. And later that evening, sitting alone in that flat, Leanne feared Carla would succumb to the temptation to drink herself into oblivion; and depending on just how big the bust-up was between her and Liam, then maybe having Frank look after her wasn't such a bad idea.

Once Peter had left the Bistro and Nick had brought her a wine glass, Leanne unscrewed the cap from the bottle, pouring them each a glass, "you and I have a thing for Shiraz don't we?" she said jokingly

"Like two peas in a pod we are," Carla chuckled, eyeing the glass in front of her but not yet making a move to drink from it.

"Come on," Leanne encouraged her gently, "tell me what happened with Liam." Carla exhaled deeply, her eyes brimming with tears again, "did you 'ave a falling out?" she prodded her softly.

The raven-haired woman nodded her head sharply, "I got the call from my brother about me mum yesterday at work. Frank and I were just about to have that big meeting with that potential department store client, remember?" At Leanne's nod, Carla continued, "Rob had a few choice things to say to me about how long it took for him to reach me. I'd been avoiding them blinkin' lights on my answering machine at home; I just figured he got up to no good in the lock-up again and wanted to use the opportunity to blame me for him being in there in the first place," her voice dropped to a whisper again, "just like he always does," she sighed heavily, "anyways, long story short; me 'ead was all over the place and I lost the client. Frank eventually coaxed what was wrong out of me…"

"_Just had Hayley on the blower wanting to know how we got on with the deal," Frank stated with a knowing smirk. He couldn't resist turning the screw and delving out a little punishment to his business partner, especially as his jealousy had spiked infinitely after seeing her all hot, bothered, and gloriously naked under her former-brother-in-law the other night, "the girls are all excited, 'on pins' she said. I told her it didn't work out. I didn't tell her that you've been acting weird all day, and that your weird behaviour has cost us about, ooh, a hundred thousand pound turnover – " She gave a short derisive laugh but he continued, "What's going on?"_

"_My mum's died." She answered without hesitation and she saw his stance soften slightly. "Anyway, a hundred grand Frank? Come on you saw her figures! There was more comedy in them than in a Jim Davison routine." _

_He lowered his eyes to try to meet hers, his expression one of complete shock and concern as he carefully approached her, "Your mum?" he started, trying to curb the conversation back._

"_Mind you that's not saying much is it?" she chuckled, trying to keep the subject changed as tears welled in her eyes again. She let out an exasperated sigh, "come on Frank you saw them, she was taking the mick-"_

"_Carla?" he asked firmly, "Your mum's died?"_

_She couldn't push down the emotions anymore, but she tried to look away to hide the tears that threatened to fall, "my brother's been phoning saying she were poorly an' that, but" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "didn't realize how serious it was." He simply looked at her, sympathy written all over his features and he felt guilt sweep through him at giving her such a hard time not a few short minutes ago, "Do now, don't I?" she sniffled and began to make her way past him "it's too late."_

Leanne watched as her friend took another tentative sip from her glass and followed suit. Carla wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand before continuing, "Frank was great. He comforted me, sort of unexpectedly I guess; and he insisted I go home for the rest of the day." She swallowed hard, her voice cracking as she spoke next, "but the whole time I was driving back, I just started thinking about me mum, and Paul, and Tony…" she exhaled deeply and looked into her friend's warm and sympathetic blue eyes, "everytime I give into my feelings for Liam, Lea, someone close to me dies," she whispered deathly silent.

Leanne furrowed her brows in confusion, "what do you mean, Carla?"

"Look I'm not superstitious, alright?" the raven-haired woman stated firmly, closing her eyes as if acknowledging that what she was saying sounded impossible, "but even I'm getting the hint 'ere. Do you remember me telling you about the few days that Paul went missing after Ryan went joyriding in Sonny's car?" At her friend's nod, Carla continued slowly, "well I had threatened to pack my bags if Liam didn't come clean about what he knew. Liam confessed a whopper of a secret and the next day he left a message for Paul, who was still AWOL, letting him know that I knew and that he should get back to Weatherfield immediately if he wanted to save his marriage." She looked down to where she was twiddling her fingers, "He stayed with me for hours that night as we waited for any sign of Paul. I eventually fell asleep in his arms and he carried me to bed…"

_He carefully pulled back the covers awkwardly with one hand, keeping his sleeping sister-in-law protectively cradled in his arms. He lowered her down onto the bed and gently removed the robe she was wearing over her nightwear. Placing it on the sidechair, he tucked her in under the linens and comforter, smiling lovingly as she mumbled in her sleep. _

_He sat on the bed so that he was facing her and softly ran his fingers through her hair and letting the backs of his fingers caress her velvety smooth cheek. She smiled and instinctively leaned into his touch, a soft moan escaping from behind her slightly parted lips._

"_I know our kid is going to murder me when he gets back," Liam whispered as his eyes roamed her face, "but I couldn't let you walk out on us Carla," he breathed sadly, his head shaking slightly, "I couldn't let you walk out on me…" He went to stand up, but instead found himself leaning in close to her, "I love you so much sweet'eart," he whispered, "and I'll never forgive myself for giving you to Paul…you should 'ave been mine; my girlfriend, my lover, my wife…" as the last words passed his lips he pressed a gentle kiss onto hers. _

"_Paul…" she mumbled through a deep exhale_

_Feeling his heart breaking in his chest, he slowly rose from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. He paused at the door, turning back to glance upon her once again, "I love you Carla," he whispered before pulling the door closed behind him. _

_Carla's eyes fluttered open and her fingers touched her lips curiously; 'did that just happen? Did I simply imagine that?' she thought anxiously, before shaking her head incredulously, 'of course it didn't happen,' she chastised herself, before flipping over and hugging Paul's pillow to her, trying to ignore the disappointment that overwhelmed her at her last thought..._

"After we finally gave into our feelings for each other, Liam admitted to me that it wasn't just a dream; he had said those wonderful things to me and he did indeed kiss me that night." Carla said quietly, taking a longer sip of red wine, "I had thought I just imagined it, and Paul had come back the very next morning; but all my feelings for Liam started rising to the surface after that night. All those feelings I had pushed down before I married Paul, they just came back with a vengeance. My husband died not long after that…"

"But Carla surely you can see that wasn't connected with how you felt about Liam," Leanne said gingerly

"Wasn't it?" Carla's green eyes blazed into her friend's, "it's not a coincidence Leanne that just over a year later, Liam and I finally give in to our feelings for one another, and my fiancée dies. At first I thought it were my punishment, for cheating on Paul emotionally, and for cheating on Tony physically as well as emotionally. But now…" she swallowed hard, the tears falling down her cheeks in rapid succession, "now we finally get to be together without any other baggage…and my mum dies."

She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips, "when I got back to the flat yesterday, I couldn't bear to have him touch me. He kept pressuring me to tell him what was wrong but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him that my mum died and that it was too much of a coincidence to not have something to do with us being together." She took a deep breath as Leanne reached up and tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks, "so I just chickened out and told him I couldn't be with him…that it was all too much too soon."

"How did he take it?" Leanne asked

"About as well as you think," she sniffled derisively, "threw a tantrum, stamped his foot; finally he stormed upstairs and grabbed his suitcase. When he came back down he had calmed somewhat, saying he would give me some space over the next few days while he went to London for the Lad Rags meetings with Tom and some prospective buyers. He gave me a kiss and left…" She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before wiping at her eyes angrily again, "look at me, I'm a right state! I'm just gonna nip to the ladies," she whispered, her voice thick with raw emotion, and her friend rose out of the booth to allow her room to slide out.

Leanne watched her disappear into the toilets, before pulling out her mobile and stepping towards the exit. Her finger hovered over the name momentarily before she pressed the send button. Holding the phone to her ear, she felt her heart flip at the voice that answered,

"Hello?"

"Liam? It's Leanne." She stated, trying to keep the shakiness out of her tone.

"Oh aye?" Liam acknowledged rather curiously, "what's up?"

"I think you need to come back to Weatherfield as soon as possible."

"Well that's going to be 'ard Lea, I'm kind of in the middle of a number of meetings 'ere at the moment," he joked before a nagging pain shot through his stomach, "Why?" he asked tentatively, "Is everything alright?" _Please let Carla be okay, please let Carla be okay…_

"It's Carla," Leanne answered with a sigh, "Something's 'appened…"


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this and my other fics. **_

_**Hope this chapter earns me a little bit of forgiveness.**_

_**Thanks to Noeme for all her advice and motivation! Late night, chocolate-fueled, Canuck twittering sessions rock! :)**_

* * *

"Would you stop with the pacing mate? You're doing my head in!" Tom growled, massaging his forehead apprehensively as he leaned onto the breakfast bar at Carla's flat.

Liam ignored his cousin's request, choosing to continue with his frustrated strides behind the sofa as he grunted and huffed in obvious distress. "If that Foster bloke 'as touched one 'air on her 'ead I swear…" he muttered under his breath, his fists clenching and unclenching at his side

"I'm sure our Carla can look after herself Liam-" Tom tried to reason with him

"_**Well then where the 'ell is she**_?" Liam thundered

"Liam," Tom raised his hands in front of him, attempting to placate his angry cousin, "You need to calm down, alright? I'm sure she's fine. If she was drinkin' last night, Foster probably just let her crash at his."

Liam blew out long breath. He should have realized that she was keeping something from him two days ago. He always knew when she was closing herself off from him…

_He could hear the gentle laughter of his family and friends as they cooed mercilessly over his newly christened son but Liam remained with his back to them all, emotionally, if not physically, removing himself from the joyous celebration. _

_He leaned against the cold stone wall of the old church in County Kildare, his blue eyes following the slender figure of his sister-in-law as she moved with graceful meekness between the raised tombstones in the churchyard. He sighed despairingly; he wanted nothing more than to walk alongside her, wrap her in his arms and never let her go again. But in his heart he knew that her grief over losing both Paul and Tony was still too raw…too fresh; she couldn't yet bear to let down her guard around him._

_He had naively hoped that the almost ten months they had spent apart from one another would have brought them closer together again. He hated the way things ended between them back in Weatherfield; the way his heart shattered into thousands of pieces as she broke their fevered kiss just days after her fiancee's memorial service, and violently shoved him backwards. He hated the way he had been so caught up in his own lust and need that he failed to register just how tormented she was. He berated himself for not noticing the tears that had gushed down her face in streams prior to pressing his lips upon hers, and he visibly slumped as she hissed that she never wanted to see him again, slamming her door in his face for finality._

_He hated the way he was so hurt and angry over losing her yet again, that he half-heartedly agreed to his wife's idea of moving to Ireland for a fresh start. He despised how quickly they boxed up their lives, hating how neighbours would drop in to chat and tell them how much they would miss them; but what he hated the most was that Carla, the one person he wanted to see more than anyone, didn't seem to be bothered. He watched day in and day out as she strode up the steps to the factory; her face becoming more sullen as the days passed, her eyes void of any depth, and her slender frame becoming increasingly thinner. He watched her one night in the pub as she sat with Michelle and Leanne, absentmindedly twirling the engagement ring Tony gave her around her finger. Her eyes had pooled with tears, and she sank into the welcoming embrace of her sister-in-law, who carefully pulled her through to the back of the pub, shielding her from the curious eyes of the punters. _

_It killed him to admit that his moving to Ireland would be the best thing for both of them; he couldn't bear to watch her break any longer from the inside out. She needed space to grieve, needed time to heal, and - he foolishly hoped-, time to realize that her heart truly belonged with him._

_It broke his heart that she only gave a meek wave good-bye from the factory steps as he, Maria and Ozzie drove past in their tightly packed car, and it killed him that he felt such animosity towards her in that moment; hated the way she had flirted with him the past year, the way she had built upon the feelings he continued to fight since she had married Paul. But as he sat in silence next to his wife, his fingers digging into the steering wheel as they drove away from Manchester, he really began to despise himself. After all, he had been the one to push her towards Paul in the first place only to selfishly try to win her back before their wedding. And he had done the same after his brother's death; stirring up her attraction towards him only to knock her back as a way of punishing her for choosing Paul all those years earlier. But when it became too dangerous, when Maria had fallen pregnant, he pushed Carla towards Tony only to reach his breaking point as their wedding day loomed, and he found himself once again trying to woo her back before her impending marriage to the Scottish businessman. Only this time, she shoved back…_

…_and he hated it. _

_He hated the way she pushed him away when he knew she felt the same way as he did; hated the fact that she sacrificed her happiness for his and Maria's only then to be further blindsided by her fiancee's untimely death on their wedding day. And as Manchester slowly receded in the background of his rear-view mirror, Liam found himself despising his initial anger towards her as they had driven away from Coronation Street; he knew that no matter what, no matter how dire the circumstances, he could never hate the only person, other than his immediate family, that really mattered to him…_

_He had been anticipating seeing her since she accepted the invitation to little Liam's christening a month earlier. He began spending more time in the gym, suddenly aware of the extra fifteen pounds he had packed on since the baby was born. By the time the baptism approached, he had trimmed and toned his body beyond his pre-baby physique. His reasoning for the sudden healthy regime however, unbeknownst to his delighted wife, was set firmly on impressing and hopefully wooing the woman he had loved and left behind on Coronation Street. And despite feeling good about his appearance, he stood with unabated breath upon the church steps; his palms flattening his suit jacket repeatedly as his eyes scrutinized every car that pulled up and parked. _

_His breath had hitched in his chest when he saw her step out of the black cab alongside Leanne, Peter and his son Simon earlier that morning; but much to his annoyance, she had deftly avoided eye contact with him, as well as his subtle attempts to speak with her privately. She planted herself next to Michelle, his parents, or Maria, knowing full well that he wouldn't cause a scene in front of them and raise their suspicions. She sat next to Peter's little lad towards the back of the church and, much to Liam's infuriation, continued to keep her sad green eyes focused anywhere but upon him. He however, could not keep his own blue orbs off of her. He watched from the altar as her face paled significantly while the priest christened his son **William Anthony Connor**. He felt his heart break at the solitary tear that traipsed down her cheek at the loving but unexpected dedication to the memory of her fiancée. He had expressed his concern to Maria that perhaps Carla should be informed of their selection for their son's middle name, but his wife demurely insisted that it would make for a sweet surprise if it was revealed to all at the ceremony. As he watched Carla lower her eyes to the floor, the tears now falling in rapid succession down her velvety face, he couldn't help but wonder if the surprise was indeed a welcomed one or not, and guilt once again flashed through him like lava._

_Once the service ended, he had been swamped with the rush of family and friends that stepped forward further blocking his access to the one person he wanted to be with. She had taken that opportunity to quietly make her way out of the church and into the graveyard, where Liam now stood watching her._

_The cool Irish wind whipped her long black hair up off her shoulders, and she visibly shuddered as she wrapped her black coat tighter around her. She disappeared from his view, stepping further into the bleak, dense Irish fog that encompassed the cemetery like a cloud, and like a moth to a flame, Liam tentatively walked down the church steps and followed her into the gloomy mist. _

_He found her soon enough; he had after all known where she was headed all along. He stood for some time, leaning his body against a nearby tree, his eyes watching her as she knelt down and placed a bouquet of silk flowers by a stone cross before sitting on the stone bench by her husband's tombstone. She sighed audibly, and though she did not speak aloud, Liam knew she was talking to Paul; he continued to respect her privacy by continuing to lean against the rough bark of the oak tree, until he head her emit a soft sob. Unable to resist any longer, Liam gingerly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the woman he loved and sitting down beside her, pulling her closer to him and caressing her as she cried. But almost as soon as the embrace began, she pulled out of his arms and quickly wiped the tears away from her face with the back of her hand. _

"_Carla…" he began gently but she rose to her feet_

"_No Liam, don't…" she choked on a sob, "please don't. Not 'ere, not now." With a sniffle she walked away from him again, wrapping her coat ever tighter around her as she disappeared into the fog. _

_Liam eventually made it back to the church, his mind a flurry of emotions. When he couldn't handle the suffocation of being surrounded by his family any longer, he finally excused himself and accosted Leanne, imploring her as to which hotel Carla was staying. She agreed to keep his whereabouts unknown to his wife and parents, and provided him with the details he needed. Within minutes he was outside the church again, hailing a cab and clambering in the backseat. He needed to be with her. Needed her to know that he never stopped loving her…_

_But once again his strategy did not go to plan. Once he pushed himself into her hotel room he found himself locked in a vicious battle of wills with her: him, wanting to express his undying love for her, and she, packing her things furiously; wanting to avoid him and return to Manchester as soon as possible._

"_Would you stop packin' and just talk to me?" he shouted, his hands ripping the clothes from her own and slamming the top of the suitcase closed. _

"_About **what** Liam?" she snapped bitterly, her eyes finally locking on his._

"_Us, Carla," he whispered almost pleadingly, "talk to me about us!"_

"_Us?" She snorted derisively, "there is no **'us'** Liam." She forcefully removed his hands from her suitcase and continued to pack in her folded clothes, "the sooner you accept that, the better it will be for everyone."_

"_You can't do this Carla," he shook his head incredulously, his eyes widening fearfully, "you can't just ignore what we have!"_

"_We have nothing Liam," she grumbled, continuing to throw in her clothes, "nothing but a train wreck and a car crash full of memories." _

_His upper lip curled in anger at her dismissive attitude and he launched himself at her. Grabbing her upper arms and forcefully pushing her into the wall, he pinned her with his hips as he grabbed her hair and yanked it back forcing her to look up into his tormented eyes._

"_Don't say that Carla," he whispered, his voice trembling with raw emotion, "don't tell me that we were—that we **are** nothing."_

_She sighed despairingly, "we **are** something Liam," she whispered and his eyes lit up with a sudden hopefulness, "we are the past."_

_He shook his head again, her words cutting through his soul, "you don't mean that," he stated knowingly, his eyes scanning hers as his hand caressed her hair and cheek, "we're so much more; we're meant to be together Carla." He could see the flicker behind the olive orbs that constantly haunted his dreams, saw the tears that began to form as her body visibly relaxed beneath his grip. "I love you Carla," he whispered as a smile spread across his face and he pressed his body ever closer to hers, his thumb gently wiping the stray tears that began to fall down her cheeks, "and you love me, don't you?"_

"_You have to let me go Liam," she choked out_

"_I can't," he stated firmly_

"_This won't do either of us any good," she whispered_

_He gripped her head at the nape of her neck, holding her in place, and bent down to her level, "you look me in the eye Carla, and tell me you don't love me."_

_She couldn't move away from him, her body began to tremble beneath his now intimate hold. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to quell its quivering. He flashed her his winning grin as he gently tugged at her chin, freeing her lip from her teeth's grip,_

"_Tell me," he stated again; and when she closed her eyes, he leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers, "you love me, don't you?" he pressed, his voice low and husky "hmmm?" She exhaled a shaky breath, her eyes slowly flickering open and gazing lovingly into his as they scanned her face, "tell me you love me…" his lips hovered over hers, "tell me…" he implored her before she pressed her lips to his._

_He returned her kiss with a passionate hunger, pressing her body back against the wall, his hands cupping either side of her face as his tongue slipped past her lips and caressed hers, causing a groan from deep within her. He smiled against her mouth, and pulled back gently, as he began to unzip her dress, "I love you so much Carla," he whispered between kisses, "Did you really think I was going to let you slip away without a fight?"_

_Her eyes flung open and she pressed her palms against his chest, halting him from kissing her further, her eyes wide with fear. Liam furrowed his brows, "what's wrong?"_

_She squeezed her eyes shut as she was thrown back to a year earlier..._

_**Tony stepped forward and grasped her face between his hands, forcing her to look up at him, "You chose me?" he asked her quietly, and she bit her lip and nodded. "Do you still love me?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side as she gazed upon him almost pleadingly,**_

"_**Of course I love you," she whispered, "but how can you still love me?"**_

"_**Because we all make mistakes my dear," he responded, his hands sliding down her arms and grasping her hands in his.**_

"_**Are you not angry with me?" She asked timidly**_

"_**Well I wasn't best pleased when I found out," he responded, "but I love you too much to let you go without a fight Carla," he answered truthfully, one hand caressing her hair from the top of her head until it came to rest on the side of her cheek, leaning in until his lips hovered over hers, "we'll clear the air in a little while sweetheart, but for right now," he whispered seductively, "why don't you make it up to me…" **_

_Her eyes fluttered open and she pushed Liam away from her, "no," she whispered._

_Liam's blinked in sheer confusion, "Carla-"_

"_No, Liam, please leave." She pleaded with him, the tears flowing down her face, "please…"_

"_Don't do this," he begged her softly, his eyes tearing up as well, "don't push me away again Car, please."_

"_Please go..." she stated again as she moved away from him._

_He closed his eyes in frustration and turned on his heel, opening the hotel room door and stepping out into the hallway. He paused and turned to look at her once more, "Why?" he asked her simply_

_Her arms were wrapped around her abdomen, and she was sniffling through her tears, "Because it's the right thing to do…"_

_Liam looked up towards the ceiling before looking back to her, "one day," he began knowingly, "you're going to stop getting in your own way; one day you're going to stop closing yourself off from me, and I pray that I will be there when you do…I'll never stop loving you Carla," he felt his tears prick his eyes, "I just hope you never stop loving me either." With that he closed the door behind him and leaned against it as he took in steadying breaths. He heard her break down just beyond the door; he heard the sound of her body sliding down the wall as vicious heaving sobs overtook her. The sound broke his heart, but he somehow found the strength to walk away from the hotel…_

"I should 'ave known she were hidin' something," Liam grumbled, raising his fingers to massage his forehead, "I never should 'ave left her 'ere on her own!"

"Look mate, I'm sure there's a reasonable-" Tom halted mid-sentence as the sound of keys outside the door caught their attention. He whipped his head around just as Liam bolted forward, pausing beside him at the counter.

"You don't 'ave to stand out here, you know? Come inside, I won't be two minutes," They heard Carla state as she fiddled with the lock

"If you insist, but really, take your time Carla; Hayley's got everything under control at the factory end."

Liam stared at the door, angrily drumming his fingers against the countertop, his breathing becoming slightly erratic; the sound of Frank's voice making his blood boil beneath his skin.

The moment she stepped through the door, her eyes locked onto his angry blue orbs "Liam?" she whispered in surprise

"Where the _**hell**_ 'ave you been?" he snapped viciously


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thank you to you all for the amazing reviews and comments so far on this story.**_

_**I owe a huge shout out to Noeme who really helped me flesh out this and the upcoming chapters. So thank you Noeme from the bottom of my heart for all your tips and unwavering support! I truly value the feedback from such a talented writer, and I hope I did this chapter justice!**_

_**Just a head's up that I do have the next chapter waiting in the wings and shall only post it after receiving 50 reviews on this update! :D **_

_**HAHA just kidding...**_

_**...or am I? :| **_

_**Warning: Strong language and mature content ahead for the next few chapters.**_

* * *

Carla lowered her shoulder bag onto the small chair next to her, her face a picture of pure confusion as she looked directly into Liam's blazing blue eyes, "When did you get back?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse from the previous evening's binge drinking fiasco, "I thought you were in London until Monday?"

"Leanne rang me," Liam stated gruffly, "so do you wanna start by telling me why I 'ad to hear from 'er about your mam?" He watched as her face noticeably paled, before his scrutinizing gaze moved to rest upon the man standing by the door, "or do you wanna first tell us where the 'ell you stayed last night while we were 'ere worried sick!"

"Well, Liam moreso than me," Tom piped up, trying to ease the tension rising in the flat, "I told him you could handle yourself, but you know how overprotective he is of you." Carla smiled and leaned over, kissing Tom's cheek.

"Hiya Tom," she whispered politely

"Hiya babe." He smiled back.

"Oi!" Liam snapped loudly, his jealousy rising dramatically, "Are you just gonna pretend I'm not 'ere or are you going to flammin' talk to me?" His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides; his knees slightly bent and his shoulders squared; his whole stance wrought with tension and pulsing rage.

Carla slowly rose from her position, hovering next to Tom, her eyes now shining with irritation at her former brother-in-law. They stood there in silence, stubbornly staring each other down, waiting for the other to blink first.

"Look mate," Frank stated haughtily, "Carla was given a rough time yesterday at the funeral by her family, and she, understandably of course, drank a little too much," He paused slightly as Liam's blue eyes bore into his, and was visibly taken aback at the amount of fury emanating from the man before him; it was very out of character for the younger Connor to come across so volatile, and for a moment Foster considered shutting up and stepping out into the hallway.

But the feeling was indeed a fleeting one as Frank was not one to back down from a fight. No, Frank was a man of means; he always got what he wanted in the end. And right now the object of his desire was locked in the fieriest inferno of sexual tension he had ever witnessed before. His own jealousy pulsed through his veins, and his need to regain control of the situation strengthened his resolve to stay firmly where he was. He would eventually leave Carla and Liam to their fight, but not until he was sure that it would indeed be their _last_. He had to drive a wedge between her and her former brother-in-law once and for all, ensuring that he would be the one to catch Carla as she fell. He would then cement the fact that _he_ was the man for her; that _he_ was what she needed to rely upon as the constant rock in her life.

Resolving to play the diplomat whilst turning the screw a little deeper, Frank gently pushed himself away from the wall and stepped up behind Carla, continuing his explanation, "I offered her a lift home, but she lost her flat keys-"

"Carla knows where she keeps the emergency key, and she could have buzzed the landlord," Liam interrupted snidely, "so why didn't you bring 'er back 'ere, or shouldn't I 'ave to guess?" he hissed, folding his arms across his chest

"I _would _have driven her here regardless, but she was insisting on getting a hotel for the night. Now call me crazy, but I really didn't think that in her state that she should be left alone, in a hotel, with a hotel bar at her disposal." Frank responded

"Once again," Liam repeated in frustration, "why didn't you bring her 'ere and get the landlord?"

"Because I knew, eventually, that she would have kicked me out and probably succumbed to whatever booze she could scrounge up in this flat. Now maybe you'd of preferred that Liam, but I really couldn't live with myself if something happened to her after I left; so I brought her to mine where I could keep a friendly eye on her."

"Oh and I'm sure you got an eyeful," Liam gritted out angrily, his eyes shifting from Frank's to Carla's and back again.

"Hey," Frank's voice dropped firmly into a warning tone, "she fell asleep on the couch within minutes of us arriving alright? Despite whatever mucky thoughts are going through your head Liam, _**I **_don't take advantage of highly inebriated, grieving women! I covered her with a duvet and let her sleep it off."

"And just so you're aware, we came back 'ere so I could get changed before I headed back to the factory." Carla's voice was low and cold, wordlessly expressing just how much his assumption that she slept with Frank had wounded her.

"Look, Carla," Frank stated gently, inwardly smiling at how easily Liam had played into his hands, "I think you need to stay here and speak to your brother-in-law. While it doesn't excuse his insensitive comment, I can understand why he's hurt."

"Why _he's _hurt?" Carla snapped incredulously

"Come on Carla, you two have known each other since you were in your late teens! You kept your mother's death from him _and_ he had to find out about it from your friend?" He could see she was softening, also falling prey to his plan and he took advantage of her weakening resolve, gently grasping her shoulders and gazing lovingly into her eyes, "look, take the day alright? You and I both know that the moment you walk into that factory that it'll be all tea and sympathy and it'll just put you in a worse mood than you're in right now."

Carla breathed out in frustration, closing her eyes and throwing her head back to gaze up at the ceiling. Frank was right; if there was one thing she couldn't handle right now it would _that_ lot offering her their condolences while trying to pry details of her family life out of her. She slowly nodded her head, biting the inside of her lip as a way of demonstrating her reluctance.

Frank smiled, and pulled her into his embrace, his smile enlarging as she offered no resistance, "if you feel up to it, come and join me for a drink in the Rovers later, okay?" At her nod, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, smirking to himself in satisfaction as Liam's breath audibly hitched in his throat.

"Hey uhh could I catch a lift with you mate?" Tom asked, rising from his place at the kitchen counter and wanting desperately to be away from the massive eruption he knew was coming from the volcano known as Liam.

"Of course," Frank replied, slowly releasing his grip on Carla

"Thanks, err Foster isn't it?" Tom asked extending his hand, which Frank shook firmly

"Frank, please Mr…?"

"Oh Tom, Tom Kerrigan."

"Pleasure Tom," Frank turned back to Carla, "Let me know about that drink tonight okay?"

"I will," Carla responded with a small smile, "thanks for looking after me last night."

Frank smiled at this final opportunity to further incense Liam, "Well I wouldn't have known you needed lookin' after," he responded smoothly, "if it wasn't for Peter."

"Peter?" Carla questioned curiously.

"Yeah, he just thought you might need someone to keep an eye on you." Frank shrugged nonplussed as he opened the flat door.

"Really…" Liam snarled, his voice thick with unbridled jealousy

"Oh and uhh Liam?" Frank addressed him softly, waiting for the younger man's eyes to peel off of Carla and rest instead on his, "Just go easy on her, eh? She's been through hell these past few days." With that, he stepped out of the flat.

"Right," Tom stated rather uncomfortably as he followed Frank out, "So if you both don't succumb to a murder-suicide, then I'll see you two later, yeah?"

Carla slowly turned as her front door closed, leaving her and Liam alone in the flat. Green eyes burned into blue as she bent down, gratefully slipping off her sandals, before rising and kicking her shoes off to the side. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she stepped around him, her shoulder close enough to brush his, and moved gracefully into the kitchenette.

Liam remained rooted to the spot, his eyes following her as she moved about the kitchen; watching her intently as she flicked on the tap before opening the cupboard and reaching for a glass… his eyes instinctively dropped to her backside as she raised herself up onto her tiptoes, her fingers grasping the glass that had been just out of her reach. He licked his lips and felt a far too familiar twitch in his boxers...

He wanted nothing more than to pin her against the counter right then and there, rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless. It never failed to astound him how she always arouse these extreme emotions within him; an overpowering co-mingling of love and lust, anger and happiness, desire and possession…

He narrowed his darkening, hooded, and now determined eyes. _A punishment fuck: yeah, that's what she deserved right now…_

Carla filled her glass with a rather shaky hand. She could feel his eyes on her, and for some reason it made her wary. Shutting off the tap she raised the glass to her lips and took a long sip; she was quite dehydrated from the previous evening, and she needed to keep her wits about her if she was to have this rather emotional conversation with Liam.

His shadow suddenly encompassed her own, and his hot breath tickled the back of her neck. She placed the glass down on the counter and swallowed the water that remained in her mouth as she turned to face him.

He was towering over her, staring her down. The atmosphere in the flat had shifted dramatically: what was once tense and doused with frustration, was now charged with a heavy and enticing electrical force. She should be furious with him, but as she gazed up at him, her eyes flickering between his blue orbs and his lips, she couldn't help but feel that pull towards him. He aroused her like no other ever had before and she found her breathing increasing rapidly as her heart pounded in her chest. His eyes were wet with lust as they roamed her body...

…no she couldn't let this happen.

"I think you should go Liam," she stated rather shakily

"You don't want me to go," he whispered huskily as he cupped her cheek and caressed it.

"Yes I do," she stated firmly. He shook his head at her, making it obvious that he didn't believe her words. She felt anger course through her and she snarled at him before shoving him away from her, "YES I DO!" she ground out viciously, "just go away Liam!" she demanded as she stepped around him.

She knew she needed to put distance between them, but didn't make it past the couch before he grabbed her and spun her into him. His eyes were ablaze as he thrust her backwards against the couch. She began desperately trying to push him away from her and he pinned her to the sofa with his hips, swatting her hands away with relative ease as they attempted to press against his chest and shoulders. He finally saw an opening and his fingers gripped her upper arms, tightly pressing them to her sides as he bent over her,

"Why didn't you tell me about your mother?" She swallowed hard and pushed against him in vain, causing him to slam her harder into the back of the sofa, "why Carla?" he gritted angrily, "what did her death 'ave to do with us?"

"Don't do this Liam," she whispered, "please just leave it alone,"

His emotional frustration with her was replaced by his lust and he quickly pressed a bruising kiss upon her lips, smiling against her mouth when he felt her respond. He moved his hands to cup her face just as her hand connected with his cheek.

The slap took him by surprise and while his eyes bore her a non-verbal warning, he couldn't stop the lustful grin that tugged at the corners of his lips as he touched his fingers to his stinging flesh. His eyes followed her hungrily as she pushed herself away from his body and ran into her bedroom slamming the door shut behind her.

He was overcome with desire. She turned him on to his very core and despite her protests, he could feel her attraction to him as he kissed her; he _knew_ she wanted him too and he was beginning to tire of her fighting her feelings.

His resolve firm, he stalked towards her room and pushed down on the handle, giving it a bit more force when the door didn't budge.

"Open this door Carla," he ordered her

"Leave me alone Liam!" she refused him, but he could hear the longing in her voice just beyond the pressed wood. He smiled to himself, knowing she was leaning against the door and trying to quell her arousal.

He threw his body into the door, "Carla open this door or I swear to any deity you name I will break it down." He waited a moment before throwing his shoulder into the door sharply, assuring that it wasn't an empty threat.

He heard the click of the lock and quickly pushed his way in, his eyes scanning the seemingly empty room curiously. She took advantage of his momentary distraction and slipped past him from behind the door, running back into the living room before he apprehended her again and slammed her into her red and black wallpapered wall.

"Stop fighting me damn it!" he roared at her, pinning her hands above her head as he laid another bruising kiss upon her lips. She responded with equal fervor, unable to suppress her need for him any longer. Her hips pressed into his and a delicious moan escaped the back of her throat. He pulled back from her and gripped her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes, "why do you keep resisting me?" he pleaded breathlessly, his eyes brimming with frustrated tears, "why do you keep denying us? What the hell are you scared of Carla?" he growled before kissing her passionately again.

He released her hands as his fingers deftly began opening the buttons of her black shirt. He groaned as she pulled his belt open and made quick work of his zipper, pushing his jeans down his body. His lips pressed along her jaw and down her soft and delicate neck as she lifted his t-shirt up and over his head. He pushed her blouse off her shoulders and unclipped her bra, sliding it quickly down her arms before slipping his fingers into the hemline of her jeans, quickly opening the button and unzipping them.

He dropped to his knees, his tongue trailing down her abdomen as he pulled the denim down her legs, earning a gasp from her and further enticing his desire. He rose to his feet again, his hand grasping the hair at the nape of her neck and pulling it back sharply, roughly exposing her neck to him as she grunted slightly in pain, but continued to grind her pelvis against his. He nipped and sucked his way along her collarbone until her moans of pleasure became too much too handle.

Grasping her thighs he lifted her up and slammed her body down onto her dining room table, ignoring her grunt of discomfort. He took hold of her knickers and tore them from her body, flinging the now ripped material over his shoulder before pushing his own boxers down and kicking them away from his feet.

He was done with the foreplay: he needed her _now_.

Grabbing her hands, he pinned them just above her head and thrust purposefully into her, causing her to cry out in shock and pleasure at his aggressiveness. He quickly built to a pounding rhythm; he wasn't making love to her now, no: he was _possessing_ her and she him as she raised her hips, matching him thrust for thrust. They were unleashing their frustration upon one another through their lust.

This was angry sex…

…and it was exactly what they needed…


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Thanks again to Noeme for the help with this chapter! **_

* * *

They lay partially upon the table, both of them panting heavily in the afterglow; Carla's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms still pinned to the table above her head. Liam slowly raised his head from her chest and pressed a gentle kiss to her trembling lips, "I love you Carla," he whispered, releasing her hands as he leaned his forehead against hers.

And with those four words, he may as well have doused her body with ice cold water.

'_Everytime I give into my feelings for Liam, Lea, someone close to me dies…' _

"No," she whispered, unwrapping her legs and pushing him off of her. Grabbing the throw blanket that was slung over the sofa, she wrapped it tightly around her nakedness. With a grunt in frustration Liam forced himself to a standing position and reached for his clothes.

"Why are you actin' like this eh?" he spat angrily as he pulled up his boxers, "Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that Carla, you know you did! You wanted that as much as me and the sooner you accept that the better!"

She kept her back to him, her free hand rising and covering her eyes, "I was confused okay! This whole thing was a mistake-"

"A mistake?" he snorted derisively as he shimmied into his jeans, "Don't make me laugh!"

She rounded on him, "It _was_ a mistake Liam! It's taken me three years to move on from Tony and Paul. _Three years!_ And then you waltz back onto the street and undo everything with one kiss! For God's sake Liam I'm trying to move on with my life!"

"So what are you sayin'?" he asked her, his brow furrowing in horror, "What? You don't me to be a part of your life anymore? You don't want _me_ anymore?"

She closed her eyes and tensed her jaw, "I'm just sayin' maybe," she breathed deeply before whispering sadly, "maybe….maybe I don't know what I want anymore…"

He felt his anger rising from somewhere deep in his chest, "What do you mean you don't know what you want anymore?" he asked through gritted teeth, "What? You tellin' me you didn't want that?" he shot darkly at her, gesturing to the table, "You sayin' I forced you into it?"

Carla gave a disgusted and humourless laugh, "no Liam, that's _not _what I'm saying!" she shook her head in exasperation, "But I really shouldn't be surprised with this little tantrum you're throwin' should I? It's just like you to take my words and twist them around to suit you. I can see that much hasn't changed! You know for all his perceived immaturity, at least your Paul acted like an adult ninety percent of the time!"

He took a menacing step towards her, "don't you dare bring Paul into this!" he snapped, his eyes blazing with fury, "don't you bring 'im up like he was the love of your life. You moved on from my brother well before his bed sheets had even cooled!"

He regretted the words the moment they flew past his lips and she visibly recoiled as if he punched her in the stomach. But within seconds she garnered her defenses and bit back at him, "You didn't seem to have a problem when I moved from Tony's bed sheets into yours though did you? Fucking hypocrite!" She gritted out

He leaned in close to her face, "_you_ never made it into _my_ bed sheets sweet'eart, I was only ever in yours." He smiled in triumph watching as his words hit home, "Don't forget that I had Maria to keep me warm at night in my bed while you were in there," he gestured to her bedroom with his head, "achingly wishing it was me fucking you under your duvet and not your fiancée."

She grabbed the pillow from the sofa and launched it at him, infuriating her further as he easily dodged it, "You unimaginable bastard," she shouted at him, "you never change do you? Still think your something special? God's gift to women? I know what this is all down to Liam; you're bitter about Paul," Liam's jaw tensed, all previous traces of triumph washing quickly off his face, "that's what this all bares down to, bitterness," she continued, "bitterness that I chose him over you…bitterness that I chose Tony over you!" she snorted in contempt, "Bitterness that when it came to being with me, _you_ were always the _last_ resort!"

With a predatory growl he grabbed her wrist and tugged her body into his; his eyes blazed with an unspoken anger and his lips curled into a vicious snarl, "so why don't you choose Foster over me too then eh? Go for the 'at trick? After all he's just your type isn't he?"

She tried unsuccessfully to wrench her wrist free from his vice-like grip, as she glared at him "what are you trying to say?" she accused him

"Oh don't play the fool Carla! You know exactly what I'm sayin'..." He snarled.

She had a sinking feeling, _'no! Surely he wouldn't be thinking that about me…not Liam…'_

Her breathing increased exponentially and she knew that she needed to end this immediately before they continued to say things they might later regret, "I don't have to stay here and listen to this! I don't have to entertain your games!" she tried to pull free but he maintained his hold on her. She shook against him in frustration, "damn it Liam, let go of me!"

He hated fighting with her like this, but in his mind it was all a means to an end. He had to get her to open up to him. She wasn't responding to his gentle prodding, and so now he needed to be brash and harsh, if not with a bit of creative license; "Entertain _my_ games?" he chuckled, "But you'll entertain Foster fast enough eh?" he snapped, his jealousy evident in his voice, "tell me; how was he Carla? Was he better than Tony? Better than our Paul?" He gave her a knowing smirk, as he cocked his head to the side, "'cause I _know_ he wasn't better than me..." her face tensed but he continued regardless, "no one makes you cry out the way I do..." he leaned in ever closer to her, whispering rather maliciously, "no matter how much money they shower you with…"

He didn't see her free hand wind up and launch itself at his face until it connected powerfully against his cheek, throwing him off balance and releasing her unwillingly from his grasp.

Her eyes were shining with a rage he hadn't seen in her before, "Well if it isn't a cocky little bastard," she hissed jabbing her finger at him, "lets get one thing straight: you knew _nothing _about my marriage to Paul, and you knew nothing about my engagement to Tony! I loved them both…how dare you accuse me of being a gold digger. I thought _you_ knew me better than that; it wasn't about money…" she whispered through a sob, shaking her head and unable to stop the tears as they brimmed along her eyelids, "it were NEVER about the money," she stated more forcefully, before screaming, "I LOVED THEM!"

Liam hated seeing her break before his very eyes, but he could not let it go now, not when he was so close to breaking down her walls; "What I do know Carla, is that it's not a coincidence that they were both loaded!" he shot back at her, "And now here comes Foster, another poor sap who is infatuated with you, and low and behold he's loaded as well." He took a step closer to her again, "is that why you're pushing me away Carla? Wanting to once again cast aside love for money and security? A bit of sexual release until you finally secured your new sugar daddy eh? Saving the precious factory that you weaseled your way into by way of Paul's will?" Her face sank and a shaky breath escaped her lips as though he plunged a knife through her heart, but Liam didn't stop there, "You know it wouldn't shock me if you caused the accident that killed him yourself, just so you could get your claws into it in the first place!"

Her eyes widened as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "How could you say that," she whispered hurtfully as she backed away from him shaking her head in disgust at what he thought of her, "How could you say that to me!" she choked out, watching as he continued to walk towards her until her back was firmly pressed against her red and black wallpapered wall, "I loved Paul, Liam. I _loved_ your brother!"

His heart was seizing in his chest as he reached up and cupped her cheek; he used his thumb to wipe away the tears that now stained her velvety skin while shaking his head, "No Carla," he whispered truthfully and gently, "not as much as you loved _me_. You've only ever really loved me." His lips brushed gently against hers, hoping this would finally break through her barriers.

She couldn't help but feel the pull from deep within her; her hands dove into his hair; her fingers pulling at his locks as she held his face closer to hers. Her tears had made her full lips even softer than normal, and Liam continued to kiss her eagerly, possessively. It was like an insatiable hunger to him. He wanted her, needed her; and he wanted her to be his in every way, shape and form.

He wanted her to need him…

She pushed her palms against his chest, holding him at arm's length from her as she panted heavily, "no…" she sobbed

"No," Liam shook his head, "no, no not again! Stop doing this Carla!" His voice was pleading but she couldn't hear him, her own voice playing loudly through her mind,

"_At first I thought it were my punishment, for cheating on Paul emotionally, and for cheating on Tony physically as well as emotionally. But now…now we finally get to be together without any other baggage, and my mum dies." _

"It's no coincidence," she whispered as she slowly slid to the floor

"What isn't a coincidence?" he gently asked her in confusion as he crouched down in front of her, praying that she was finally opening up to him.

"Every time we give in Liam, someone dies..." she mumbled into her hands.

The words stabbed at his heart like a knife, "what?" he asked gingerly

"Paul, Tony, my mother…" she raised her tear-filled eyes to his, "I can't do it anymore, I can't take the risk…" _I can't risk losing you too…_

"What risk?" he pressed her but she collapsed into a sobbing fit. He shook his head and drew her into his welcoming arms, pulling the blanket she wore tighter around her, "don't cry Carla," he whispered gently, "please don't cry."

She wished she could simply remain in his arms for the rest of her life, loving him freely day in and day out, but she couldn't; doing so she feared, would mean he'd be the next to leave her with an unexpected and untimely death. And as he stroked her hair lovingly, she reluctantly pushed herself out of his embrace and slowly rose to her feet.

"I need you to go Liam." She whispered, wiping the tears away with the backs of her hands

"Carla, don't do this," Liam begged her, "stop pushing me away from you. Let me in! For God's sake, I love you!"

She felt her heart shatter in her chest as she gazed into his eyes and shook her head softly,

"I don't love you," she lied, knowing in her heart that she was doing the right thing.

His eyes hardened, "Liar…" he mouthed at her

"It's the truth," she stated rather shakily, "I loved Paul, and I loved Tony…I **don't** love you…"

Liam stooped down and picked up his shirt, "so you loved my brother and Tony then eh Carla?" he stated viciously, "we're back to that old song and dance again are we?" he stepped towards her purposefully, seductively, and cupped her cheek again, "You didn't love our Paul or Tony… they were convenient, and in the end…they bored you!"

He recoiled again as another of her resounding slaps made contact with his cheek. He turned his blazing blue eyes onto her before pinning her to the wall again, "slap me again Carla…" he threatened her with a smirk, his eyes roaming her face, "you know what it does to me…"

She exhaled the breath she was holding, "please leave Liam," she whispered

"Oh I will Carla. I'll go willingly because you see, I know what will happen," he caressed her hair, as he spoke to her almost mockingly, "you're going to eventually give in and start dating Frank, because he's been there for you the past few years, and he's a good friend and he's safe, and secure…" he smirked again and leaned in to her ear, "and loaded," he whispered, knowing it would rile her up further and he kept her pinned as she struggled against him, "and after a little while…maybe three months, maybe six, you'll eventually find your way back to me; you always do."

"What are you talking about?" She spat angrily

"You get BORED of them Carla; these men you claim to love, because it's not _real love_. You wouldn't keep coming back to me if that were the case."

"I never came to you when I were with Paul." She stated knowingly, pushing against him

"No, you didn't come to me _physically_…but if he hadn't died it were only a matter of time before you did. After all, he obviously got bored of _you_, didn't he? At least someone in that marriage wasn't afraid to admit it!"

She had no biting remark to throw back at him. Instead her body simply trembled under his grip, biting the inside of her lip, as the tears flowed down her cheeks. He once again regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, but he wanted to wound her…he wanted her to feel just a shred of the pain he felt every time she pushed him away and pretended she didn't love him. "With Paul, he tried to fuck every girl he could get his fingers on; which worked perfectly for you since you tried to fall in love with every single guy you could get you fingers on. It seems now, that maybe after all, you two were perfect for each other: both settling into a marriage of convenience, both willing to settle for just _average._"

He deftly wiped away the tears that fell down her cheek with his thumb, feeling his heart shatter in his chest at the pain flashing across her face and knowing that he was the one responsible for it. "But I was the only one who ever truly loved you. I was the one that could give you what you craved, what you longed for; I never wanted any other woman Carla, I only ever wanted _you_." He gently gazed down at her, "But I get that old 'abits die 'ard swee'eart. I get that you will deny something that is standing right in front of you because you're scared of what could be. So don't worry, I'll be leaving Carla. I've waited for you to give in to your true feelings since the day you refused to run away with me and chose instead to walk down that aisle and marry my brother. I can continue to wait because I know and you know that deep down, we belong to each other." His eyes slowly roamed over her, and his fingers gently brushed along the side her body, "all of this," he whispered seductively, his lips hovering over hers, "belongs to me. No matter how many other times you get married to other blokes, you will always be mine because I own the most important part of you," his fingers came to rest gently above her left breast. He softly pushed away from her, "but you're obviously not willing to accept that yet. You're scared Carla: I excite you...that's why you keep resisting me, that's why you keep fighting me...why you push me away, because you're scared of how I make you feel."

With a final gentle kiss to her lips, he reached down and grabbed his jacket and slid it on, leaving her with her back pressed against the wall, her body trembling.

"Go and be with Foster, Carla…see if he can make you feel as alive as I do," he stated firmly as he walked past the kitchen, grabbed his suitcase and opened the door. With one final glance at her over his shoulder, he sighed sadly, "good-bye swee'eart."

* * *

Her eyes painfully fluttered open as she was jolted awake by a strange buzzing. She didn't know how long she cried as she lay curled onto her couch, all sense of time and space had simply left her the moment Liam walked out of the flat. As she forced herself to sit up, she realized the buzzing sound was coming from her mobile. Wrapping the blanket tightly around her she rose from the sofa and walked gently to her purse.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver, plastering on the most normal voice possible under the circumstances.

"Carla?" Frank's tone was thick with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Frank I'm fine," she lied pleasantly, "I just fell asleep, must've lost track of time."

"Well why don't you come meet me at The Bistro and let me buy you dinner, eh?"

"Oh umm I don't know…" she responded apprehensively

"Come on," Frank gently urged her, "I can fill you in on what just 'appened in the Rovers."

"Why what's 'appened?" She asked curiously

"Well you'll 'ave to come meet me and find out won't you?" he teased her.

She let out a small chuckle, "Okay okay, you've twisted me arm. I'll be down there in half an hour."

"See you then." Frank smiled into the phone before hanging up.

As he placed his mobile back into his pocket his eyes caught sight of Liam Connor stumbling drunkenly out the pub, leaning heavily onto Tom. As if knowing he was being watched, Liam looked up and fixed his gaze upon the smug businessman. They stood there staring at each other for some time before Tom poured Liam into the back of the cab before clambering in himself.

Frank watched as the cab pulled off down the street and smiled triumphantly to himself.

Time to make Carla his…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed both here and on twitter**

**Here is the next update, and yes, there is deliberate repetition from a previous chapter...**

**:)**

* * *

**September 21****st**** 2011**

She couldn't will her body to stop shaking if she tried.

The hard and unforgiving wood of the floor beneath her dug mercilessly into her hip and ribcage.

She kept her body drawn up into as tight a ball as she could muster; her left hand was gripping the hemline of the back of her skirt, tugging it down to cover her modesty.

Her right hand lay almost limply under her chest; her numbing fingers trembled involuntarily against her, and with what little strength she could muster, she clutched the material of her ripped blouse between her pinky and ring finger; desperately trying to keep the soft material covering her bra, now that the buttons lay scattered across the flat.

_Pain._

Pain was all she could feel, all that she could experience, and it surrounded her like a vicious cocoon.

It hurt to breath…

It hurt to think..

It hurt to move.

How long had she been laying there? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? She couldn't be sure; all sense of time having long since slipped away from her throbbing skull; and for one fleeting moment, she wondered if this is how her Paul and Tony felt before they left this world…

…before they left _her_…

Her hair clung to her face; wet from a combination of sweat and tears. Her lips were parted as she struggled to regulate her breathing, her lips quivering as she stared unblinking at a spot on the far wall.

She was totally and completely drenched in fear….

…and the reason for her fear remained standing far too close to her, his body slumped rather indifferently against the door, just beyond her direct line of vision.

His haggard breathing now the only evidence that remained of the fury and violence he had unleashed on her. Somewhere far beyond the realms of her conscious, she had heard him pull his zipper up; had heard the metal of his belt as he fastened it. But how long he had stood there staring down at her she couldn't say. Through her peripheral vision she kept an eye on his black shoes; watching for any sign of movement. She was vaguely aware that her own black pumps were strewn by her feet, having been pushed off as she tried to crawl away from him just before he hauled her back towards him across the floor.

And now fresh tears began to stream from her eyes when, for what seemed like the thousandth time, the whole vicious encounter played like a film reel before her very eyes; _**'The Breaking Of Carla Connor…'**_

_"Okay! I want you to go now!"_

_She went to open the door but Frank reached over her shoulder and furiously slammed the door shut, before forcefully turning her around to face him, slamming her body back into the closed door; his body pressing against hers angrily. For a moment she stared into his dark eyes and cowered under his gaze._

'_This is it' she thought, 'this is how I'm going to die.'_

_But that wasn't what he had in mind. Without warning, Frank threw her viciously to the floor and she attempted to crawl away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her furiously back towards him, flipping her over onto her back and pinning her beneath him._

_Her eyes widened in fear as his hand tugged at her skirt, "Frank, no! Please don't-" she begged him, realizing exactly what he intended to do. He was easily overpowering her small frame; ripping her shirt open with one hand and pinning her wrist down with the elbow of his other arm. She meekly pushed against him with her free hand, but he would simply swat it away as he laid bruising kisses down her neck and chest._

_There was no adrenaline pumping through her veins any longer; no fight-or-flight response: she was simply frozen. He laid a bruising kiss on her lips as his free hand unzipped his pants and hiked her skirt up; with a sudden burst of energy, she snapped through her shock and attempted to wriggle rather unsuccessfully beneath him_

"_No, no please don't do this." She pleaded with him as tears continued to fall down her face. To her astonishment he ceased, but still pinned her wrist to the floor with his elbow as he stared down into her terrified face._

"_Why did you do this to me Carla, why?" his voice sounded tortured and angry, his eyes full of hurt, "I love you, why don't you love me?"_

"_I do Frank. Please just stop-" she begged him_

"_But you love __**him**__ more," his eyes turned angry again, "that alcoholic bookie!"_

"_No, I don't!" she pleaded truthfully, trying again to reason with him, "Please Frank, you're terrifying me, please get off me-"_

"_Say it!" he demanded_

"_Wh-what?" she choked as a sob escaped her._

"_Tell me you that you love me."_

_She took a shaky breath before saying as sincerely as she could muster, "I love you, Frank." She hoped it would make him stop. She hoped it would make him realize what he was doing. But his eyes darkened as he leaned in close to her face again,_

"_You're lying to me." He stated menacingly,_

_She shook her head furiously, "No, no I'm not, Frank please don't-"_

"_You've been lying to me from the beginning. Leading me on while you rebounded from Liam, and all the while you were just pining to be with that Barlow! And you think you can just break up with me now? After everything I've done to make you mine?" She felt his hand reach up under her skirt and hover over her underwear, "can't get him out of your head eh?" He leaned in closer to her and moved his head to the side of hers, whispering menacingly into her ear, "Well I will!" he viciously ripped her underwear off and she screamed in fear. He silenced her with another bruising kiss, and as she struggled to get free he pried her legs open with his knee. She began to cry against his lips, her body tensing, bracing for what was to come. __He stared into her eyes for a moment, relishing in her beauty and fragility, before smirking evilly and thrusting inside her, his hand moving to cover her mouth as she screamed into his hand, her back arching as agony shot through her. He continued to kiss her neck and chest as he thrust into her trembling form over and over again…_

"It's your fault," his cold, chilling voice brought her back to the present; to the hard, unforgiving floor, and to the pain that wracked her damaged and violated body, "you made me do it…" he almost whispered, as though trying to justify his actions to himself more than to her, but the words cut through to her very soul _'my fault, my fault…'_ her mind chided her over and over again…

Suddenly he shifted, and her body instinctively tensed, curling itself up as he leaned towards her, "Carla?" he called to her, his voice low and thick with concern; her name hung painfully in the air between them, and with the little strength that remained in her aching muscles, she pushed back away from him, pathetically sliding barely a centimetre from her original position. Her body convulsed into more prominent tremors, her fingers tightening around the hemline of her pencil skirt as she tugged it down ever further, while the back of her right hand flattened from the weight of her body pressing itself further into the wooden floorboards.

For a moment, Frank considered running out of the flat as a mixture of guilt and panic overtook him. But as he stared at her frightened face, he realized that it was exactly what she was waiting for; waiting for him to leave so she could call Peter to come to her rescue. The rage he felt just moments before he pinned her to the door suddenly came back full force at the thought, and with a sneer he stepped ever closer to her trembling body.

"…no…" she croaked, again trying to move away and failing miserably. Through her tears, she watched in horror as he walked around her fetal position and disappeared from sight. She heard the bathroom door open, and seconds later the sound of the bathtub taps turning on and the gushing of water into the basin. Terror set in as all sorts of scenarios ran through her mind. Was this how he was going to finish her off? Drown her in the bathtub and framing it as an apparent suicide? _No, no, no..._

She willed herself to move, to rise up and run out her front door but she felt as heavy as lead. Her breath hitched painfully in her chest as his shoes clicked all too soon back onto the hardwood. Carla's body was shaking so profoundly that upon hearing his knees crack as he crouched behind her, she felt overcome with nausea; "…please…no…" she pleaded desperately, choking on the sobs that involuntarily consumed her.

"Come on sweetheart," his voice was sugary sweet and gentle once more, "let's get you up and into a nice warm bath."

Her eyes widened in alarm as she felt his hands edge across her body, and with great effort she tried to claw herself across the floor away from him. She let out a cry of anguish as his grip tightened on her. Quickly slipping his hands under her knees and shoulders, he easily lifted her slender frame off the floor.

She screamed in pain as Frank rose to his feet, her head fell helplessly back over his arm and her hand pressed against her pelvis in an attempt to halt the sudden and sharp stabs that pulsed from her groin up through to her abdomen.

"Shhh," he cooed, lifting his shoulder so her head raised closer to his own, "shhh sweetheart, it's alright," he pressed a kiss to her damp forehead and she instantly choked on the bile that rose to her throat.

"n-no," she cried shakily, beginning to struggle in his arms as they approached the tub, "p-p-please Frank, don-don't do this…"

He paused momentarily at the edge of the bath, his brow furrowing in confusion as he locked onto her wide, tear-filled and frightened eyes. He felt his heart snap in two as he realized what she assumed he was going to do, "Carla," he whispered, hugging her closer to him, "I'm not going to kill you, how could you think that?" he asked almost accusingly.

"P-please Frank, j-just l-let m-m-me go…p-please I-I won't s-say anything…" she stuttered, through the blinding pain that was overtaking her.

"Shhhh," he hushed her again, as he placed her fully clothed into the tub, now half-filled with sudsy water, "I'm never letting you go Carla, not after everything I did to obtain you in the first place."

She flinched as a stinging pain shot through her lower body upon contact with the hot liquid, but leaned back against the fibreglass in her severely weakened and dizzy state. He kneeled beside the bath, and she tried to move away as he reached over and gently ripped off her blouse. She blinked rapidly as everything before her became blurred, "wh-what are you tal-talking about?" she breathed out as her head rolled from side to side along the edge of the basin.

"Oh come on Carla, you're a smart woman…surely you can figure this out," he chuckled rather mockingly, as his hands reached beneath the water to remove her skirt, swatting away her hands as she weakly tried to push him off her, "surely you can deduce that it was no mere _coincidence_ that I just 'happened' to show up after both Paul and Tony died?"

She rolled her head towards him, her eyes narrowing in bewilderment as she mulled his words over and over in her foggy brain.

Loving the confusion etched across her face, he slowly trailed his fingers up her abdomen, knowing she was too weak to fight back, and almost lovingly peeled her bra off her as the bubbles rose and covered her breasts. He smirked at her, his eyes darkening…she needed to know the measure of his resolve, and he had to be sure she wouldn't try to turn him in to the authorities…

…and besides, now that this unfortunate incident occurred, she was bound to find out sooner or later…

"I've been obsessed with you since the moment I laid eyes on you my dear," he began softly as he leaned over and turned off the faucet, "your husband was suspicious of my motives for wanting to get into business with Underworld and so he began dodging my calls and deflecting my proposed business. Tony also became quite jealous after I made some comment about you needing a more secure and controlling man to tame you, and so he too ended our business relationship; I can only assume it must have finally dawned on him just how strong my desire to have you at any cost actually was…"

Darkness was beginning to set in, and her head lolled from side to side as she blinked rapidly, desperately trying to keep conscious, "I-I don't un-under-understand…" she whispered shakily,

"They were in my way Carla, and so I had to dispose of them," He reached out and gently caressed her cheek, "_**I**_ was driving the car that killed Tony, sweetheart," he smiled triumphantly as her head snapped back towards him, her eyes widening in sheer terror, "and I hired the man who drove the lorry into your husband Paul's car," he chuckled as she pressed her lips together and shook her head in denial; "so you see Carla…there is no way I'm letting you go now…"

His evil chuckle rang loudly in her ears as she succumbed to darkness…


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this fic. **_

_**Hope it was worth the wait! :)**_

* * *

Peter balanced the lit cigarette in his mouth, blowing out a long stream of smoke from between his lips as he fiddled with the mobile in his hand outside the bookie's. It must have been the hundredth time he checked it in the last half hour and he _still_ had no response back to the countless texts he had sent since the night before. Taking another rather frustrated drag, he removed the cigarette from his mouth and began to type out another text before his eyes caught sight of movement across the street.

"Hey Liam?" he called to the younger man, looking both ways before jogging across the cobbles towards him.

"Uhh yeah, 'ang on Tom," Liam said into his phone as he lowered it from his ear and covered the mouthpiece with his hand, "alright?" he asked the bookie curiously.

"Yeah," Peter began coming to a stop in front of him, "uhh yeah I were just wonderin' if you'd heard from Carla."

Liam furrowed his brow, his eyes scanning the street around them, "uhhh no?" he responded, generally taken aback by the question poised to him, "Why? Should I 'ave 'eard from her?"

His response puzzled the bookie whose own brow scrunched in return, "wh-wait," Peter closed his eyes and held up his hands in front of him, "are you sayin' she didn't tell you?"

Liam raised his mobile back up to his ear, "Tom, I'll 'ave to call you back. Alright. Yeah mate, cheers!" Flipping the phone shut, Liam turned his full attention back to Peter, "didn't tell me what?"

Peter took a step back in genuine shock, his head shaking in disbelief, "that-" he breathed out an almost derisive snort, "Liam, she broke up with Frank."

"She what?" Liam asked incredulously, "since when? They were all hearts and flowers a few days back in the Bistro."

"It were last night," Peter replied, sighing deeply before continuing, "Look, I came out the shop right? And I see Frank, storming out of the factory like a raging bull. He jumped into his car and tore off down the street. So I popped in to the factory, you know just to see if Carla was okay-"

"Just to see if she was okay eh?" Liam asked, his jealousy over the close friendship between the bookie and the woman he loved overshadowing the desperation in the older man's tone.

"Yes," Peter responded firmly, his gaze narrowing at the man before him, "I wanted to make sure she didn't down a bottle of vodka, or mainline tequila in the very least, or worse," Peter pointed to the ground angrily, his face contorted in frustration, "find her in a battered heap on the factory floor!"

Liam's eyes widened in concern, "were he that angry?"

"He had a face like thunder, mate," Peter replied softening his stance a little, "I wish I were exaggeratin' Liam but I'm not."

"Well, how was she?" Liam prodded him

"She were in a right state; poured 'erself a glass of whisky but I talked her out of drinking more. She just sat there crying for another hour or so before she finally kicked me out. And I've been trying to contact her since last night and she hasn't responded to any of me messages. So you know, I thought, " he gestured towards Liam, "that maybe she called you and told you what had happened."

Liam looked pensive for a moment, "did she say why she broke up with him?" he asked softly, his voice laced with hopefulness that she finally accepted that they belong together after their last run-in a few days prior.

"Said she didn't feel that it were right to keep the relationship going when she didn't feel as strongly for him as he did for her." Peter responded, "said she loves him, but that she's not _in _love with him."

"And you said you've not 'eard from her since last night?" Liam asked suddenly drawn back to the seriousness of the present situation. At Peter's headshake, he quickly glanced down the street behind him, "well 'ave you checked the factory?"

"I'd not 'ad a chance to, you know, manning the shop an' all. Leanne had to take Simon to school and then she had a dentist's appointment, she's only just got back and I wanted to try texting Carla one last time before I headed over there."

"Okay, well what are we waiting for-" Liam trailed off as he caught sight of a familiar red coat approaching where he and Peter were standing, "oh even better actually," he said to the bookie before turning to the bubbly older woman, "'ayley!"

"Oh good morning Mr. Connor, Mr. Barlow!" Hayley responded with a smile, approaching them at a quicker pace than before as she finished chewing the cake in her mouth. "I were just picking up some cakes for the girls for their break, you know."

"Won't keep you then 'ayley. I remember what that lot were like if they didn't get their mid-morning sweet indulgence," Liam joked absentmindedly, "just uhh, is madam in?"

Hayley swallowed her mouthful of cake and shook her head, "no, no she's not in today."

"Oh, she 'ave meetings or sommit?" Liam pried a little further

"No," Hayley's gaze shifted curiously between the two men, "Mr Foster called to say Mrs Connor wouldn't be coming in today," the two men exchanged worried glances, and Hayley stuttered as she continued, "H-he said she w-were under the weather."

"Did he now?" Peter asked abruptly, his jaw tightening in anger, "and is Frank in?"

"No, he said he were going to stay with Mrs. Connor as she were rather poorly. He said he might need to take her to 'ospital if she doesn't improve by this afternoon. Asked me if I could hold the fort for the day." At the two men's increasingly agitated states, she quietly asked, "I'm sorry, have I missed something?"

"No Hayley, just a shock is all. Just not like Carla to take a day off, you know? She always goes into work no matter how ill she is." Liam responded despondently, his heart thumping madly in his chest.

Hayley smiled reassuringly, "Well that's probably down to Mr Foster putting his foot firm with her. He's mentioned more than once that he worries about her health, 'cause she never stops going with all this work stuff you know. Never takes a day to herself. She can be so stubborn sometimes."

"That's what worries me…" Liam whispered his eyes locking on an apprehensive looking Peter, "thanks 'ayley, you're a star!"

"Yeah I best get back before the girls pounce," she laughed, "see you!"

"Yeah, see you 'ayley," Peter replied, his eyes not leaving Liam's, "sommit's not right, mate."

"I know," Liam whispered, his breathing becoming erratic, "God, if he's 'urt her," he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "no, no I-I gotta get to her flat mate, I-I need to know she's okay."

"Come on," Peter said "we'll take my car."

* * *

_"It's your fault," his cold, chilling voice brought her back to the hard, unforgiving floor, and to the pain that wracked her damaged and violated body, "you made me do it…" he almost whispered, as though trying to justify his actions to himself more than to her, but the words cut through to her very soul _

_'my fault, my fault…'_

_Suddenly he shifted, and her body instinctively tensed, curling itself up as he leaned towards her, "Carla?" he called to her, his voice low and thick with concern; her name hung painfully in the air between them, and with the little strength that remained in her aching muscles, she pushed back away from him, pathetically sliding barely a centimetre from her original position. Her body convulsed into more prominent tremors, her fingers tightening around the hemline of her pencil skirt as she tugged it down ever further, while the back of her right hand flattened from the weight of her body pressing itself further into the wooden floorboards…._

"Carla…?"

Her eyes snapped open. She was lying on her side in her bed, tucked in underneath the duvet, seemingly alone.

'_Was it all just a horrible nightmare?'_ she thought hopefully, and instinctively moved to stretch her curled up legs.

"Ughh!" She whimpered into her pillow, her mouth hanging open as a silent scream immediately followed and passed her dry lips. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed, stray tears stinging the corners of her eyes. The pain between her legs burned and throbbed, like a hot poker had burned the sensitive flesh of her thighs. Her fingers dug into her pelvis and she continued to press her fingers ever lower in an effort to ease the stinging ache that resided there. Her breathing became shallow and rapid, her eyelids fluttering open and closed as she attempted to quell her body from the pain that now wracked her muscles.

"I'm worried about you,-"

her breath hitched in her chest and her body tensed as the voice behind her hit her like a drum,

"-please text me back when you can. I just want to know that you're okay."

She remained still, her body frozen to the mattress and her breathing becoming more difficult with every excruciatingly passing second. Her ears picked up on the clicking sounds of a mobile's keypad before he began speaking again,

"Carla, you're really beginning to worry me now _love_. Please message me back and let me know if you are alright. If you don't want to speak to me, then call Lea. You need support now sweetheart. I just want to help. Peter-"

The name dripped from his lips like venom as Frank's eyes moved leisurely from the three _X_'s remaining on the screen of Carla's mobile to where she lay next to him, his brown orbs burning into her trembling back, "kiss-" he hissed with a sneer, "kiss-" he lowered his head closer to hers, "_kiss_," he finished with a whisper.

Unable to exhale the breath she was holding, Carla quickly scrambled to get away from the monster laying behind her. Her fingers dug into the mattress as she pulled her body towards the edge, her legs kicking the sheets and covers in desperation as she tried to make a quick escape.

"Ah ah ah," Frank tutted disappointingly as he reached out and captured one of her bruised wrists in a vice-like grip, pulling her backwards and ensnaring her in a bone-crushing embrace as she thrashed her legs about and tried to claw her arms free. He pressed her back further into his chest, her whimpers barely audible as she fought futilely against his overpowering strength, "Shhhh," he cooed into her ear, his lips pressing loving pecks to her damp cheek, "darling there's no use fighting me, you're only making yourself weaker."

"…no…no…" she mumbled through her tears, her fingers weakly trying to pry his arms apart.

Frank draped a leg over hers, effectively locking her into place before whispering again, "sweetheart, you are running a fever. This isn't doing you any good."

"…no…no…let me go," she pleaded with him, but he simply tightened his hold on her, "please…please let me go…" she sobbed into his arm. He shushed into her hair, his lips pressing gently upon her temple and bringing about a surge of anger from deep within her,

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed hysterically, her body flailing about as she struggled to free herself from his embrace. Frank chuckled at her anger; her feistiness drove him wild arousing a passion in him that no other woman had been able to ignite before. He continued to coo gently to her, his smile ever widening as he hugged her closer to him.

Her heel connected painfully with his shin causing a grunt of discomfort from him. Tiring of this struggle, he quickly flipped her over onto her back, deftly straddling her and pinning her body below his once again. Her hands flew up to his chest in an attempt to push him off of her while flashbacks of the night before blazed through her mind.

"…no…no…" she sobbed as he attempted to grab her wrists, "…please…no…", when he finally succeeded in grasping her bruised wrists in his hands she opened her mouth to scream forcefully once more, but found herself winded as he roughly pinned them to the pillow above her head, "…no…" the plea was so inaudible, she could barely hear it herself.

"Stop this!" He growled, his face mere inches from her own. When she still attempted to buck him off her he squeezed her wrists in warning, drawing a cry of anguish from her slightly parted lips. "I said, **stop this**!" he ordered her firmly, giving her pinned wrists a shake for good measure, "would you, just for once in your life, stop being so stubborn Carla? You're running a fever and you need to keep warm. Now stop fighting me or so help me I will tie you to this bed. Do you understand?"

She did not reply, simply turning her head instead as tears escaped from behind her closed eyes, "_answer me_!" he ordered behind gritted teeth, his fingers digging mercilessly into her tender flesh even though he felt her body relax beneath him.

"Yes..." she whispered, "yes..."

"Yes, _what_?" he sneered with a smirk, leaning ever closer to her cheek and thoroughly enjoying his dominance over her.

She turned her head, her eyes blinking open and focusing on the dark brown orbs of the man she had come to regard as a friend, lover and confidante. As she trembled beneath his gaze, she bit her lip apprehensively; how had she not seen the pure evil behind his gaze before now? How had she not recognized the signs...

Not wanting to anger him further, she took a deep breath, "yes," she responded shakily, "yes I-"

A loud knock from her front door pierced the tension that hung over them like a fog in the bedroom.

"CARLA?" Peter's muffled voice resounded through the flat and causing a flutter of hope to rise from deep within her stomach.

"PE-mmph" her response was cut off quickly by Frank's hand as it pressed firmly upon her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you _darling_," he warned her in a whisper, briefly looking over his shoulder towards the door and silently hoping the bookie would give up and leave. But when Peter called out for her again, his fists now pounding furiously on the door, Frank turned his attention back slowly to the woman beneath him; "Your knight in faded leather come to the rescue, eh?" He sneered.

Her eyes widened in fear and puzzlement. She was completely at a loss as to why he felt there was something going on between her and the bookie; but as she stared into Frank's cold eyes, she pushed her confusion down. She needed Peter to find her immediately and she began to struggle against her captor again.

"CARLA?" Another muffled voice called to her from beyond the confines of her flat, but in her ears it was as loud and clear as a foghorn; her heart flipped in her chest.

_Liam..._

"Brought the cavalry I see," Frank grunted in frustration, his head shaking indignantly before pinning Carla to the bed more forcefully, "now before you start with the dramatics and sob stories darling," he patronized her, his voice lowering to a dangerous whisper, "just remember what I'm capable of," his eyes roamed her face, his palm still pressed tightly over her mouth, "just _remember_ how far I went to make you mine Carla."

Her body shook violently beneath him; _Paul, Tony_...

"Now you are going to do exactly what I tell you to," he whispered slowly, nodding his head as he spoke, "aren't you?"

Her eyes wide and damp with tears, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Good girl," he whispered, removing his hand and planting a firm kiss upon her lips. Releasing her wrists, he slowly climbed off of her and tossed the jumper she had strewn over the chair towards her. "Put that on," he ordered her, "stay under the covers, and if they get past me, you've been sick all night. Understood?"

"Please don't hurt them," she begged him, her voice cracking with emotion as he moved towards the bedroom door.

"Carla, Carla, Carla," he tutted, his eyes scanning her hungrily from head to toe, "_that _will depend on you…" with a wink, he closed the door behind him and strode through the living room, leaving a shaken Carla to slip on the jumper, and gingerly tuck herself under the covers…


End file.
